Équilibre
by Sheraz
Summary: Rien de ce qui est donné n'est définitivement acquis. Tout peut être repris. C'est pourquoi, je vous soumettrai, tous autant que vous êtes, à une ultime épreuve. Celle du Pardon. Faute de quoi, vous subirez tous mon courroux et aucune opportunité de retour ne sera désormais possible.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tous !

Non, je ne suis pas un spectre d'Hadès revenu sur ce fandom pour détruire Athéna. Je suis bien vivante et ENFIN, j'ai réussi à écrire un nouveau "bébé". Je vous assure qu'au départ, l'accouchement s'est fait dans la douleur. Ceux qui me connaissent comprendront. Au final c'est comme on le dit : Que du bonheur !

Me revoici donc avec une fic post Hadès. En découvrant les dernières fics, je me dis que la mienne risque d'être un peu passée de mode, mais tant pis, j'ai été tellement heureuse de pouvoir écrire que je ne vais pas la garder pour moi.

Donc, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de nouveau vis à vis de ce que j'ai déjà publié. Néanmoins, je suis très attachée à certaines de mes interprétations. Aussi, vous retrouverez ici quelques thèmes de La relique dorée, pour ceux qui l'ont lue, mais je pense avoir réussi, dans sa globalité, à en faire quelque chose de différent. Mon but était vraiment de tourner la page, d'autant qu'après quatre ans, je n'ai pas réussi à relire ma Relique sans en avoir honte. Un peu.

Je n'étais pas une acharnée des fics ultra canoniques. Ça n'a pas changé. Pour autant, je pense avoir rédigé cette fic dans le respect de l'œuvre initiale. Du moins, je l'espère.

Il n'y aura aucune allusion à SoG. Ne serait-ce que le fait d'en parler me donne la chair de poule.

Il y a un OC dans cette fic, mais sincèrement, je pense qu'il n'est pas du tout dérangeant.

Concernant le volume de cette fic, les chapitres font entre 12 à 17 pages. Six chapitres sont actuellement terminés totalement. Le septième est en cours. La fic devrait en contenir une dizaine.

Je profite de cette intro pour remercier encore une fois, celles qui m'ont envoyé un mp pendant ces quatre ans de silence. Non, sérieusement, je ne serais probablement pas revenue sans vos encouragements.

Aller, je me tais. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami KURUMADA, (sauf un OC)**_

 _ **Rated : M – YAOI – Lemon (Merci d'en tenir compte avant de choisir de lire cette fic même si ça ne concerne pas tous les chapitres)**_

 _ **Pairing : Vous verrez, bande de curieux ! (Je suis cependant contre la lapidation, ayez pitié de moi. Non non, le supplice de la roue non plus.)**_

 _ **J'ai oublié si c'est le code ici mais les pensées sont en italique et entre guillemets.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **« Rien de ce qui est donné n'est définitivement acquis. Tout peut être repris. C'est pourquoi, je vous soumettrai, tous autant que vous êtes, à une ultime épreuve. Celle du Pardon. Faute de quoi, vous subirez tous mon courroux et aucune opportunité de retour ne sera désormais possible.**_

 _ **Ma fille, tu mèneras l'ultime combat. Ton armée, à toi seule, sera reconstituée une dernière fois. Mais ce combat, tu le mèneras pour vous trois. Tu pourras compter sur le soutien de mes frères. Du moins, je l'espère. Car votre alliance, si elle est sincère, vous rendra ce que votre avidité vous a fait perdre.**_

 _ **J'ai levé les sceaux qui retenaient votre ennemi et si son ambition n'a d'égale que la votre, sachez, mes frères, que son pouvoir dépasse celui qu'il vous reste aujourd'hui, ce dont vous êtes seuls responsables. Il viendra, rependant sa puissance par delà les mers, ouvrant les frontières de l'Autre Monde vers lequel il précipitera l'humanité.**_

 _ **Vous n'atteindrez pas l'Équilibre, sans réunir les pièces du puzzle dont vous êtes tous les trois détenteurs. Ainsi, peut-être, je nous assurerai une paix durable »**_

* * *

 _ **EQUILIBRE – Chapitre premier**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Treize jours. Treize jours depuis lesquels chaque rayon de soleil, chaque parfum de fleurs ou d'embruns voyageant dans l'air du sanctuaire, chaque bruit de vagues quelques mètres plus bas, la fraîcheur du vent sur sa peau, s'offraient à ses sens comme les plus précieux des trésors. Treize jours pourtant si courts pour tout redécouvrir, et même pour découvrir.

Ils sont revenus.

Et tout autant d'années volées qu'il ne pourra jamais rattraper.

Et pourtant, Aioros le sait. Cette nouvelle chance a une valeur inestimable, même si pour en profiter, sa vie doit reprendre son cours, à vingt-huit ans. Retrouver des repères s'avérait compliqué. Tandis que Shion n'était plus un vieillard, les autres eux, étaient devenus des hommes. Et même Aiolia n'était plus cet enfant si précieux à ses yeux. Mais lui n'avait pas vécu tout cela et étrangement, c'est auprès de Saga que les conversations semblaient les plus équilibrées et les plus naturelles. Peut-être parce que le gémeau et lui, avaient partagé le plus grand nombre d'années. Pour ce qui concerne les autres, il allait falloir trouver les mots, les sujets de complicité et s'apprivoiser sans laisser les remords nuire à leur avenir.

Pour l'heure, s'adonner à ses anciennes activités lui permettait de retrouver sa place. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait repris l'entraînement quotidien des recrues et qu'il descendait, une fois de plus et comme chaque matin depuis que ses forces le lui permettaient, vers le bas du Sanctuaire pour rejoindre l'arène. Et visiblement son petit rituel n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de tous, puisqu' adossé à une colonne du huitième temple, Milo l'attend, un étrange sourire aux lèvres et dans le plus parfait silence.

Milo. Loin d'être le plus difficile, son positivisme clairement affiché et surtout son parcours presque sans faute et son honneur, le rendaient facile à côtoyer. Pour autant, son attitude ce matin lui semble étrange. A son salut habituel, Milo ne répond que par un signe de tête, affichant toujours le même sourire et sans bouger d'un pas, si bien que le sagittaire ralentit les siens pour finalement s'arrêter, le regard emprunt d'un certain doute. D'abord hésitant, il finit par se tourner vers lui.

\- Je... peux passer ?

Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Parce que dans ce sanctuaire, le moindre feu de paille peut prendre des proportions alarmantes.

Un peu surpris de la question et réalisant de suite le doute qu'il engendre, Milo s'esclaffe avant de s'approcher.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux passer.

\- Et tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- J'aurais adoré mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas possible.

\- Une raison en particulier ?

\- Je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis... Longtemps.

Aioros sourit très largement en se détendant. Celui là, c'est une satisfaction de l'entendre dire ça.

\- Et tu veux partager ça avec moi ?

\- Saga est passé me voir pour me prévenir. Kanon a ouvert les yeux.

Kanon. Le seul pour lequel Shion et Athéna avaient dû batailler depuis des semaines pour le ramener à la vie. Quelque chose chez le cadet des gémeaux s'y opposait fortement. Son retour avait été annoncé comme hypothétique et ni Milo ni Saga n'avaient été autorisés à le voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Voilà donc la raison. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu vas donc aller voir ton ami.

\- Exactement. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Hélas, il faudra probablement lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses forces. Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

Étrangement, Aioros reste un instant indécis. Rencontrer ce gémeau, c'est un événement qu'il n'a pas anticipé. S'il n'a pas vu grandir les autres, celui-ci, il ne l'a jamais vu du tout. Pour lui Kanon est un mystère qu'il se reproche de ne pas avoir découvert avant.

Le sagittaire fronce légèrement les sourcils. Quoi qu'il serait techniquement possible qu'en réalité, il l'ait déjà croisé.

\- Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'attendre qu'il soit sur pieds non ? Toi et moi savons que les premières heures d'un retour sont loin d'être agréables. A sa place et dans ces conditions, j'apprécierais très peu d'avoir la visite d'un frère d'armes inconnu.

\- Comme tu voudras. De toute façon, le connaissant, il ne restera pas longtemps au sein du treizième temple et fatalement, tu le croiseras, puisqu'il passera par chez toi. Passe une bonne journée. La mienne s'annonce déjà parfaite !

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pour la seconde fois, il ouvrait les yeux et pour la seconde fois, ce sentiment de pesanteur l'envahissait de la plus désagréable des façons. Si la très faible lumière entrant dans la pièce pouvait contribuer à amenuiser son vertige, aucun meuble, aucun objet, ne semblait vouloir tenir en place. Mais le plus difficile restait de sentir disparaître sous ses doigts la moindre surface sur laquelle il tentait de s'appuyer. Pas la moindre douleur, juste ce sentiment de chute interminable et surtout son incapacité à reprendre le contrôle. Quant aux sons, ils lui parvenaient sourds, hachés mais c'était le seul point sur lequel il semblait pouvoir influer, au prix d'importants efforts de concentration. Ses sens revenaient, mais de la plus lente des façons.

Le premier éveil, s'était déroulé durant la nuit fraîchement achevée. Mais à cette occasion, Shion était présent et si ses mots n'étaient plus très distincts dans ses souvenirs, ils avaient suffi à lui faire retrouver son calme ainsi que le sommeil.

Pour l'heure, il était seul et tout recommençait depuis qu'il était parvenu à reprendre une position presque verticale sur le bord du lit. Il ne tiendra pas, il le sait, c'était une mauvaise idée mais pourtant la seule à lui sembler acceptable au regard de son statut de chevalier d'Athéna. Se relever, quelle que soit la situation.

Et pourtant non. Pas de chute, pas d'inconscience, juste cette force qui lui offre un appui salutaire en le soutenant de son bras.

\- Oui c'est un mauvais moment Kanon, mais tu verras... ça ne dure pas.

Alors ses yeux tentent de voir clair mais c'est cette voix au timbre particulier qui, la première, lui délivre l'identité de son voisin. Milo. Le huitième gardien à la cosmo énergie incandescente qu'il n'a pourtant même pas senti entrer. Milo le sait, pour l'avoir vécu, c'est probablement le pire moment à passer, et lui aussi avait pu compter sur le soutien de ses amis pour y parvenir.

\- J'en ai connu des pires...

A la remarque, Milo s'autorise un sourire. Kanon va mieux, c'est une évidence.

Puis le visage du gémeau s'assombrit considérablement. Ils sont là, certes, mais en quoi est-ce normal ? Milo est mort, il le sait et rien ne lui permet d'en douter. Quant à lui même, il n'a pas pu s'en sortir et si tel est le cas, ça veut dire que Rhadamanthe aussi. Inquiet, il redresse les yeux vers les fenêtre. Les lourds rideaux laissent pourtant passer un peu de lumière ce qui si signifie que le soleil brille après l'éclipse. Ou alors… Ou alors ils sont morts et la dernière fois que des morts sont revenus à la vie, ils étaient à la solde d'Hadès. Devant la crispation de son visage, Milo réalise les questions et les doutes qui le hantent.

\- Athéna a vaincu Hadès. Les Enfers ont été décimés. Et c'est bien Hadès qui nous a chassé des Enfers mais s'il y a consenti, tu te doutes que ce n'est pas de son seul fait. Nous n'en savons guère plus pour le moment.

Cette fois Kanon soupire bruyamment en portant une main à son front. Il faut vraiment qu'il évite de réfléchir durant quelques heures.

\- Merci à toi d'être là. Son visage se crispe avant qu'il ne poursuive. Où est-ce que nous sommes exactement ?

\- Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Treizième temple. Mais cette fois, il nous a porté chance. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls toi et moi. Tous sont là. Tu étais le dernier qui manquait à l'appel. D'abord nos deux aînés Shion et Dokho, il y a déjà quelques temps. Ensuite vînt notre tour. Saga était le premier, suivi d'Aioros, de Shura et ainsi de suite. J'étais le dernier, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Aioros aussi ?

\- Et oui ! Il a dit qu'il viendrait te voir, mais, vu qu'il ne te connaît pas, il ne le fera que quand tu iras mieux.

A nouveau Kanon se tait, sous le regard observateur et curieux du huitième gardien.

\- Saga va bien ?

\- Et bien disons que malgré les treize jours d'angoisse que tu viens de lui infliger, il est totalement remis. S'il n'est pas là, ce n'est pas qu'il s'en moque. Il est d'ailleurs le premier que Shion ait prévenu. C'est juste que... ce n'est pas forcément évident de savoir si tu aurais apprécié qu'il soit là à ton réveil alors... nous avons convenu que ce serait moi.

Compréhensif, le cadet des gémeaux acquiesce. Après tout, comment pourrait-il gérer correctement de revoir Saga en étant à peine capable de se gérer lui même ? Il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du scorpion avec un soupir. Revoir Saga. Leurs trois dernières rencontres se sont déroulées dans la douleur. Et pourtant, sans qu'il puisse réellement se l'expliquer, la disparition de Saga au terme de cette maudite nuit lui laisse un souvenir douloureux.

Kanon ferme les yeux. Sa tête tourne déjà moins. C'est bien que Milo soit là. Milo, et pas les autres. Car s'il n'a rien contre eux, il ne les porte pour autant pas dans son cœur. La solitude donne de mauvaises habitudes que le temps peine à effacer et du temps, il n'en a pas eu.

\- Tu saurais me dire ce que nous faisons là ?

\- Pour le moment, Athéna nous parle simplement de reconstruction, mais elle n'est pas sereine, je le sais. Du reste, elle n'a pas tort. C'est pour l'heure, ce que nous avons de mieux à faire.

\- j'ai besoin de bouger d'ici…

\- Kanon, tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as surtout l'air d'avoir besoin de repos. Et puis chez toi, ça n'est pas le temple à côté. A moins que tu ne veuilles venir chez moi mais là encore, je te conseille d'attendre au moins demain. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Puisque finalement l'occasion nous est donnée de pouvoir discuter toi et moi, j'aimerais bien en profiter.

Kanon esquisse un pâle sourire en rouvrant les yeux. C'est étrange ce sentiment de le connaître depuis toujours alors qu'en réalité, Milo a parfaitement raison, il n'ont en tout et pour tout échangé que quelques phrases. Pour autant, aucun flot de paroles de pourra surpasser ce qu'ils ont échangé ce soir là.

\- D'accord. Je resterai ici jusqu'à demain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Treizième temple, le lendemain**.

Athéna commençait à tous les recevoir, un par un, durant le temps nécessaire, depuis que la veille, Kanon s'était éveillé. Si son attention s'était concentrée sur lui ces derniers jours, les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre leur cours et la déesse n'ignorait pas qu'après le soins des corps, celui des âmes allait l'occuper bien longtemps.

Ce matin, c'était le tour d'Aioros. Un horaire très matinal, pour s'assurer d'une tranquillité parfaite et le Saint du Sagittaire s'empressait de gravir les dernières marches, à la rencontre de celle dont même la Mort ne l'aura jamais séparé.

Néanmoins, dans le hall, ses pas ralentissent. Les mèches brunes caressent son visage sous l'effet d'un souffle d'air filant vers la porte d'entrée pourtant bien refermée. Cette même porte qu'il est pourtant certain d' avoir laissée ouverte afin de profiter encore un peu de la lueur rosâtre de l'aurore sur le marbre. Aioros s'est arrêté. Observant avec méfiance les différents couloirs donnant sur l'entrée. Tous, sont plongés dans une étrange obscurité, comme si la lumière ne pouvait plus les atteindre malgré les torches encore présentes de la nuit.

Lentement le sagittaire reprend sa route, ses pas raisonnant sur le sol, vers l'issue menant à la salle du trône. Un couloir qui, dans sa mémoire, ne semblait pas si long. Et lorsqu'il réalise qu'il passe inlassablement devant les mêmes statues, son regard s'assombrit.

\- Qui es-tu ?! Montre-toi !

Pour toute réponse un silence pesant.

\- Tu risques de regretter de ne pas t'être présenté.

Son cosmos s'enflamme, précédant le départ d'une flèche d'or parcourant les dédales de couloirs avant d'aller se planter dans un mur à trois centimètres du visage du cadet des gémeaux. Adossé bras croisés contre la paroi, Kanon n'a pas bougé une seule seconde. Avec un regard appréciateur, il tourne les yeux vers la flèche. Avant de se diriger vers lui.

Effectivement, il s'en était douté. Néanmoins, le temps écoulé lui semblait trop faible pour que Kanon puisse déjà jouer d'illusions. Les deux hommes se jaugent en silence, avec une fierté non dissimulée.

\- Très bien Kanon... J'ai mérité que tu m'adresses la parole ?

Parce qu'il ne fait nul doute pour le neuvième gardien, que c'était un test du gémeau.

\- Laisse moi réfléchir… Ce n'était pas si mal. On va dire que oui. Et pour répondre à ta pseudo question, inutile de me présenter. Ma renommée suffit à te faire deviner.

Si Kanon conserve une expression parfaitement sérieuse, Aioros, lui, se targue d'un sourire franc devant ce trait d'orgueil en lequel il ne croit pas un instant. Quoi que...

\- Sais tu, Kanon, que le Grand Pope risque fort de mal prendre le fait que tu transformes ce temple en un terrain de jeu ?

Avec un regard amusé et provocant, Kanon lui indique du doigt et sans le quitter des yeux, cette flèche d'or plantée dans le mur.

\- La seule preuve est en ta défaveur mon ami.

Le sagittaire lâche un rire outré avant que leur conversation ne soit interrompue par l'arrivée du Pope visiblement contrit, jetant un regard vers la flèche avant de le reporter sur le neuvième gardien.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Aioros ?

Rapidement le sagittaire lance un regard vers Kanon qui très visiblement, jubile en silence. Rien. Le gémeau ne dira rien. Beaucoup trop satisfait d'avoir finalement gagné la première manche de ce petit jeu distrayant.

Aioros se retient de sourire, soucieux que le Pope ne le prenne pour de l'insolence. Et forcément, lui non plus ne dira rien, Kanon en était persuadé. Parce qu'il n'est pas dans le caractère du sagittaire de rapporter ce genre d'événement.

\- Disons que… C'était un... essai ? Oui, un besoin de tester ma dextérité fraîchement retrouvée.

Devant le peu de conviction d'Aioros et la réponse bancale donnée, Shion soupire et ferme les yeux. A son esprit, la voix moqueuse de Dokho résonne. _« Les enfants jouent avec les jouets qu'on leur donne Shion ! »._ Alors puisqu' aucun des deuxne semble vouloir parler, autant feindre de croire en cette excuse.

\- Athéna t'attend. Tu peux y aller.

Le sagittaire le remercie d'un geste de tête avant de tourner les yeux vers Kanon en s'éloignant vers la porte.

 _« Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »_

« _J'attends ta revanche avec impatience, Sagittaire »_

Blasé. C'est à peu près le seul message que le regard de Shion véhicule en se posant sur le gémeau avant de poursuivre sa route en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Shion sort sur le perron du temple, accueillant avec plaisir les rayons du soleil dont il n'a guère pu profiter avant le réveil de Kanon.

\- Je suis aussi surpris que ravi de te voir à ce point en forme.

\- Je suppose que je te le dois, même si tu connais ma position au sujet de ce retour.

Par réflexe, le regard du gémeau se porte sur les escaliers du sanctuaire et sur les douze maisons dont les vestiges en cours de reconstruction s'élèvent à nouveau vers le ciel. Et malgré ce signe d'espoir, il demeure difficile de ne pas apercevoir les images de cette fameuse nuit, où les ténèbres se sont emparés du Sanctuaire. Néanmoins Kanon revient rapidement au présent en détournant son regard vers le pope. Nul doute que son choix de l'emmener ici était réfléchi. D'ailleurs, le Pope n'a pas cessé de le regarder. Être présent au moment de les lâcher vers le Sanctuaire, c'est un privilège auquel il tient beaucoup et un soutien qu'il veut leur offrir.

\- Tu attends Milo ou bien ton frère ?

\- C'est Milo qui doit arriver. Nous avons prévu de prendre le temps de discuter.

\- Je vois... Kanon… Ton frère sera là sous peu, il doit voir Athéna..

Shion le sait, la surprise qu'il peut lire dans le regard du gémeau avant qu'il ne le détourne vers l'escalier, n'augure rien de bon. Le risque étant que cette surprise se meuve en angoisse, puis en rejet et en colère s'il se sent acculé. Et c'est d'autant plus inquiétant que Kanon a déjà mainte fois prouvé sa maîtrise des imprévus ainsi qu' un calme très réfléchi.

\- Tu sais, que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques jours, ça ne changera strictement rien il faudra bien que vous soyez en contact.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça maintenant.

\- Kanon, je ne l'exige pas. Je te le conseille vivement. Parce que si l'un d'entre vous se met dans une situation de rejet, vous allez vous retrouver dans une impasse d'où il sera difficile de sortir.

\- Ça fait des années que nous sommes dans une impasse Shion. A ce stade, il ne s'agit même plus de pardon. Nous ne nous reconnaissons même plus.

\- Je crois au contraire que vous ne vous êtes jamais aussi bien reconnus. Mais il va falloir prendre certains risques. Celui de ne pas voir les choses se passer comme tu l'aurais espéré. Ou même celui de ne pas les voir se passer comme tu l'as redouté. Dans tous les cas, inutile de t'y préparer, rien ne pourra se passer comme un seul d'entre vous l'a pensé. Vous êtes deux à créer cet événement. Tu sais que j'ai raison, j'en suis persuadé, mais je pense que tu as un autre doute. Si tu ne me le dis pas, il se peut que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour le découvrir.

Mais hélas ses mots restent vains. Bloqué sur une émotion que Shion parvient difficilement à estimer, Kanon secoue la tête et retourne vers l'entrée du temple avec une précipitation qu'il regrette aussitôt, lorsqu'il bouscule par mégarde le neuvième gardien qui s'apprêtait à en sortir. Devant le regard d'incompréhension totale d'Aioros, Kanon, murmure une brève excuse avant de reprendre sa route qu'il stoppe pourtant à l'injonction du Pope une demi seconde plus tard.

Le silence s'installe dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce que Shion les rejoigne. Kanon s'est retourné vers lui, nettement plus calme et serein, ce qui ne lui échappe pas. Même s'il demeure un léger malaise dans sa façon de se comporter, l'attitude n'est plus du tout la même, ce qui semble satisfaire et rassurer presque totalement l'ancien bélier.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Laissant Kanon se débrouiller avec la question du sagittaire, Shion les observe, non sans un certain air de satisfaction et de curiosité mêlées.

\- Tu n'es pas concerné.

\- Maintenant, je le suis.

Shion rit.

\- Vois-tu Kanon, la curiosité et l'implication sont deux traits de caractère des sagittaires et ils sont particulièrement exacerbés chez celui-ci. Tu vas avoir du mal à t'en défaire.

\- Il est aussi censé être lucide alors sa raison devrait très vite lui rappeler que son insistance va me déplaire.

\- Ma conscience me dit surtout que s'il y a un problème, je peux contribuer à le résoudre. Mais vu la complexité et l'importance que cela semble avoir, je parie que ça concerne Saga. Ça ne te toucherait pas de cette façon si cela devait concerner quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse en discuter.

Satisfait, le pope contourne le sagittaire en posant brièvement une main sur son épaule avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de le revoir c'est ça ?

\- Bien au contraire...

Aioros sourit en croisant les bras avant de s'approcher.

\- Je suis certain que lui aussi. Alors ça ne devrait pas mal se passer.

\- Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie que ça se passe bien. Ne faire aucun cas de ce qui est arrivé reviendrait à nier l'importance de ce à quoi nous avons dû renoncer.

\- Et bien, rien ne vous empêche de l'exprimer si ça peut vous permettre d'avancer. Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux capables de régler des comptes dans le calme.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Non, mais ça n'est pas mon frère. J'ai beaucoup de mal à régler certains points avec le mien, si ça peut te rassurer. Pour ce qui concerne Saga... J'ai opté pour ce que je trouvais le plus confortable et productif. Je me suis attaché à des souvenirs et nous en avons pas mal ensemble. Positifs, même s'il y avait de la compétition entre nous. Au bout du compte ça n'a fait que nous rendre plus efficaces. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'efface ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais au moins je nous donne une chance de repartir sur une base plus saine. Je ne crois pas, Kanon, que toi et moi, nous ayons beaucoup de choses à gagner, en nous laissant dépasser par les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit où je me faisais tailler en pièce par Shura et où toi... tu gérais un autre type de problème non moins conséquent. Maintenant, je suis certain que tu trouveras ta façon à toi de régler cela quand tu le verras. Que tu lui parles ou que tu ne lui parles pas, l'important, c'est juste que vous ne refusiez pas de vous voir. Tu m'as dit en plus, que tu en as envie. Alors ne te le refuse pas. Si tu as besoin de temps pour le reste et bien prends le. Inutile de compliquer les choses.

\- Nous serons vite fixés. Ils arrivent.

\- Je te laisse ?

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt.

\- J'accepte ton invitation si courtoise Kanon.

Après tout pourquoi pas. Assister à une rencontre au sommet est un privilège que beaucoup d'autres aimeraient avoir. Mais seuls lui et Milo y auront droit.

Si Kanon n'a guère eu le temps d'anticiper une rencontre aussi rapide, Saga, lui, ne songe presque qu'à cela depuis son retour. Pour autant, devant le fait accompli, les mots restent muets. Tout ce qu'il pourrait tenter de dire lui apparaît en cet instant comme vide de sens. Il est heureux, certes, et fier aussi. Ah ça oui, ce qu'il peut être fier de lui. Il l'aime, c'est une certitude. Mais il lui semble tellement inapproprié d'exprimer cela maintenant… Les événements tragiques qu'ils se sont infligés nécessitent une certaine pudeur aujourd'hui. Ne serait-ce qu'évaluer la distance à laquelle il peut s'arrêter, à ses côtés, semble assez difficile. Il ne faut pas prendre le risque d'un rejet, mais néanmoins tenter de l'approcher suffisamment. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, Kanon s'est très clairement détourné de lui. Mais le contexte était tragique. Aujourd'hui, son frère semble accepter de lui faire face. Quelque part, cette seule situation le ravit. Elle ne lui suffit certes pas, mais c'est un excellent recommencement.

Pour Aioros, il semble évident qu'ils n'y arriveront pas. Peut-être qu'effectivement Kanon avait raison lorsqu'il prétendait qu'il était trop tôt. Alors c'est peut-être à lui de poser la première pierre de l'édifice.

\- C'est très… curieux.

Les deux paires d'yeux gémellaires se posent alors sur lui, mais il attend, patiemment, que l'un d'eux, piqué par la curiosité, se mette enfin à parler et comme il s'y attendait, c'est Kanon qui le fait en premier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ?

\- J'entends bien que pour toi, ça ne l'est pas. Mais pour moi…. Je vous vois l'un à côté de l'autre pour la première fois.

Kanon plisse légèrement les yeux, curieux.

\- Et ça fait quoi ?

De son côté Milo ricane en regardant son voisin du neuvième.

\- Tu as le goût du risque toi.

Ce à quoi Aioros ne lui répond que par un large sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les jumeaux.

\- Et bien, oui, je suppose que pour vous, l'idée d'être deux a toujours été très naturelle. Le problème réside dans le fait que ce qui aurait dû être un avantage, s'est soldé par une opprobre alors oui, aujourd'hui, vous voir pour la toute première fois ensemble, c'est assez réconfortant. Surtout pour moi qui n'ai pas eu la clairvoyance de m'en apercevoir, ce qui ne manque pas de m'arracher des regrets. Moi qui t'ai fréquenté pendant des années, Saga, je constate avec dépit l'évidence qui ne m'a pourtant jamais effleuré l'esprit lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Donc là, en cet instant précis où je vous parle, j'ai l'impression de voir se tourner une page sur laquelle il serait écrit : _Acte II, La justice renaissante_ , ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est un peu comme si maintenant que vous êtes deux, tout était beaucoup plus stable. Oui c'est ça, ça m'inspire un certain équilibre.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment stable quand nous étions réunis tu sais…

\- Nous ne l'étions pas réellement, le coupe Saga d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaité un peu moins ferme, mais de son côté Aioros sourit. Ça y est. Le premier échange vient d'avoir lieu.

Du reste, Kanon ne semble pas s'en formaliser, bien au contraire. Certes Saga l'a contredit, mais il l'a fait avec une assurance qui ne laisse aucun doute sur la façon dont il a vécu l'effacement pure et simple de l'existence de son cadet. Néanmoins le regret de l'aîné demeure, parce que Kanon ne répond pas. Il aurait aimé qu'il confirme ses dires. Finalement, peut-être faut-il prendre son silence comme une approbation. Par Athéna, ce que les choses pourraient être simple si, en lieu et place de cette pudeur gênante, il avait pu, simplement, le prendre dans ses bras.

C'est à croire que rien ne pourra jamais être simple. Peut-être faut-il s'accorder un temps mort. Juste de quoi reprendre son souffle pour mieux pouvoir repartir.

\- Je dois voir Athéna mais... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'attendes.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas, si tu as du retard par ma faute. Comment vas-tu ?

Cette réponse, Saga se la repasse en boucle dans sa mémoire. Kanon veut qu'il reste. C'est détourné mais ça reste très clair. C'est une angoisse, mais une angoisse tellement précieuse qu'il en arrêterait presque le temps. Mais il faut lui répondre, même si aucun de ses mots ne pourras être à la hauteur de ce que Kanon vient de lui offrir. Il faut d'ailleurs que son cadet cesse de le faire passer de la désillusion à l'espoir s'il ne veut pas que le stress engendré ne le renvoie directement au royaume d'Hadès.

\- Et bien... A vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus du dernier moment où j'ai pu me sentir aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'ose néanmoins, te retourner la question, sachant que tu n'es pas ravi de notre situation.

Kanon détourne le regard vers l'entrée du temple, avant que le silence ne revienne s'établir entre eux deux. Une situation que Saga n'accepte pas. Jamais plus. Parce que le temps leur a déjà trop manqué et parce que la guerre sainte leur a rappelé ce qu'ils étaient. Avant. Avant de se détruire comme ils ont pu le faire en emportant dans leur déchéance tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Et même plus encore. Une souffrance destructrice imposée à tous par la force. Alors peu importe ce qui adviendra, ils ont de toutes façons vécu le pire.

\- Kanon regarde moi.

Saga le sait parfaitement, il la devine et la voit sans mal, cette angoisse oppressante, la même que celle qu'il endure et contre laquelle Kanon lutte de toutes ses forces afin de contenir une émotion qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir contrôler si elle devait se trouver libérée. C'est une souffrance de plus qu'il refuse de le voir éprouver et qu'il ne peut plus s'infliger. Alors tant pis pour cette glaciale pudeur censée leur apporter confort et protection, la distance est franchie. Saga le serre, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui du reste, n'est pas tout à fait faux puisque tout manque de se briser durant quelques fractions de secondes, alors que son jumeau tente de se reculer.

Un réflexe bien vite dissipé face à ce sentiment qu'il pensait oublié et qu'il veut absolument laisser reprendre la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Alors il referme un bras autour de lui, d'abord hésitant mais finalement, pourquoi aurait-il fait autre chose ? Pourquoi aurait-il dû se priver de l'apaisement que lui procure cette étreinte ? « Apaisement » est d'ailleurs un terme dont il ignorait le sens alors peut-être qu'Aioros a visé juste, ce qui, du reste, ne serait pas étonnant. Peut-être que c'est ça, l'équilibre dont il parlait.

Pour l'aîné, le fait de le sentir enfin se détendre sonne comme un accomplissement. Sans la moindre volonté de le lâcher, Saga s'écarte pourtant très légèrement, afin de raccrocher à nouveau son regard.

\- Tu te souviens du serment ?

Kanon esquisse un pâle sourie en secouant négativement la tête. Non pas qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, mais plutôt qu'il préfère le garder bien enfoui dans sa mémoire.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû essayer de le tenir.

\- Pas tout à fait Kanon. Nous n'aurions jamais dû AVOIR à le tenir. Ce que j'espère aujourd'hui, c'est que nous ayons tous les deux envie de le refaire.

Amusé mais visiblement opposé à l'idée, Kanon sourit.

\- Et tu veux quoi cette fois Saga ? Une autre colère de Shion ? Méfies-toi, il est plus jeune qu'à l'époque. Et puis ensuite, la destruction du panthéon tout entier ?

Saga esquisse un sourire.

\- Savoir que l'idée ne te rebute pas me suffit amplement. Mais cesse donc de blasphémer dans le temple d'Athéna.

\- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça. Nous étions ici pour le faire ce serment, et n'était-il pas déjà le plus grand blasphème de tous les temps ?

\- Probablement, mais à l'époque, nous étions trop jeunes pour le savoir.

Cette fois le cadet ne peut retenir un léger rire étonné.

\- Et maintenant que nous ne le sommes plus tu veux recommencer ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es le plus provocateur de nous deux.

\- Laisse toi le temps d'observer ce qui se passe ici. Tu comprendras. Quant à moi, je te l'ai dit, je veux que nous en ayons tous les deux besoin. Jusque là, je ne t'en reparlerai pas.

Si tout cela n'a pas encore vraiment de sens pour lui, Kanon l'observe donc en silence sans réfuter l'idée. S'il est une chose qu'il connaît de son frère, c'est qu'il ne dit jamais rien sans raison et quelque part, l'explication qu'il lui donne est loin d'être très encourageante. Il se peut donc que sa volonté de réitérer ce serment dont personne ne connaît les termes, soit justifiée.

\- Très bien Saga. Si j'en arrive à la même conclusion, je t'en parlerai. Néanmoins cette fois, si Shion nous tombe dessus je crois qu'il nous tue. Maintenant... Tu ferais bien de rejoindre Athéna.

L'aîné acquiesce en le lâchant à regret. Avant que les deux gémeaux ne s'obligent à prendre chacun une route opposée. Le seuil de la porte passé, Saga la referme et s'y adosse avant de respirer profondément. L'énergie nécessitée par leur échange l'a vidé et pourtant, c'est la chose la plus précieuse que ce retour lui donnera de vivre. Une chance qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir depuis près de treize années. Alors bien sûr, ça n'est pas terminé. Trop de non-dits, de souffrance, de querelles pour que les choses reprennent leur cours sans difficultés. Des conflits, il y en aura. Des périodes d'éloignement aussi, probablement. Mais cette fois, il ne permettra pas que ces événements les séparent.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kanon reste un moment immobile avant de s'asseoir en haut de l'escalier, le regard figé sur la pierre. En silence, Aioros et Milo viennent s'installer chacun d'un côté du gémeau. Difficile de briser le silence désormais. Et puis Kanon ne semble ni pouvoir, ni vouloir le faire. Il va donc falloir que l'un d'eux s'en charge. Inutile de revenir sur ce qui vient de se jouer sous leurs yeux ce moment ne leur appartient qu' à eux.

Finalement le sagittaire s'appuie sur son épaule pour se relever, un geste si peu familier pour le gémeau qu'il en quitte ses réflexions pour le suivre du regard. Et c'est sans compter sur cette main qu'il lui tend pour l'aider à se relever, et qui n'a rien d'anodin, Kanon en a parfaitement conscience, d'autant que cette entrevue avec Saga, n'aurait jamais eu lieu sans l'intervention du neuvième gardien. Une main qu'il accepte avant de se relever, très vite imité par Milo dont le visage déborde de satisfaction.

\- il est temps de redescendre maintenant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Douze jours s'étaient écoulé. Douze jours durant lesquels le passé menaçait à nouveau de se répéter, isolant dans leur temple, ou dans leurs propres activités, des chevaliers dont la nature criait son besoin de contact et d'échange. Shion regardait avec impuissance, l'agonie d'une fraternité chèrement acquise au profit de la Colère ou de la Mélancolie. Rien, absolument rien dans ce sanctuaire, n'était fait pour rompre ce dangereux isolement et redonner aux Ors cette notion d'unité et de force, qui devait les placer bien au dessus des autres rangs de chevaliers.

Au sein du troisième temple, les gémeaux se retrouvaient chaque soir, après le retour de Saga et même si parfois le silence s'installait, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Chacun des deux frères était décidé à crever l'abcès qui, parfois, au moyen de quelques souvenirs, menaçait de s'installer sournoisement. D'ailleurs, de ce temple, Kanon n'en sortait que très peu, si ce n'est pour observer en restant à distance, des frères d'armes desquels il se sentait vraiment éloigné. Alors Milo venait, seul habilité par les deux frères pour s'immiscer dans leurs soirées. D'ailleurs, Saga n'avait, pas même une fraction de seconde, montré la moindre objection aux visites du scorpion, chose qui n'était pas passée inaperçue au regard de Kanon sans pour autant qu'il fasse le moindre commentaire.

Avec Mu, Shaka et Shura, Kanon formait sans le savoir, le groupe de « ceux que l'on ne voit jamais, mais que l'on ne souhaiterait pas croiser réunis ». Lorsque cette phrase était arrivée à l'oreille du scorpion, celui ayant osé la prononcer, n'avait pu se relever pendant longtemps. Mais pour autant, la critique s'était déjà étendue à tout le sanctuaire.

Parfaitement conscient de son rôle dans l'isolement de Shura, de ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il engendre et que seul le capricorne peut parvenir à surmonter, l'élan du sagittaire auprès des recrues s'était fané. Shura l'évitait lui. Kanon évitait tout le monde sauf Milo. Shaka perdait toute sérénité au contact d'autant d'animosité inutile et Mû s'était réfugié dans son atelier à réparer des armures éprouvées par la guerre.

Parmi ceux qu'il arrivait encore à croiser, les sentiments n'étaient pas non plus des plus productifs. Aldébaran semblait désolé sans avoir plus de volonté pour y remédier. Masque de mort s'en amusait beaucoup, du moins en apparence. Aiolia s'efforçait maladroitement de profiter de son frère. Camus était tristement silencieux mais bel et bien présent. Quant à Aphrodite, habitué à évoluer dans le pire des contexte, il l'acceptait comme acquis.

Dokho observait avec Shion, sans vraiment prendre part à la situation, le vieux maître considérant qu'ils avaient désormais l'expérience et les moyens de gérer cette situation seuls, pour peu qu'ils en aient envie. Et pour l'heure, les seuls vraiment motivés à le faire ne dépassaient pas le nombre de trois Saga, Milo et Aioros.

Appuyé à un pilier de l'arène, non loin de Saga, le sagittaire observe l'entraînement des novices sans vraiment le voir.

\- J'en ai assez, il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

Interloqué de l'entendre ainsi rompre leur silence, Saga se tourne vers lui.

\- Oui Saga, j'en ai assez de cette situation et c'est précisément à nous deux, de leur montrer l'exemple et de mettre au sein de ce sanctuaire un semblant d'équilibre, ou a défaut, une paix solide.

\- Tu es déjà un exemple pour eux Aioros. Tu accordes un pardon sans bornes et c'est précisément ce qui t'éloigne d'eux car ils n'en sont pas encore capables et culpabilisent pour ça. Laisse leur le temps. Ils ont passé la majorité de leurs années à grandir avec la rivalité, la haine et le mensonge. Ça ne peut pas s'effacer en quelques jours. Si tu forces les choses trop précocement, tu vas provoquer des conflits. Crois moi, je voudrais aussi que les choses changent. Mais ça n'est pas le moment.

\- Leur laisser du temps Saga ? Shura a tout, sauf besoin de temps. Il se torture l'esprit et s'interroge sur son mérite et son honneur et quoi que je puisse lui dire, rien n'y fait. Si moi je lui pardonne, lui ne se pardonnera jamais cette erreur. Pour ce qui concerne mon frère, c'est un peu mieux, mais il ne se passe pas une journée où je ne le surprends pas en train de me regarder avec tristesse. Je ne supporte plus ça ! Et je ne te parle que des deux personnes qui m'étaient les plus proches. Je pourrais aussi te parler de leurs luttes personnelles au sein du sanctuaire et même de ton frère...

\- Je ne te le conseille pas.

Saga et Aioros se retournent pour apercevoir Kanon se diriger lentement vers eux.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu nous écoutes ?

\- Assez... Demande à Saga, je fais tout le temps ça.

Dans l'arène, les rares spectateurs on retrouvé un semblant d'intérêt pour cet échange. La présence de Kanon est déjà une raison de curiosité. Mais pas autant que peut l'être une discussion entre les deux « inconnus » du Sanctuaire.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé ?

\- Je n'aspire pas à avoir de bonnes manières.

\- Ne commencez pas à vous chamailler...

Mais en guise de réponse, Saga reçoit un double « on ne se chamaille pas » lancé avec assez d'autorité pour lui passer l'envie d'insister. Et visiblement, la situation amuse beaucoup les deux coupables.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à nous rejoindre...

\- Dois-je comprendre que je t'ai manqué ?

Aioros semble indécis le temps de quelques secondes. C'est étrange comme cette question ne lui est jamais venue à l'esprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et pourtant, c'est une évidence que, oui, sa présence lui a manqué. Depuis ces quelques minutes partagées au sein du treizième temple, qui ont été une véritable bouffée d'oxygène dans l'atmosphère lourde de regrets du Sanctuaire. Et puis Kanon le met au défi quand les autres l'adulent sans compromis. Difficile de se laisser appesantir par le passé quand on est avec lui. Et si les jumeaux paraissent si semblables physiquement, discuter avec eux trois minutes permet à coup sûr de les différencier. Et c'est sans parler du regard constamment conquérant du cadet qu'il a bien du mal à ne pas observer.

Devant ce silence, Kanon ébauche un sourire satisfait, rappelant immédiatement le sagittaire à la réalité, mais bien trop tard pour que son trouble ait pu échapper à l'ex-marina. Néanmoins, celui-ci n'insiste pas, contournant son vis à vis pour aller s'appuyer à la main courante.

\- Que voudrais-tu faire ? Les réunir pour tenter de leur en parler ? Tu vas te brûler les ailes sagittaire… Autant mettre tout le monde dans l'arène et compter les points.

\- Viendras-tu ?

Sur le point de répondre, Kanon s'interrompt néanmoins pour tourner les yeux vers les tribunes d'où les autres se sont approchés. Parmi eux, Aiolia rejoint son frère sous le regard attentif, mais non moins réprobateur, de Saga. L'ex Grand Pope le sait. Aiolia est une savante alliance de noblesse et d'impulsivité. Associée à sa jeunesse et au contexte particulier de leur retour, la confrontation avec Kanon peut vite dégénérer.

\- Tu vas dire non, n'est-ce pas ? Si mon frère veut tenter quelque chose vis à vis de nous, tu n'es pas obligé de l'en dissuader avec autant de mépris à notre égard. S'il doit se brûler les ailes, ça ne sera certainement pas à notre contact. Je trouve ça dommage qu'après le pardon que t'a donné Athéna, tu ne fasses pas le moindre effort pour t'inclure dans le groupe où tu as chèrement acquis ta place. Non au lieu de ça, tu t'éloignes, tu juges à distance et tu ne nous parles pas. Douze jours Kanon ! Douze jours que tu nous ignores ! Quant à mon frère, vu la façon dont tu t'adresses à lui, je ne sais même pas quoi en penser.

\- Aiola je pense que ça, ça ne concerne que Kanon et moi. Si ça me posait un problème, je lui en aurais déjà fait part, tu sais.

Kanon respire profondément. Rester calme. A vrai dire, il pourrait presque se convaincre que c'est attendrissant et que l'intervention du lion n'est que la manifestation d'une relation fraternelle exacerbée, alliant inquiétude, possessivité et amour. S'il cherche au plus profond de sa mémoire, dans les souvenirs cachés et scellés, lui et Saga étaient bien plus fusionnels encore. Ensemble, ils étaient difficilement approchables, se gardant l'un pour l'autre sans espoir de partage, comme si leur gémellité les rendait interdépendants et que leur survie en dépendait. Ce qui, finalement, était probablement vrai. Personne, alors, n'aurait pu envisager les séparer.

Personne, sauf Shion.

L'ex-marina ferme les yeux un bref instant et s'efforce, devant l'émotion engendrée par le retour de ce souvenir, de le re-sceller soigneusement d'où il vient. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'a plus, désormais, la moindre animosité à l'égard du jeune lion. Alors c'est vrai qu'il se sent désagréablement vidé et troublé, mais il n'aurait pas été de bon ton, de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Après tout, c'est le frère d'Aioros, et les instants, même rares, qu'il partage avec le sagittaire sont assez précieux à ses yeux pour ne pas prendre le risque de les voir se ternir.

\- D'accord Aiolia. J'ai bien compris que tu ne m'aimes pas et tu as probablement bien saisi que ça m'est égal. Seulement sache que pas une seule fois je n'ai manqué de respect à ton frère et que nos conversations ont au moins le mérite de ne pas être désagréables pour lui et ça, peux tu en dire autant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore ?

Rapidement la main d'Aioros se pose sur le bras du second gémeau, le réduisant instantanément au silence avec cet air d'incompréhension et d'injustice si difficile à accepter pour le neuvième gardien. Parce que Kanon a compris les difficultés qu'il rencontre avec son petit frère, parce qu'il est probablement le seul et qu'il avait le droit à cette réponse. Mais est-ce qu'Aiolia est prêt à l'entendre ? A vrai dire, il n'a même pas pris le temps d'y songer. Ce geste s'est imposé par nature, presque inconsciemment, par simple instinct de protection envers son frère, car nul ne sait comment Kanon aurait présenté les choses.

Et pourtant, cela devient presque un regret.

Aioros fronce les sourcils. D'abord, lorsque Kanon l'a interrogé sur l'éventualité qu'il ait pu lui manquer, il a réalisé qu'effectivement, c'était le cas. Et maintenant, il lui semble difficile de défendre Aiolia au détriment du second gémeau. Une fois de plus, la voix de l'ex-marina le sort de ses réflexions.

\- Je vous laisse.

Sans rien ajouter Kanon s'éloigne et disparaît dans l'escalier menant à la sortie. Très vite, Aioros part à sa suite à travers les dédales de pierres et colonnes brisées.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre Je ne lui en veux même pas. Je suppose qu'il va lui falloir un moment, pour ne plus s'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Et à moi ?

Cette fois le gémeau s'arrête et se retourne vers lui.

\- C'est ton frère, tu le protèges. C'est dans ta nature, tu as toujours agi ainsi avec lui. Néanmoins, il faudra bien que tu le lui dises, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge.

Kanon s'interrompt un instant avant de reprendre, amusé.

\- Ton frère est grand maintenant tu sais.

De la part d'un autre, le commentaire serait probablement moins bien passé. C'est vrai qu'il a été privé de le voir grandir. Mais Kanon parvient à lui faire assimiler la réalité de façon décalée.

\- J'ai l'espoir qu'il comprenne seul. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Je cherche un endroit qui ne soit pas en ruines…

Parce que tout dans ce sanctuaire semble ne tenir qu'à un fil et qu'en cet instant, Kanon a besoin d'un peu de stabilité.

\- L'oliveraie d'Athéna ?

Kanon esquisse un sourire.

\- Aurais-je oublié le souvenir de t'avoir invité à rester ?

\- Bien sûr. Souviens-toi, il y a douze jours, au pied du temple d'Athéna. Tu m'as même menacé si j'avais le malheur de le faire.

Kanon le jauge du regard quelques instants, amusé. Après tout, il peut être intéressant de lui accorder cette manche là.

\- On y va.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Au bord de l'oliveraie, s'ouvre le spectacle désolant de cet ancien refuge naturel soufflé par l'explosion de l'Athéna Exclamation. Le pouvoir d'Athéna n'a cependant pas abandonné les lieux, puisque chaque branche porte désormais le rameau de la résurrection et l'espoir de leur offrir très bientôt, le silence et l'ombre tellement manquante en ces lieux.

\- Tu venais souvent ici ?

Kanon acquiesce en s'installant sur un tronc renversé, très vite imité par un sagittaire décidé à lui soutirer une vraie conversation. Mais rapidement, la voix des gardes les appelant se fait entendre. Rapidement les deux ors échangent un regard. Shion aura certainement décidé de tous les convoquer, une fois de plus, et les fait chercher. Et forcément, devant cette opportunité ratée d'enfin pouvoir parler, Aioros affiche une certaine déception face à laquelle Kanon sourit et reprend à voix basse.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ?

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'irais pas, mais...

\- Ça ne tient qu'à toi. Donne moi ta réponse.

Mi amusé, mi curieux, et en grand besoin d'oxygène et de décompression, Aioros se laisse finalement tenter, sans même songer aux conséquences. S'en suit une vaste chasse avec les gardes, à travers l'oliveraie jusqu'aux baraquements des soldats, pour finir sur des chemins aussi pierreux qu'insoupçonnés des falaises. Amusés et satisfaits, les deux ors s'installent à l'ombre de celles-ci. Puis le silence s'installe. Apaisant. Loin des bruits de l'arène et du mouvement incessant qui règne dans le sanctuaire depuis la reconstruction. Kanon le regarde, depuis bien trop longtemps d'ailleurs, pour ne pas extirper un sourire au sagittaire. Difficile de savoir ce que le gémeau peut penser lorsqu'il fait cela, mais ça n'a guère d'importance. Cette pseudo fuite n'a pas de prix. Peu importe la suite, le petit jeu en valait la peine. Cette complicité dans la discrétion lui a plu. Leur communication silencieuse également. Et même s'ils ne pourront pas rester ici longtemps, ce sont au moins quelques minutes durant lesquelles leur mémoire se créait des souvenirs de liberté et d'insouciance. Un trésor en somme, que très vite leurs responsabilités viennent enfouir au plus profond d'eux.

\- On s'accorde dix minutes ?

\- Dix minutes oui... Tu n'as pas usé d'illusion cette fois. Tu as fait ça à égalité avec eux.

\- Aioros, même sans user de cosmos, nous ne serons jamais à égalité avec eux. Ou alors, il aurait fallu leur laisser des messages leur indiquant où nous trouver. C'est trop facile, mais c'est divertissant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais certain que tu répondrais quelque chose de la sorte.

\- Tu commences à me connaître.

\- Pas autant que je le voudrais. J'ignore la majeure partie de ta vie. Alors oui, je serais curieux que tu me racontes.

\- C'est vrai que dix minutes pourraient amplement suffire à tout te résumer mais pour le moment, j'ai envie de profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste avant de rentrer.

\- Tu promets que tu le feras plus tard ?

\- Oui. Comme ça tu cesseras de t'imaginer qu'il y a plein d'autres choses à savoir.

\- Kanon, en attendant j'aimerais assez que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne voulais pas revenir... C'est un point qui m'inquiète.

Kanon soupire avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la pierre en regardant le ciel.

\- Tu en as eu un aperçu aujourd'hui, avec ton frère. Il y a un trop grand fossé entre vous et moi. J'ai été l'un des leurs mais le temps de remplacer Saga. C'était temporaire, en attendant que je paie ma dette. Et puis à quel titre devrais-je accepter ce retour ? Pour moi, la boucle était bouclée et c'était très bien ainsi. Je n'avais pas mérité d'autre chance. J'ai déjà eu la plus précieuse qui soit. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait encore besoin de moi. Alors peu importe ce que ça doit me coûter d'être ici sans rôle clair, je n'allait pas lui refuser. Mais ça va. J'ai trouvé un sagittaire divertissant, aussi dépaysé que moi et qui n'arrive pas à dire à son frère d'étouffer ses regrets lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur lui, parce qu'ils lui renvoient à chaque instant l'image de sa mort et de la déchéance qui s'en est suivie.

\- Et tu comptais lui balancer ça comme ça ?

\- Sans aucun doute !

\- Mais tu n'es pas croyable il s'en serait voulu encore plus.

\- Peut-être oui. Mais pas longtemps, vu qu'il aurait compris. On y retourne ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Kanon esquisse un sourire. C'est plaisant de voir un sagittaire dévoué et docile faire le choix d'écouter ses propres désirs pour une fois.

\- Il y a un autre point que j'aimerais te voir éclaircir.

Et puis surtout, définitivement non, Aioros ne veut pas rentrer. Ne surtout pas interrompre ce petit moment de paix et de liberté qu'il lui semble bien ne jamais avoir ressenti.

\- Vas y, dis-moi lequel.

\- De quel serment parliez-vous, toi et ton frère.

Cette fois le visage du gémeau se teinte d'une certaine gravité alors qu'il détourne son regard de lui. Un long silence s'en suit, au cours duquel Aioros en arrive à se demander s'il ne vient pas de faire une erreur irrécupérable.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était mal élevé d'écouter les conversations des autres ?

Cette fois Aioros se détend, un peu, s'octroyant un sourire en attendant patiemment sans insister que Kanon se décide à répondre. Pourtant, il semble hésiter. Lui parler d'un événement qui les a toujours hantés tout en orientant chacune de leurs décisions, aura forcément des conséquences sur ses rapports avec le sagittaire. Mais qui, au sein de ce sanctuaire, est plus à même de les comprendre que lui ? N'a t-il pas lui aussi un frère ?

\- D'accord. Mais tu risques fort de le regretter.

\- Nous sommes d'accord que cela appartient au passé Kanon.

C'est assez impressionnant de constater la capacité réelle de cet homme à pardonner. Après un moment d'hésitation, Kanon tend vers lui sa main gauche paume vers le ciel. Aioros baisse les yeux vers celle-ci avant de la prendre et d'en écarter les doigts pour y voir, encrée dans sa peau, les traces d'une cicatrice qu'il se souvient avoir déjà vu, identique, sur celle de Saga. Surpris, il relève les yeux vers lui sans pour autant le lâcher.

\- Pour une fois, c'était son idée et elle me plaisait. J'en avais besoin et il le savait. C'est arrivé la veille de sa dernière épreuve avant de décrocher l'armure d'or.

\- Je me souviens qu'il s'était blessé et j'avais songé que le moment était hélas très mal choisi. Mais il a réussi sans difficulté.

\- Quelques heures avant, il était allé voir Shion et moi je l'attendais là bas. Je voulais qu'il ait cette armure et au fond de moi je ne doutais pas qu'il y parvienne. Pour moi, il était le meilleur de tous, il ne pouvait pas échouer. Seulement, je savais qu'après cette armure, le fossé entre nous se creuserait encore davantage. Shion m'y préparait depuis des années. Il encourageait cet éloignement, c'était continuel Aioros, je le supportais de moins en moins. Mais Saga lui, il en avait fait son sacerdoce. Bien sûr qu'il en souffrait, probablement autant que moi, mais cette souffrance, elle lui semblait nécessaire pour mettre en exergue sa dévotion envers Athéna. Et ce jour là, je lui ai dit. C'était une angoisse trop envahissante. J'étais dans l'engrenage. Je voulais qu'il gagne mais je savais qu'elle nous condamnait, Elle Gemini. Shion avait toujours procédé ainsi. Il savait parfaitement me convaincre d'accepter volontairement toutes les étapes de notre situation. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas pu.

Kanon s'interrompt mais le sagittaire patiente, lui laissant le temps nécessaire.

\- Ça n'était pas juste. J'avais renoncé à tout le reste, mais là c'était trop. Il était hors de question que je renonce à lui. Et... Il faut croire qu'il l'a bien compris lorsqu'il m'a écouté lui en faire le reproche. Ça l'a touché, je l'ai parfaitement vu. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça lui non plus. Tu vois, dans ces moment là, il n'y avait plus que nous. Seulement nous. Plus d'armure, plus de Sanctuaire. Les moments où l'on se retrouvait de la sorte se faisaient de plus en rares. Il tentait de me rassurer sur le fait que nous ne serions pas séparés, qu'il m'aimait toujours... Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je l'ai mis au défi de me le prouver. Alors il a eu cet air résolu et il me regardait avec tant d'assurance... que je l'ai cru. Il a proposé un serment. Un serment sur le sang. Mais forcément, ça n'a pas été aussi simple que ça pouvait le sembler.

\- Venant de vous deux, ça m'aurait étonné oui.

\- Il nous fallait trouver une arme, dans un sanctuaire où elles sont proscrites.

Aioros se crispe légèrement. Se pourrait-il que...

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense tout de même….

\- Si. Il en a eu l'idée, j'ai volé le poignard d'Athéna. Travail d'équipe. Après tout, il était réputé tuer les dieux. Mais nous n'en étions pas. Et nous avons serré cette lame ensemble, avec une force qui n'était pas nécessaire mais dont nous avions besoin pour prouver notre résolution. Et nous nous sommes promis... qu'à partir de ce jour, nous serions les seuls à compter vraiment et que nous détruirions ceux qui tenteraient de nous séparer. Il n'y aurait plus que nous et juste nous. C'était assez euphorisant pour moi sur le moment. Ils étaient tous contre nous mais peu importe puisque désormais nous serions deux contre tous.

Hélas, quand nous avons lâcher cette arme, nous nous sommes rendus compte que les plaies étaient assez profondes. Nous avions le sang-froid nécessaire mais là il s'agissait de remettre l'arme à sa place sans laisser la moindre trace et de filer du treizième temple sans croiser le Pope. Mais, comme tu t'en doutes, Shion nous a surpris. Et crois moi Aioros, Shion en colère, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il en avait des raisons. Avec le recul, bien sûr, je m'en rends compte. Mais à ce moment là, de le voir comme ça, je t'assure que ni Saga ni moi nous n'avons songé à broncher. Et comme nous avions frappé très fort en faisant ça, il était obligé de répondre de la même façon. Je me souviens encore du regard qu'il a posé sur moi. Jusqu'alors, à part mon frère, Shion était la seule personne que j'avais. Alors oui, il s'y prenait très bien, trop bien avec moi mais en contre-partie, je l'avais toujours laissé prendre les décisions pour moi et Saga. Tu parles, j'étais gamin quand tout cela a commencé. Alors certes j'avais du caractère, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, parce que je l'avais toujours respecté et écouté. Mais là... là j'ai parfaitement compris que c'était terminé.

Kanon s'arrête un moment. Absorbé par son récit, le gémeau n'a pas réalisé qu'Aioros a conservé entre les siennes cette main qu'il lui a donnée et qui portera à jamais la trace d'une erreur pour ne pas oublier.

\- La fin de l'histoire est très rapide... C'est verbalement qu'il a été le plus dur. Il m'a regardé froidement et m'a demandé si le vol du poignard était de mon fait. J'ai répondu que oui. Forcément Saga m'a défendu en arguant que c'était son idée alors il s'est tourné vers lui et lui a demandé d'où cette idée lui était venue... A aucun moment il n'a dit à Shion qu'il l'avait eue pour moi. Mais il a gardé le silence et le Pope a compris. Alors en continuant de fixer Saga, il m'a pointé du doigt. Il lui a dit, qu'il ne s'était pas montré digne de passer son épreuve aujourd'hui et lui a demandé de s'isoler le temps de réfléchir à ce que nous avions fait et à l'influence qu'il me laissait avoir sur lui malgré les responsabilités qu'il allait avoir à assurer. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de colère qu'à ce moment là. Je ne le haïssais pas encore parce qu'il restait Shion et que je ne côtoyais que lui depuis mon arrivée. Je voyais défiler tous ces souvenirs en sachant pertinemment qu'à partir de ce moment là je serai définitivement seul. Je pense aujourd'hui que c'était aussi difficile pour lui mais qu'il s'est obligé à se détacher de moi, on va dire, pour une cause qu'il croyait bonne.

\- Je suis heureux de ne pas être Pope. C'est difficile d'imaginer la façon dont on peu réagir face à des événements pareils. Saga a été autorisé à passer son épreuve rapidement puisque je l'avais vu avec la main bandée...

Machinalement Kanon pose son regard sur sa propre main avant de la soustraire, sans précipitation, de celles du sagittaire et reprend avec un énorme dépit.

\- Vingt-quatre heure. Vingt-quatre petites heures, le délai imposé pour des funérailles selon le culte d'Athéna, Aioros. NOS funérailles. Après ça, je suppose qu'il a trouvé les mots pour redevenir, aux yeux du Pope, digne de l'armure des gémeaux. Je suis allé voir son épreuve, discrètement, et je me suis isolé moi aussi quelques jours. Et puis l'histoire s'arrête là, parce qu'à compter de cette journée là, nous passions à une autre étape de notre vie, sur laquelle, moi-même, j'ai encore beaucoup de questionnements. Maintenant, on rentre.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aussi pesant que l'est l'atmosphère qui règne dans la salle Popale, le silence s'installe. Seuls les bruits de pas du Pope, étouffés par le tapis écarlate, parviennent à leurs oreilles. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Shion va et vient entre eux, le visage crispé, cherchant avec une concentration inquiétante, la façon la plus adéquate de débuter son sermon.

\- Je veux bien faire semblant de ne pas voir lorsque vous jouez dans les couloirs du treizième temple... Ce n'était pas très grave et plutôt amusant. Mais je suis persuadé que cette fois, vous n'avez pas pu ne pas entendre les gardes. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est moins le fait que vous ayez raté un rassemblement, que le fait que vous ayez délibérément souhaité le rater. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Face au silence des deux ors, Shion poursuit.

\- Votre absence a été remarquée et commentée. Vous êtes regardés. Ce que vous faites a forcément des répercussions sur le groupe. En ce qui te concerne Aioros, c'est encore plus vrai, du fait que tu es un modèle à suivre. Maintenant, je ne peux pas vous aider, si vous ne m'expliquez rien…

Mais seul le silence lui répond.

\- Je vois... Je suis conscient de la situation particulière que vous vivez, plus encore vous deux que les autres. Quelque part, je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez afin de diminuer un peu cette difficulté mais... Si ça ne se passe vraiment pas bien, je préfère grandement que vous m'en parliez plutôt que de devoir en gérer les conséquences trop tardivement. Ne ratez plus les rassemblements. Bien, voilà qui est dit. Cette petite réunion avait pour objectif de vous prévenir du départ d'Athéna pour le Japon pour quelques jours. Et comme visiblement vous avez besoin d'air, vous l'accompagnerez pour assurer sa sécurité. Je vous la confie...

\- Vous pouvez être rassuré.

\- Oh ça Aioros, je n'en ai jamais douté. Une dernière chose... N'ayez pas la folie de croire que je ne peux pas vous comprendre. Je pense avoir vécu assez longtemps pour avoir dû gérer un certain nombre de difficultés. Je vous apprécie suffisamment tous les deux pour espérer que vous me fassiez confiance.

Shion se déplace lentement vers une fenêtre et en observe longuement le ciel, soucieux.

\- Maintenant que le sujet est clos, j'aimerais beaucoup vous montrer quelque chose. Le soleil est déjà presque couché... C'est le moment idéal. Seriez-vous d'accord pour un petit passage sur le Mont Étoilé ?

Devant l'œil brillant d'envie du sagittaire, Shion ne peut retenir un sourire. Pour lui aussi, alors qu'il était encore chevalier du bélier, ce mont représentait un imaginaire inaccessible. Kanon, en revanche, semble nettement plus réservé, bien que visiblement volontaire pour une nouvelle découverte. Alors en quelques secondes, Shion les transporte tous les trois vers cet endroit tellement de fois décrit mais jamais observé. Et si l'altitude et le manque d'oxygène peuvent sembler désagréable à des ors, non porteurs des attributs popaux, le spectacle qui s'offre à leur yeux leur fait rapidement oublier. D'ailleurs, les voir ainsi admiratifs face à tant de beauté, a quelque chose d'apaisant pour un Pope soucieux de pouvoir parfois, juste profiter et les voir heureux.

Sur la mosaïque recouvrant le sol de la cour, des lettres en marbre rose indiquent les points cardinaux. Quelques torches apportent une luminosité supplémentaire bien que la lune soit presque pleine.

\- Voyez-vous, bien que le spectacle de ce crépuscule soit magnifique, quelque chose me dérange. Nous sommes en juillet et le soleil se couche presque totalement à l'Ouest. En cette période, l'inclinaison devrait-être légèrement plus grande. D'ici, c'est très visible. Mais ça n'est pas tout, nous allons attendre qu'il fasse plus noir.

\- Vous ne nous direz rien avant cela ?

\- Non Aioros, vous allez devoir patienter un peu mais, pas très longtemps. Là nuit est claire, vous allez le remarquer seuls.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas simplement nous montrer la position du soleil... C'est la lune que vous souhaitiez nous faire observer. Elle est sur l'écliptique, bientôt totalement alignée avec la terre et le soleil...

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

Shion tourne alors son regard vers Kanon dont les yeux n'ont jamais quitté le ciel.

\- Tu es bien silencieux Kanon...

Le gémeau quitte la lune du regard pour le tourner vers le Pope, inquiet.

\- … Sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'équinoxe en juillet. Cet alignement des axes n'a donc rien de naturel et l'on peut s'attendre à ce que les marées qui vont en découler, ne le soient pas non plus...

Sourire satisfait du Pope qui s'installe sur un banc de pierre avant de les inviter à faire de même, puis relève les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Ce sera le cas dans une quinzaine de jours. J'ai envoyé un groupe de chevaliers de bronze en lieux et places les plus fortement concernés par ces éventuelles marées. Je devrais avoir le bilan de leurs enquêtes et interventions pendant votre séjour au Japon. Si le travail des bronzes s'avérait incomplet, j'en choisirai deux d'entre vous pour le faire. Et il se trouve que j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser à vous deux et je suis certain que vous brûlez de les entendre. Alors regardez l'écliptique... Les étoiles doubles des gémeaux, Castor et Pollux, juste ici avec leur éclat solaire si arrogant... et presque à l'opposé, Kaus Australis, celle du sagittaire, dans sa douce lueur bleuté, près de la géante rouge Antares du scorpion, aussi incandescente que son représentant parmi nous... Vos deux signes achèvent le printemps et l'automne, justement les saisons des équinoxes. J'ai vu cela comme un excellent présage. Et puis... vos deux cosmos, s'ils sont totalement opposés, sont aussi extrêmement complémentaires, ce qui décuple votre efficacité. Alors même si je suis très étonné de voir que vous vous entendez, j'en suis très satisfait. Mettez ça de côté quelques jours, partez au Japon pour protéger Athéna et nous en reparlerons à votre retour. Je vous en dirai davantage à ce moment là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! J'ai oublié de préciser dans mon descriptif du premier chapitre, que je n'ai absolument pas respecté les âges des plus jeunes.**

 **Voilà donc la suite. Je sais que ça ne "bouge" pas trop, mais il me faut un peu de temps pour poser les choses. Ca devrait aller mieux dans le chapitre suivant.**

* * *

 **Equilibre – Chapitre II**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Sanctuaire d'Athéna – Troisième temple**

Le troisième temple... A mi-chemin entre le cimetière de marbre et le temple renaissant. Il faudra encore du temps pour panser la pierre, comme la chair. Le Temps cherche à reprendre son emprise sur ce monde dévasté dont il cache peu à peu les cicatrices. Doucement. Comme pour leur laisser l'épreuve des regrets.

Et lentement l'aube éclaire ce spectacle morbide, promettant que ce n'est pas la fin. Assis en travers d'une colonne de marbre brisée, Saga contemple, comme chaque matin depuis leur retour, le spectacle douloureux de ces rayons de lumière révélant peu à peu un passé qu'aucun ici ne pourra jamais oublier. En silence. Un moment qu'il s'octroie dans la plus grande intimité, le seul qu'il se permet, avant de revenir au monde doté de ce regard déterminé que chacun lui connaît. Parce que le contraire est impossible, ne serait-ce que pour Camus et Shura. Mais aussi parce que lui, n'est pas une colonne brisée et parce que son rôle est de leur servir d'appui. Il n'est aucun autre salut que celui d'aller toujours plus loin.

Alors ces aubes intimes sont ses seuls moments de relâchement. Ceux durant lesquels le gémeau ne lutte plus pour repousser de sa mémoire chaque image et chaque parole. Celles qui étreignent sa gorge sans discontinuer, du visage aussi dérouté et dégoutté de Mu, en passant par les paroles sordides d'un Milo écorché vif, pour enfin presque l'étouffer sous l'image du sang de Shaka et celui d'Athéna.

Athéna, dont le souvenir du regard est en cet instant la seule chose capable de lui faire conserver sa raison. Parce que leur Déesse avait compris, et que son dernier souhait à leur encontre était d'adoucir leur douleur.

Les yeux levés vers le sanctuaire, sa vigilance est bien loin maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose brièvement sur son épaule, juste pour manifester sa présence qu'il ne veut plus lui cacher. C'est étrange pour lui de se rendre compte, que même sans le regarder, il sait qu'il ne peut s'agir que de lui. Kanon. Le jumeau dont la seule présence vient de chasser bien loin ce qui reste de mélancolie.

Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur de tout cela. Kanon est revenu vivre au sein du troisième temple et même si sa présence leur fournit l'occasion de discuter en soirée, l'échange est souvent silencieux. Un silence saint, convenu, entendu. Loin d'être négatif. Juste parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite prendre le risque d'une parole malheureuse. Juste parce qu'il faut le temps de trouver le langage qui leur permettra pour la première fois depuis la fin de leur enfance, de communiquer réellement.

Mais justement, Kanon vient de briser ce précieux retrait par un geste sans équivoque. Et qui plus est, le cadet ne passe pas son chemin et chevauche la colonne à son tour pour s'adosser à un aîné qui n'en ose plus bouger. Dos à dos, un œil novice pourrait-y voir une parfaite symétrie.

En toute honnêteté, cet instant lui plaît, aussi muet soit-il. Trouver à son tour une force suffisante, un pilier, qui puisse lui résister et contre lequel il peut enfin s'appuyer physiquement, a quelque chose de grisant.

Lentement Saga tourne son visage de côté, pour apercevoir ce que leur position lui permet. Une épaule solide et quelques mèches se mêlant parfaitement aux siennes au grès de ce vent encore frais se levant avec le jour.

\- Tu n'arrives plus à dormir ?

\- Non. Je vais partir pour le Japon avec Aioros pour accompagner Athéna.

A nouveau, le silence. S'il est hors de question de manifester la moindre déception, elle n'en est pas moins présente. Que Kanon parte en mission est très certainement la meilleure solution pour lui en cette période. Mais pour Saga, c'est aussi renoncer à un temps précieux dans leur démarche de réconciliation. Si les craintes de Shion concernant une future bataille sont fondées, le risque d'être à nouveau séparés est bien réel. Et même si chacun d'eux a parfaitement conscience que cette nouvelle vie ne leur appartient pas et que quoi qu'il arrive, Athéna sera toujours prioritaire, il n'en demeure pas moins que l'éloignement de son cadet lui laisse un goût amer. D'ailleurs, Kanon lui annonce la nouvelle factuellement et sans le moindre enthousiasme. Pourtant, L'aîné sait pertinemment qu'il en ressent. Accompagner sa Déesse doit le combler totalement et s'éloigner du sanctuaire, tout autant.

\- Tu sais combien de temps ?

\- Quelques jours.

\- Quand pars-tu ?

\- Dans la journée, quand elle se manifestera.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au rassemblement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Nous avions besoin d'air je crois. Et d'une pointe de folie aussi. Échapper aux gardes c'était facile, mais divertissant. La prochaine fois, j'espère qu'il enverra des chevaliers d'argent, histoire qu'on s'amuse un tout petit peu.

Saga sourit. L'orgueil invincible de son frère a quelque chose de tellement plaisant.

\- Quant à ce qui ne va pas… Même Shion n'a pas pu nous arracher un mot.

\- Ça tombe bien je ne suis pas Shion. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, mais peut-être ne diras-tu pas non à un peu de soutien.

Kanon soupire, partant quelques secondes dans ses réflexions.

\- Toi, tu es habitué à ce genre d'ambiance. Tu gères les conflits quand ils arrivent devant toi, parce que tous, te reconnaissent une certaine autorité. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à part pour Aiolia peut-être, tu restes un repère solide et à la place de Shion, j'en serais presque jaloux. Mais pour Aioros... Sincèrement Saga, tu le connais mieux que moi. Alors s'il était solitaire, ça ne serait pas grave. Mais non. Il est sagittaire. Sa seule ambition c'est d'élever la chevalerie au sommet de ses capacités en résolvant les problèmes et en soudant chacun de ceux qui la compose. Il est idéaliste, perfectionniste, hyper sociable et il a besoin de faire ça. Il ne se passera pas de cet esprit de fraternité dont il a le souvenir et qu'il s'imaginait retrouver. Mais les erreurs commises, les regrets engendrés, le ramènent sans arrêt au passé. Il pardonne les autres, mais les autres ne se pardonnent pas. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. Tu imagines le temps qu'il a perdu ? Il doit probablement faire des efforts constants pour s'adapter à ce saut de treize années. Comme en plus personne ne s'en rend compte, il doit gérer tout cela seul et sans le montrer. En conséquence, il avait besoin d'air.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi c'est tout le contraire. J'ai toujours vécu sous pression et ça ne m'intéresse pas de continuer de cette façon. Pour résumer, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Alors Aiolia a sûrement raison quand il dit que je ne fais pas le moindre effort. Mais sincèrement, ça ne donne pas envie. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir leur confiance que parce que Milo leur impose. Alors je sais bien qu'il y a des raisons. Tu peux expier tes fautes, ça ne change rien au fait que la confiance se gagne. Mais je n'ai plus envie d'aller vers eux.

-Je pense que tu te tourmentes excessivement et si je me permets de t'affirmer cela, c'est parce que comme tu l'as souligné, je suis celui, ici, qui les connait le mieux. Ils ont éprouvé la confiance, vécu la trahison et ressentent encore le regret. Tu connais mieux que personne la façon dont Milo a réagi en te voyant cette nuit-là. S'ils manquaient de confiance en toi, ni Milo, ni Shion, ni Athéna et pas même moi, n'aurions pu éviter qu'ils réagissent tous de la même façon depuis notre retour. Cette confiance, tu as déjà su la gagner. Maintenant, ce qu'il te reste à obtenir, c'est leur amitié. Et bien que je comprenne parfaitement tes raisons, tu vas devoir réduire la distance que tu mets entre eux et toi.

\- Je retiens la remarque Saga mais vois-tu, je veux déjà réussir à réduire celle qu'il y a entre toi et moi. Pour les autres, nous verrons plus tard. Je te laisse. Je vais prévenir Milo.

Le cadet se relève et se dirige vers l'escalier ascendant avant que la voix de son frère ne l'arrête.

\- Prends Gemini avec toi pour le Japon.

Lentement Kanon se tourne vers lui, visiblement contrarié.

\- La réponse et non et la discussion est close. A plus tard.

Cette fois, Saga le laisse partir. Le chemin à parcourir est encore conséquent. Mais son frère lui a au moins confié que ses efforts seront pour eux. Une promesse en laquelle il croit et dont il saura se contenter. Du moins, pour le moment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sixième temple, un peu plus tard.**

Les efforts d'Athéna n'ont pas été vains. Peu à peu, ici aussi, la vie reprend son cours, faisant renaître quelques essences florales n'ayant aucun lien avec celles de Grèce. Une spécificité que Shaka aura voulu garder, après la fin de son apprentissage.

Et pourtant, l'endroit n'offre qu'un silence pesant. Intriguant parfois. Si bien que dans le couloir central, Kanon ralentit sa progression, attentif à la moindre trace de cosmos, ce cosmos très particulier qui en quelques seconde, change le spectacle de ruines qui s'étalait sous les yeux, pour l'emmener en un lieu digne des plus beaux temples indiens. Un lieu néanmoins clos, ne lui offrant aucune issue. Un décor magnifique, que Kanon observe dans les détails, sans la moindre appréhension, pendant de longues minutes. Non loin de là, Shaka patiente, les yeux entre-ouverts et le visage empreint d'une profonde tristesse, jusqu'à ce que le gémeau s'approche et s'installe à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais Shaka, tu pouvais m'inviter de façon plus conventionnelle, j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter...

\- N'est-ce pas plus agréable ainsi ? Et nous avons l'assurance de ne pas être dérangés. Je sais que tu es pressé, je ne serai pas long. Nous allons avoir des heures difficiles et tu vas te retrouver face des choix compliqués. Ne te demande jamais ce qu'un autre parmi nous aurait fait. Tu es le seul à détenir la clé du problème.

\- Shaka, dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

Durant quelques instants, Shaka referme les yeux, rappelant à lui et avec regrets, chaque image qu'il pourrait lui partager.

\- La Mort. Des terres immergées, énormément de sang autour de toi et beaucoup trop d'hésitation. Les frontières d'un monde dans lequel tu voudras aller. N'oublie pas, Kanon, que j'en connaîtrai le chemin, quel qu'il soit. Il te suffira de venir me voir.

Pendant quelques instants, Kanon reste silencieux. N'auront-ils donc jamais la paix ? L'inquiétude n'est pas un sentiment familier chez lui. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle est bien là, serpentant dans les méandres de son esprit, cherchant insidieusement à ébranler ses convictions. Elle n'est pas tournée vers lui, non, il n'a plus rien à regretter s'il doit tomber. Mais il ne sera pas seul à mener cette bataille. Shion les a choisis tous les deux, lui et Aioros. C'est étrange. Ça ne lui est strictement jamais arrivé de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un et il faut admettre, que ce n'est pas agréable.

\- Merci à toi Shaka.

Le gémeau se relève, un regard reconnaissant à son encontre, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Shaka esquisse un pâle sourire avant que l'illusion se dissipe et que Kanon disparaisse peu à peu, dans l'ombre de ce couloir morbide.

Omettre un détail de ses visions n'est pas mentir si cela peut le protéger et pour le moment, c'est la priorité.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Résidence Kido**

Trente degrés. C'est la différence de température qu'il a fallu accuser en arrivant sur le sol japonais depuis la Grèce. Dans la cour des Kido, la fontaine est gelée. Ici, le dérèglement planétaire a ramené le printemps en plein mois de juillet. Pourtant, aucun des deux or ne pense à s'en plaindre, même si pour deux natifs de Grèce, la chaleur est plus coutumière.

Pour l'heure, loin du sanctuaire et des souvenirs, la pression les a quittés. Bien sûr leur mission ici n'en est pas pour autant oubliée. Athéna restera en sécurité et la tâche n'est d'ailleurs pas aisée. La princesse Saori reçoit, et tient à perpétuer l'influence de sa famille. Leur insertion dans ce paysage laïc se fait d'ailleurs sans difficulté, l'instruction géopolitique reçue au sanctuaire et le goût de leurs signes respectifs pour briller, telles leurs étoiles, aux yeux du monde, rendent les choses aisées. Pour l'heure, le vent se lève sur les jardins, et les dalles du chemin se couvrent peu à peu de feuilles surprises par le gel inhabituel.

Assis sur les marches menant à la propriété japonaise des Kido, enveloppé dans une écharpe, Kanon abandonne du regard l'imposant portail clos de l'entrée pour poser les yeux sur son voisin, adossé à la rampe, les bras croisés enfouies dans un pull qui ne sera jamais assez épais. Aioros ne l'a pas quitté du regard depuis le début de leur entrevue silencieuse. Il serait précieux de savoir ce qui peut occuper l'esprit du gémeau pour qu'il reste à ce point concentré sur un portail.

D'ailleurs, depuis leur arrivée au Japon, Aioros n'a de cesse de le questionner sur un passé qu'il avait promis de lui raconter. Une promesse qu'il n'a pas encore tenue.

\- Ça ne sert à rien que je t'en dise davantage. Tu en sais déjà plus que tous les autres. Et puis sincèrement, il n'y a rien de plus à raconter que ce que je n'ai déjà fait.

Stupéfait et nettement contrarié, son vis à vis décroise les bras, laissant s'envoler le ruban carmin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Un ruban rapidement suivi des yeux par le gémeaux jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de la grille d'entrée où le vent printanier l'a laissé s'échouer.

Rapidement Kanon se lève pour se diriger vers le portail, suivi par un sagittaire interloqué avant de récupérer le ruban et de se retourner vers lui.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut mieux pas savoir Aioros. Et puis, le mystère concernant mon passé fait totalement partie de moi et de ce que je suis devenu. Tu dois l'accepter. Il n'est pas exclu que je t'en raconte des épisodes comme je l'ai fait pour le serment. Mais pas comme ça. Pas juste pour raconter. Tu n'en as de toute façon pas besoin pour avancer.

Kanon tend sa main vers lui et l'entrouvre jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le ruban.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être transparents aux yeux des autres pour avoir de la valeur. C'est un peu comme ce ruban. Tout le monde sait que tu ne t'en sépares jamais. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Mais chacun s'accorde à dire qu'il a donc de la valeur.

Kanon s'éloigne vers l'escalier, laissant un sagittaire perplexe, les yeux figés sur le ruban. Oui, ce ruban à une histoire mais Kanon n'est pas censé la connaître. Alors peut-être, effectivement, que le fait qu'il ne s'en sépare jamais peut induire sa valeur de façon naturelle. Mais que le gémeau ait cité cet exemple à titre comparatif n'a peut-être absolument rien d'anodin.

Lentement Aioros le rejoint en glissant le ruban dans sa poche, et s'installe contre son épaule sur les marches. Après tout, le froid excuse largement ce genre de rapprochement et Kanon ne semble d'ailleurs pas s'en formaliser. Il l'observe et il faut admettre qu'à cette distance, les variations de couleurs de ses iris ont quelque chose de captivant.

Pour autant, c'est cette fontaine gelée qui a l'honneur de son regard. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'attention qu'il lui porte lui fasse enfin tourner le visage vers lui. Aioros esquisse un sourire que le gémeau semble accueillir d'un air rassuré, soucieux de ne pas l'avoir blessé par son refus de parler.

Le blesser, c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaite, compte tenu de l'aide que le neuvième gardien lui a déjà apportée. D'ailleurs, c'est l'occasion pour lui d'en mesurer l'importance. De l'entrée du treizième temple où sa présence avait suffi à lui faire retrouver son calme pour affronter ses retrouvailles avec Saga, jusqu'aux falaises bordant le sanctuaire à l'ombre desquelles ils ont pu goûter au plus bel instant de décompression jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et puis c'est le seul avec lequel il s'autorise à jouer puisqu'Aioros s'amuse de ses provocations et s'en nourrit même, par opposition à cette adulation presque désespérante dont les autres font preuve à son égard.

Mais pour l'heure, ses réflexions se font moins claires. Parce qu'Aioros a choisi d'être là, juste là. Que pour la première fois, la chaleur d'un autre le réchauffe, apportant avec elle une sorte de réconfort inexpérimenté jusqu'alors. Kanon plisse les yeux une seconde, en réalisant le secours que ce sentiment lui apporte. Et puis il y a ce regard qui ne le quitte absolument pas et ses lèvres sur lesquelles quelque chose de plus mutin se dessine, à mesure que le regard de Kanon se pose sur elles. Le neuvième gardien ne peut retenir un rire lorsque Kanon se redresse avec une moue faussement contrariée.

\- Sagittaire... Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer s'il te plaît ?

Aioros se lève pour le rejoindre, amusé, mais Kanon s'éloigne le temps que se dissipe cette envie traîtresse qu'il regrette déjà de lui avoir laissé deviner. Et puis autant s'arrêter. De toute façon, la cour n'est pas si grande et le sagittaire semble prêt à l'y suivre sans interruption pour savourer sa victoire.

\- Ça y est ? Tu as pris ta revanche ? On estime le score à un partout ?

Le sagittaire s'arrête, amusé, puisque Kanon lui fait désormais face, et garde une distance respectueuse, courte mais qui est celle que le gémeau a toujours instaurée entre eux. Toujours oui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- C'est peut-être une revanche, mais elle n'est pas sur toi.

Elle est sur le sort. Cette condamnation à voir sa vie amputée de treize années durant lesquelles il aurait dû, bien plus qu'à l'adolescence, expérimenter ce jeu de séduction. Mais il ne lui précisera pas, parce qu'une question primordiale s'impose.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu parti ce matin ?

C'est la perception soudaine d'une cosmo-énergie puissante qui vient étouffer la dispute imminente. Avec une précipitation toute calculée, Aioros se dirige vers la grille d'entrée, le regard aiguisé vers la nature environnante.

Rien.

Cette force qu'il ne parvient guère à identifier ne se sera manifestée que l'espace d'une paire de secondes.

Le sagittaire se retourne vers Kanon qui n'a pas bougé mais dont le visage traduit pourtant une grave réflexion avant de se refermer totalement.

\- Toi, tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu es trop calme.

\- Ce n'était pas hostile.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- Kanon, Aioros ? Venez me rejoindre je vous prie.

L'intervention d'Athéna, à l'entrée de la propriété ramène le silence entre les deux chevaliers qui s'exécutent après un regard échangé.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **1 heures 30 – Port de Sakata**

Les quais sont presque déserts. Seuls s'animent quelques marins chargeant les derniers containers à bord de navires qui ne reverront pas la terre ferme avant plusieurs semaines. Chaque geste est mesuré, les ordres sont connus, si bien qu'il règne en ces lieux un silence pesant, presque morbide, parfois interrompu par un bref bruit de métal.

La lumière est étrange, artificielle, nécessaire à la poursuite incessante des activités humaines, luttant pour chasser des terres, le noir pesant du ciel et de la mer.

Kanon avance, lentement, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres pour disparaître dans l'air glacial de ce pseudo « hiver ».

Près du bord, une silhouette familière, féline et féminine, est tournée vers la mer. Lentement le gémeau se dirige vers elle, s'arrêtant lorsque ses yeux se tournent vers lui, afin de respecter la distance prudente qu'elle semble vouloir imposer.

\- Je t'ai connue moins méfiante.

\- Et moi je réalise que je ne te connais pas.

\- Que fais-tu ici Thétis ? Tu es l'une des dernières personnes que je m'attendais à croiser, ce qui me laisse penser que tu as une très bonne raison. D'autant que ce que tu as fait ce matin n'était pas, mais vraiment pas, très discret.

En quelques pas lents, la sirène réduit de moitié la distance qui les sépare jusqu'alors. De moitié seulement, parce que Kanon l'inquiète et que ses réactions envers elle, peuvent parfaitement être offensives.

\- Tu n'es pas facilement approchable. Au sanctuaire, c'est impossible. Cet endroit restait la seule solution et je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre que tu daignes te trouver seul. J'ai un message à te délivrer.

\- Et qui peut encore avoir assez d'influence sur toi pour t'envoyer porter un message ?

\- Sorrento.

Dans le regard grave du gémeau, la blonde peut parfaitement lire la dualité de ses sentiments. L'écouter, ou la renvoyer d'où elle vient sans le moindre regret ? Seulement voilà, il est une chose sur laquelle elle sait pouvoir compter désormais. La nouvelle responsabilité qui lui incombe, ce choix de veiller sur Athéna, le pousse à ne pas passer à côté d'un élément qui pourrait être important. D'autant que Kanon sait parfaitement que Thétis n'est pas réapparue sans une bonne raison.

La blonde esquisse un sourire, dès lors que le troisième gardien semble patienter. Seulement maintenant, il faut peser chaque mot. S'assurer qu'ils auront, à terme, l'effet escompté.

\- Sorrento doit vraiment s'entretenir avec toi, au sujet de... Julian.

« Julian Solo », l'incarnation de Poséidon sur Terre que Thétis ne se permettrait pas d'appeler ainsi s'il avait s'agit de Poséidon lui-même.

\- Il t'attend en Grèce, chez les Solo. Iras-tu ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tout ce qui a trait à Julian Solo me concerne désormais. Mais j'imagine que si Sorrento le pense, je peux éventuellement lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Je vais donc y réfléchir.

\- S'il te plaît, ne tarde pas. C'est très urgent.

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, la sirène disparaît dans les eaux noires du port de Sakata.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Domaine des Kido, un peu plus tard dans la nuit**

Malgré l'heure avancée, Aioros veillait au salon, dans l'objectif clairement affiché de faire la lumière sur sa petite escapade nocturne. Mais au lieu d'engager la discussion, Kanon s'assoit en silence dans le canapé lui faisant face.

\- Je m'inquiète du tournant que prend la situation Kanon.

\- Tu t'inquiètes à quel sujet ?

\- Pour toi.

Aioros s'inquiète _pour_ lui et non pas « _à cause de lui_ » ce qui, quelque part, le soulage, trop habitué à inspirer le doute et soucieux de bénéficier encore d'une confiance chèrement gagnée.

\- Pour toi oui, parce que si je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu saches parfaitement ce que tu fais et que tu y parviendras sans nul doute, je ne peux que déplorer que tu veuilles faire ça en solo. Ce que nous faisons de plus beau, nous le faisons ensemble généralement. Et puis... Je pensais que toi et moi, nous avions signé une sorte de charte de confiance. Même quand il s'agissait de ton frère, tu a accepté de te confier. Pourtant c'est probablement le sujet qui te blesse le plus profondément. Alors c'est quoi, cette fois, que tu t'estimes être le seul à pouvoir gérer ?

Le regard perçant et terriblement distant, Kanon l'observe. Il ne peut pas lui en parler. Personne dans ce sanctuaire, ne supporterait l'idée qu'il ait encore un contact avec Poséidon. Et Si Aioros venait à l'apprendre, il perdrait probablement cette si chère amitié dont il ne croit déjà plus pouvoir se passer. Alors tant pis s'il doit être cruel. Il faut toujours mieux qu'Aioros lui en veuille, plutôt qu'il le méprise.

\- Rien que tu sois susceptible de comprendre alors n'insiste pas.

Le sagittaire soupire. Après tout, on ne lui a jamais dit que ce serait facile d'obtenir toute sa confiance, bien au contraire. Il doit rester calme. N'est-ce pas là une caractéristique majeure de son signe ? Autant en faire preuve dès l'instant. Ce rejet lui fait de la peine, autant pour lui que pour Kanon. Il aimerait qu'il puisse faire confiance. Il voudrait être différent, comme Kanon a su le devenir pour lui. Mais comment obtenir la confiance de quelqu'un qui a été obligé de se construire sur la trahison d'un Pope, puis celle d'un frère et qui n'a fait ensuite que reproduire ce seul schéma connu ? Pour l'heure, Kanon lui donne davantage envie d'une étreinte désespérée jusqu'à aveux complets. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut justifier qu'il choisisse d'être cruel afin de le repousser ?

Alors avec un regard sévère et déterminé, le sagittaire se penche vers lui.

\- Tu peux toujours tenter d'être amer, je te connais un peu trop bien maintenant pour ne pas voir ce que tu cherches à faire.

\- Il faudra qu'on pense à dire à Shion, qu'effectivement, l'entente est parfois difficile.

Aioros se détend et esquisse un sourire, avant d'opter pour le silence jusqu'à ce que Kanon soit prêt à parler. Difficile de tenir sans le rejoindre. Sans l'aider par une plus grande proximité. D'autant que la raison semble visiblement l'affecter. Et puis enfin, il se décide. Au-delà du plaisir d'avoir l'information, c'est celui de le voir enfin lui accorder sa confiance qui lui réchauffe le cœur.

\- Très bien... J'ai revu une sirène.

\- Une... sirène ?

Le gémeau opine et devant l'air médusé du sagittaire, s'empresse de préciser.

\- Thétis de la Sirène, une marina de Poséidon. Je la croyais morte.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'on dit des sirènes je suppose...

Les sirènes… Personne mieux que Kanon, ne connaît leurs capacités de séduction et leur beauté, armes fatales pour frapper une proie d'une mort traîtresse.

\- Elle avait davantage l'air effrayé qu'en train de chasser. Mais je sais, je n'exclus pas cette hypothèse, d'autant qu'elle a quelques raisons de m'en vouloir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle souhaitait m'informer que Sorrento demande à me voir.

\- Il me semble pourtant que Sorrento n'est pas persona non grata au Sanctuaire. Il aurait été moins étrange qu'il vienne s'il voulait parler. Et plus honnête aussi.

\- Je t'avoue que je suis plutôt rassuré qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Je suppose que sa raison appelle discrétion, et je n'imagine même pas la réaction des autres s'il venait ME voir.

\- Tu vas y aller ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore décidé.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Les marées prévisibles dont tu as parlé sur le mont étoilé, un marina qui te rend visite, un ancien général qui souhaite te voir et sans que ça ne se sache...

\- Poséidon n'est pas responsable.

\- Tu en es convaincu ?

\- Oui.

La réponse est concise et sans détail, pourtant, Aioros ne songe même pas à en douter.

\- Alors d'accord. Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir trouver de qui il s'agit.

Le brun l'observe avec satisfaction. Kanon est détendu. C'est un secret pesant de moins à porter dont l'aveu lui aura finalement beaucoup plu. Reste à espérer qu'il n'aura désormais plus à batailler pour former cette équipe à laquelle Shion semble avoir prédit un bel avenir malgré nombre d'incompatibilités astrologiques.

\- En attendant, demain, Athéna souhaite que nous rentrions au Sanctuaire.

Nouveau silence. Visiblement la nouvelle n'enchante pas davantage le gémeau que le sagittaire. Au Japon, ils avaient l'avantage d'une quasi tranquillité, assortie de discussions fréquentes avec Athéna, de quoi les satisfaire totalement. Et puis surtout, c'était l'assurance de pouvoir se côtoyer toute la journée. En leur confiant Athéna, Shion leur a offert un véritable cadeau. Le calme avant la tempête, ils en ont bien conscience, alors cette nuit, il va falloir mettre les choses au clair.

Lentement le sagittaire se lève, suivit des yeux par Kanon, avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Tu te souviens, dans l'oliveraie, tu m'as dit que la petite escapade ne tenait qu'à moi. Alors j'ai dit oui, parce que c'est la seule chose dont j'avais envie à ce moment-là. Et je l'ai même prolongée cette escapade alors que tu proposais de rentrer. Là je n'en avais pas seulement envie, j'en avais besoin. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas proposé cette idée au hasard.

Sans l'interrompre, Kanon se tourne vers lui et s'accoude au dossier du canapé avant que le sagittaire poursuive.

\- Quand je vois la façon dont on s'accorde chaque fois que nous passons un peu de temps ensemble, ainsi que ce que tu m'apportes et que j'espère réussir à te rendre, je me dis que Shion s'est fatalement trompé quelque part en étudiant nos thèmes astraux et surtout en les jugeant « incompatibles ».

\- A mon avis, nous sommes aussi capables de belles querelles.

\- Même ça, j'ai envie de le savoir. Mais je te rassure, ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai envie dans l'immédiat. La visite éphémère de Thétis ce matin ne t'a pas laissé l'occasion de répondre à ma question. Alors maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, durant lesquelles aucun des deux chevaliers ne consent à quitter l'autre des yeux, testant sa résolution, jusqu'à ce que Kanon réalise qu'il ne s'en sortira pas sans réponse.

\- Je sais très bien où tu vas, mais je ne crois pas que cette possibilité nous soit offerte.

\- Tu sais que là, je suis en colère ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas. Les sagittaires sont doués pour cacher leurs sentiments.

\- Et les gémeaux pour les refouler.

Un nouveau silence s'installe, plus défiant celui-là, plus déterminé aussi, jusqu'à ce que de nouveau, Kanon soupire et le laisse poursuivre.

\- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose Kanon. Enfin... Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Mais j'aimerais ne plus avoir à me demander si j'ai le droit de vouloir que tu passes plus de temps en ma compagnie, et surtout si j'ai le droit de t'avoir contre moi quand j'en ai besoin, parce que oui, j'en ai besoin. Je n'ai pas envie que tu réagisses comme ce matin si ça devait arriver. J'ai bien vu, notamment avec Saga, que ça te met mal à l'aise. Encore que Milo lui, y arrive très très bien sans qu'il ait à fournir un dixième des efforts que tu m'imposes.

Kanon esquisse un sourire avant de l'interrompre.

\- Un sagittaire sous l'influence de Jupiter. Expansif, sensible, équilibré, amoureux des défis, à la recherche constante de l'idéal, accro à la victoire, qui se ravit à briller aux yeux des autres, un amoureux passionné mais qui sait être infidèle s'il manque de liberté et...

Aioros esquisse un sourire.

\- Et quoi ?

Kanon pose sur lui un regard appréciateur, amusé.

\- Terriblement attirant ? Je ne sais plus les termes exacts... C'est parti loin tout ça.

\- Oui, mais là tu fuis encore la réponse. Puisque tu veux jouer à ce jeu, mon cher gémeau, je te dirais que malgré ta propension astrologique à refuser de t'attacher aux autres, ton refus caractéristique d'approfondir une relation et le côté séducteur et infidèle qui en découle, Mercure n'a pas oublié de te donner ce pouvoir de séduction et le charisme qui s'y rattache. Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas oublié non plus le côté romantique dont on te dit capable, ni ce besoin d'être au-dessus de tous en défiant ceux qui t'entourent de te mériter. Sauf que comme tu l'as rappelé, je suis un amoureux des défis. Et là tu vois, je ne te lâcherai pas. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Le gémeau sourit en le regardant un instant silencieux.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on aura Aioros. Je n'ai pas ton optimisme moi. Mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher de relever un défi. Reste à savoir si tu seras à la hauteur.

Cette fois Aioros s'autorise un rire satisfait avant de se pencher vers lui en s'appuyant de l'autre côté de sa taille. Kanon n'a pas bougé et le regarde, particulièrement calme, si ce n'est ce petit éclat joueur dans le regard. Un éclat qui gagne en intensité lorsqu'Aioros glisse une main sur sa nuque.

\- Ça, même si tu me diras le contraire, ça veut dire que ta Raison veut tordre le cou de ce pessimisme indésirable.

Après avoir effleuré les siennes, ses lèvres viennent s'échouer sur sa gorge avant qu'il ne se relève, souriant et provocateur, pour aller reprendre sa place, juste en face. Une audace qui ne manque pas de faire rire un gémeau aussi stupéfait que dépité.

\- J'ignorais que les sagittaires étaient arrogants.

\- Je vais relever ce défi puisque tu m'y autorises et je peux t'assurer que je vais le gagner. Mais ce ne sera pas sans ta participation effective.

\- Je comprends, c'est une bonne tactique et j'admets que c'est plutôt logique.

\- Pour en revenir au fait que cette possibilité ne nous soit pas offerte, je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée. J'ignore ce que l'avenir nous réserve et je ne veux pas le savoir. Combien de temps nous avons ? Ça m'est totalement égal. J'espère bien sûr, que nous en aurons beaucoup. Mais, d'une, ce temps-là, qu'il soit court ou long je peux te dire que je vais prendre tout ce qu'il m'offre. De deux, je ne crains absolument pas d'être freiné dans ma mission auprès d'Athéna. Ce retour, je ne l'appréciais pas plus que toi, mais ça, c'était avant ton petit jeu du treizième temple. Alors tu vois, toi et moi, on ne se retrouve pas là par hasard. Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais, objectivement, me dire que pour toi c'est le contraire. Alors, tu ne veux pas y croire pour l'instant, très bien. Ça ne me déplaît pas de continuer à jouer avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle au point de trouver nos jeux anodins.

Objectivement effectivement, le gémeau ne trouve aucun contre-argument. Il est évident que même lors de leur rencontre, dans le hall du temple d'Athéna, rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était laissé au hasard. Aioros lui a plus et dès lors, il a voulu lui plaire. Peut-être même que c'est lui qui a souhaité plaire au brun en premier. Après tout, lorsqu'il a élaboré cette petite illusion, n'était-ce pas dans le but précis de le retenir un peu avec lui ? De lui apparaître sous un jour intéressant ? De le provoquer aussi ? Pour l'heure, le gémeau tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le jour se lève. Les deux or échangent un regard Athéna ne devrait plus tarder.

Pour la troisième fois, le silence s'installe, comme lors de leur dispute, mais il n'en est rien cette fois. La pression du sanctuaire sera bientôt de nouveau la leur. Néanmoins, cette fois, les choses sont plus claires. Aioros a battu les cartes, Kanon les a posées sur la table et c'est à eux désormais de savoir dans quel ordre les jouer.

Du bruit se fait entendre à l'étage et presque à regret, les deux or se lèvent. Si l'expansif sagittaire aimerait s'affranchir de l'apparence froide du gémeau, il ne s'autorisera pas encore cette étreinte tant espérée. Cependant, il y a ce regard porteur d'une promesse. Celle qu'aussi courte que fut la durée de leur séjour ici, le sanctuaire ne les ramènera jamais à la distance initiale qu'ils s'imposaient.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Résidence Solo – Le lendemain**

\- Tu penses qu'il viendra ?

\- J'en suis persuadée. Il ne prendra pas le risque de rater une information qui puisse nuire à Athéna. Comment va Julian?

\- Il ne se souvient jamais de rien, donc tout va bien, mis à part une fatigue inexplicable et une sensation désagréable d'insatisfaction. Mais il reste concentré sur son objectif et nous devons sous peu, enfin si tout va bien, reprendre une tournée en Asie.

\- Et... Lui ?

\- Il me manque des éléments pour comprendre ce qu'il dit. Il y a de la colère, mêlée d'une profonde inquiétude dans sa voix. De ce fait, je ne suis pas totalement certain de faire le bon choix.

\- J'ai confiance en ton instinct. Je reste persuadée que ta décision d'obéir à sa requête a été mûrement réfléchie. Nous prenons un risque, certes, mais il n'est pas certain qu'il soit moins grand en refusant de lui ramener Kanon. Et puis nous ne pourrons jamais faire pire que lui.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

A mesure que s'est déroulé le voyage de retour, Kanon s'est fait plus sombre. Fort heureusement, la présence d'Athéna a enrayé ce phénomène avant de le laisser reprendre de l'ampleur, après qu'elle se soit retirée, à l'ombre du treizième temple. Aioros assiste, impuissant, au retour de cette distance presque imposée par le sanctuaire, qu'il avait pourtant promis d'éliminer.

Si Kanon est devenu sombre, il en connaît la cause. C'est ce petit parfum de quasi insouciance que Kanon n'a jamais connu et auquel il est difficile de renoncer après y avoir goûté au Japon.

Attendus par la plupart des autres or, le gémeau et le sagittaire échangent un regard méfiant, bientôt apaisé par l'étreinte affectueuse d'Aiolia pour son aîné. Des retrouvailles que Kanon leur laisse partager en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour parcourir d'un regard attentif, le reste du groupe d'Or. Après un léger froncement de sourcils, Kanon se retourne vers le lion qui déjà se rapprochait avec son aîné.

\- Aiolia ? Où sont Saga et Milo ?

\- Ils sont en mission. Ton frère à Riften, en Ecosse. Et Milo à Puerto Morelos, au Mexique. Pendant que vous étiez au Japon, deux gigantesques marées se sont produites, à la même heure, dans ces deux endroits pourtant très éloignés du globe. N'ayant plus de nouvelles des enquêteurs que le Pope avait envoyés, il les a fait partir en urgence. Malheureusement, aux dernières informations, aucun d'eux n'a pu mettre la main sur les enquêteurs concernés. Shion avait bien trouvé, deux des endroits menacés sur les quatre qu'il a fait surveiller. Hélas, il n'attendait ces marées que dans quelques jours. Quelque chose a soudainement accélérer le phénomène.

\- Et les deux autres sites ?

\- Le calme plat.

\- Maintenant il se sait surveillé. Il n'interviendra que là où nous ne nous y attendrons pas...

\- Oui. Et cela nous fait déjà deux chevaliers d'argent de perdus. Les armures sont revenues, Mu doit se charger de les faire parler. Saga et Milo vont probablement rentrer demain. Il n'y a plus guère d'espoir de retrouver nos agents désormais. Saga nous a fait savoir qu'à son arrivée, Riften n'était plus qu'un îlot dévasté presque totalement recouvert par les flots et qu'aucun des habitants n'a survécu. Milo quant à lui, n'a pas donné de meilleures nouvelles avec, comme facteur aggravant, l'abondant flux de population présent à Puerto Morelos en cette période touristique. Voilà où nous en sommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aioros rejoint Kanon à l'ombre des ruines de l'arène où il s'était abrité du regard des autres après l'avoir silencieusement invité à l'y retrouver.

\- Je vais aller voir Sorrento maintenant, ça ne peut plus attendre. Il faut que je sache s'il y a un lien entre ce dont il voulait me parler et les derniers événements.

\- Je crois que c'est le mieux oui. Et je suppose que tu comptes sur moi pour couvrir ton absence ?

\- Sans savoir de quoi il retourne, je préfère qu'aucun d'eux ne sache que je vais là-bas.

\- Je te remercie de ta confiance, tu peux compter sur moi. Néanmoins Kanon, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est de la situation de Poséidon. Je ne te laisse pas toute la nuit pour revenir.

\- Laisse-moi le temps qu'il faut. Si ça tourne mal, je te préviens de suite.

Après un soupir, le neuvième gardien acquiesce. De toute façon, le gémeau n'en fera qu'à sa tête. Et puis ce qu'il lui propose, c'est déjà une chance. Même Saga ne sera pas au courant.

Juste lui.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Résidence Solo, dans la soirée.**

Depuis que Thétis lui a dit avoir transmis son message, l'ex Général de la Sirène s'efforce, face à Julian Solo, de conserver ses habitudes sans laisser paraître la moindre inquiétude. Pourtant, la situation devient de plus en plus alarmante. Si une partie de lui, la plus importante, refuse catégoriquement de revoir l'ex Dragon des mers et de lui confier la nature de la situation, l'autre partie elle, lui crie qu'il n'existe aucune autre solution. Alors lorsque Kanon entre, Sorrento a la fâcheuse impression de se sentir soulagé.

\- Tu voulais me voir, ça n'est pas que l'idée m'enchante mais soit. En revanche, essaie d'être rapide. Je pense quitter la Grèce assez rapidement.

\- Et pour quel endroit et quelle raison ?

\- Aucune des deux réponses ne te concerne.

\- Hélas, il se pourrait bien que si.

\- Je te confirme que non.

Sorrento se pare d'un rictus agacé.

\- Je n'avais guère envie de te revoir moi non plus Kanon, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas trouvé de moins mauvaise solution. Nous avons un problème. Pour une raison que j'ignore, « Il » se réveille, durant de brèves secondes. Et Julian souffre de migraines dont il ignore la cause. Ses retours peuvent ne durer qu'un bref instant, mais à chaque fois, soit il réclame après toi, soit il demande le trident.

\- Il est possible que lors de la victoire imminente d'Hadès, le sceau d'Athéna ait perdu une bonne partie de son pouvoir mais on ne peut pas dire que ça n'ait eu que des mauvais côtés.

\- Je crains qu'il ne se réveille totalement.

\- Tu «crains » ? TOI tu crains qu'il ne se réveille totalement ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se réapproprierait le corps de Julian ou parce que tu renonces à ton service auprès de lui ?

Sorrento détourne le regard avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Téthis est moins hésitante que je ne le suis. Elle a assidûment milité pour que je t'en parle.

\- Il faut que tu répondes à ma question.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Kanon ! Est-ce que TOI tu peux comprendre ça ? Et puis pourquoi as-tu besoin de le savoir ?

L'ex Dragon des mers soupire sans le quitter du regard.

\- D'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te poser cette question. Mais vois-tu Sorrento, tu avais la possibilité de faire une chose simple. Aller au Sanctuaire, demander à voir Athéna et la prévenir qu'il devenait nécessaire de renforcer le sceau. Mais... Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as choisi d'accéder à sa requête, pour ne pas dire, lui obéir et tu m'as fait chercher alors que tu me détestes. Tu n'en as pas du tout l'air fier, bien au contraire, ton choix te fait douter. Il faut une vraie volonté pour le faire. Tu ne peux pas culpabiliser d'être sensible à un appel qui raisonne au fond de toi, quel que soit ce que crie ta raison.

De nouveau Sorento se tourne vers lui, attentif au réconfort que peut lui procurer cette explication.

\- Et toi Kanon ? Qu'en est-il de ta situation ? Que vas-tu décider maintenant que tu le sais ?

\- J'ai pris l'habitude d'accepter les événements tels qu'ils se présentent, même s'ils bousculent un peu mes projets. Alors puisque je suis là et qu'il veut me voir, je le verrai.

\- Et si tu achevais de le réveiller ? Nous n'aurions plus moyen de revenir en arrière.

\- Le sceau d'Athéna ne se brisera pas, ni ici, ni maintenant. Et puis, nous ne pouvons déjà plus revenir en arrière. Il faut suivre ton instinct maintenant.

Le bruit de pas lents, fermes et décidés, heurtant le marbre des escaliers leur fait faire silence. Il est tard, certes, mais leur discussion semble avoir éveillé Julian. Le regard figé sur la porte, plus un seul ne bouge. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le verdict. Lentement, la clenche s'abaisse et l'ouverture de la porte semble durer une éternité avant de dévoiler la silhouette élégante de Julian Solo. Son regard se pose affectueusement sur Téthis et Sorrento avant qu'il aperçoive Kanon. Le bleu de ses iris laisse alors place à une lueur inquiétante, tout comme l'est cette chaleur dont la pièce semble soudain se remplir. De la fureur, de l'autorité, peuvent ainsi étreindre le gémeau, tout en épargnant les deux ex – marinas. Le regard figé avec obstination sur le dieu des océans, Kanon reste immobile, peu touché, en apparence, par l'inquiétant phénomène. Faire face, sans faillir, c'est un domaine dans lequel il excelle. _Il_ est là. Lui. Bien plus faible qu'il ne l'a été, mais présent tout de même, pour une courte durée. Déjà, cette cosmo-énergie s'amenuise.

\- Tu dois lever le sceau d'Athéna et me ramener le trident qui m'a été dérobé. Il en va de l'avenir de cette planète et de l'humanité, que tu sers désormais. Fais-le dans cet ordre une fois libéré, je te dirai comment procéder.

Plus rien. Le silence total. Si ce n'est ce gémissement à peine audible de Julian Solo, frappé d'une migraine inexplicable, sans même savoir ce qu'il fait au milieu du salon. Tandis que les deux Marinas semblent occupés à le rassurer, le gémeau s'éclipse, sans un mot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Équilibre – Chapitre III**

Le soleil s'est couché depuis déjà quelques heures. A courte distance du Sanctuaire, l'ancien temple d'Athéna surplombe de quelques mètres la mer et marque l'entrée de l'oliveraie. Ancien lieu de prière, il ne reste désormais que le sol de marbre, deux murs adjacents, et quelques colonnes aux sommets brisés. Au centre, trône encore la statue de celle à qui leur vie appartient. Intacte. Magnifique. Dressée au milieu des ruines. Abandonné depuis longtemps, ce temple était devenu, du temps de leur enfance, une aire de jeux interdite et d'autant plus précieuse. L'importance qu'il avait pris le rendait sacré à leurs yeux. Il cachait des plaies, des douleurs, couvrait une fuite et dieu seul sait combien de larmes cette statue a pu essuyer.

Appuyé à une colonne, Aioros observe la mer. Sur la surface, le reflet tremblant de la lune attire son attention. Elle est presque pleine. Une équinoxe de printemps la saison des gémeaux. De quoi lui rappeler que Kanon n'est pas encore revenu.

Il n'est pas rentré au sanctuaire lui non plus. Leur double absence est moins sujette à l'étonnement que ne le serait l'absence unique du gémeau. Du reste, Saga n'est pas là et Milo non plus. Ce qui laisse au rang des curieux une seule personne : son propre petit frère.

Reportant son attention vers la mer, Aioros se redresse soudainement.

 _Milo, Saga ! Il faut rentrer au Sanctuaire dès maintenant !_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, Kanon quitte la résidence Solo pour longer la plage en contrebas. Il faut prendre le temps de réfléchir. Le vent s'est levé cette nuit, bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée et le bruit du ressac rapide et puissant des vagues attire son attention. En bas, la côte du Cap Sounion s'offre à son regard. Un endroit qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux souvenirs la mer, particulièrement noire, est agitée et surtout, bien plus haute qu'elle ne le devrait en méditerranée, même en ce lieu maudit. Pourtant, aucune côte de Méditerranée, ou de la mer Égée n'était concernée par les prédictions de Shion. Le regard du gémeau s'assombrit à mesure qu'il saisit la situation. Avec précipitation, le gémeau reprend la route de la résidence, traverse la terrasse , pénètre dans le salon où se trouvaient encore Sorrento et Thétis que l'attitude étrange du gémeau met sur la défensive.

\- Que reviens-tu faire ici Kanon ?

\- Où est Julian ?

\- Il est monté pour tenter de fermer l'œil. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Il se reposera plus tard. Emmène Thétis et Julian loin des côtes. Mais pas demain maintenant.

\- Que manigances-tu cette fois ? Tu crois peut-être que nous allons boire les paroles d'un menteur ?

Conscient qu'il ne parviendra pas à le faire s'exécuter sans explications, Kanon sort sur la terrasse en l'invitant à le suivre. D'ici, la mer est visible et l'ex général de la Sirène en reste confus.

\- Le cours des planètes est changé. Nous attendons d'ici à quelques jours, une marée digne de celles de Poséidon. Ça fait des jours qu'il nous nargue en éloignant certains d'entre nous du sanctuaire dans des zones plus habituelles pour ce genre de phénomène. Il s'est déjà débarrassé de quelques chevaliers d'argent et deux des nôtres sont encore là bas actuellement. Aucun d'entre nous n'a pu imaginer qu'il parviendrait à causer ce genre d'événement ici. Il ne peut y avoir de marée conséquente en mer quasi fermée. Il attendait que nous soyons occupés. C'est Julian qu'il est venu chercher et je ne m'en serais jamais aperçu si tu ne m'avais pas fait venir ici pour me parler. Maintenant, partez tous les trois sans plus tarder.

Sorrento s'accorde quelques instants de réflexion en observant les vagues avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il en veut à Julian ?

\- Julian est le réceptacle de Poséidon. Si l'empereur des mers n'a plus moyen de se matérialiser, il n'en sera qu'encore plus faible. Son règne ne pourra pas reprendre, le sanctuaire sous-marin restera sous les flots et lui, pourra prendre sa place sans difficultés.

\- Mais tu te rends compte que tu parles de lui comme d'un simple hôte ? Sans parler du « _règne de Poséidon_ » que tu sembles revoir venir durant notre ère ? L'objectif, ça n'était pas justement le contraire ?

\- Écoute Sorrento... Nous n'avons PAS le temps d'en discuter. C'est son hôte oui. Il a toujours été destiné à le devenir. Alors soit tu le protèges en tant qu'hôte, soit tu le protèges en tant qu'ami, je m'en moque totalement. Mais tu l'emmènes loin d'ici.

Après un regard entre les deux sirènes, Thétis rentre à l'intérieur à la recherche de Julian.

\- D'accord... Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Moi ? Couvrir votre départ. Alors faites vite.

Rapidement le gémeau quitte la propriété pour gagner la côte.

Sur la plage, un brouillard opaque s'est levé, rendant l'obscurité plus épaisse encore. Le bruit des vagues devient lointain, sourd et pourtant, l'écume se rapproche avec une lenteur sournoise. A quelques encablures de là, d'étranges vagues sombres s'élèvent dans le plus parfait silence. La chasse est lancée et la proie doit être piégée. Jusqu'à ce moment fatidique ou l'écume vient, arrogante, sûre d'elle, lui chatouiller les mollets. S'il se laisse aveugler par ce brouillard, il ne pourra rien anticiper. Kanon ferme un instant les yeux ils ne lui sont, pour le moment, d'aucune utilité, tandis que son cosmos s'enflamme. Modifier les atomes, les faire exploser comme lui et son frère savent parfaitement le faire.

En quelques seconde, la plage s'illumine par l'éclat incandescent de l'explosion galactique.

Autour de lui le brouillard s'est dissipé totalement, laissant clairement apparaître le recul des flots projetés par l'explosion dont la puissance semble ramener le calme à Sounion. Mais Kanon n'est pas dupe. Se satisfaire de la situation serait pécher par imprudence. Attentif, l'ex général des mers se rapproche de l'eau. Si dans un autre contexte, laisser venir un ennemi pour évaluer ses forces et en comprendre les limites, semble la meilleure des tactiques, ici, ce n'est pas possible. L'absence de vision le met à sa merci. Désormais, en revanche, il faut savoir prendre ce risque. Et s'il est sûr d'une chose, c'est que s'il doit mourir, cette chose ne s'en tirera pas non plus.

Puis il y a ce spectacle lugubre. Cette mer noire s'ouvrant brusquement pour laisser sortir de ses entrailles , une forme humaine et gigantesque, constituée de vagues noires. De ce visage terrifiant déformé par un rictus haineux, s'échappe un rugissement rauque dont l'intensité pourrait, si elle durait, le rendre sourd. A défaut, elle le paralyse un moment avant que ce souffle doublé de vagues ne le projette contre la falaise. Malgré le choc, Kanon se redresse rapidement, sans perdre des yeux l'adversaire et surtout cette eau arrivée jusqu'à lui pendant l'attaque.

L'assaut soudain de cette forme aquatique suffit à déclencher de la part du gémeau, une attaque assez puissante pour fendre l'eau jusqu'à la l'horizon. Mais les deux bords se resserrent avec violence avant que ses mollets ne soient enserrés assez fortement pour le faire chuter. Tel un prédateur marin, cet ennemi sans nom l'entraîne par le fond pour ne lui laisser aucune chance.

Sous la surface de l'eau un nouveau rugissement se fait entendre. Si à la surface, sa puissance le paralysait, sous l'eau, le bruit devient insupportable.

Kanon ne renonce pas. A vrai dire, il n'y songe même pas, même si sa descente est tellement rapide que la pression commence à le faire souffrir et qu'il lutte avec un acharnement de la dernière chance pour ne pas respirer. C'est le moment. Au delà, il n'y parviendra plus rassembler assez d'énergie pour déclencher une explosion suffisamment puissante pour le détruire. A cette faible distance, il sait parfaitement qu'il n'en sortira pas indemne. Cette attaque le touchera lui aussi. Mais il reste une chance cependant. Celle qui l'a poussé à ne pas prévenir le sagittaire comme il l'avait promis. Celle pour laquelle il se surprend d'avoir un tel désir. Après tout, il est hors de question qu'il meure. Pas maintenant. Sous le choc de l'explosion, les deux combattants sont expulsés loin l'un de l'autre. Une première réussite bien éphémère, puisque la disparition de cette « chose » laisse apparaître, à l'arrière, une seconde identique se ruant déjà sur lui.

Mais à cette profondeur, la douleur est immense. Et si sa volonté ne faillit pas, son corps lui, commence à le trahir. Puis viennent un bref éclat de lumière, le vide, le néant et le noir absolu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Le Sanctuaire, à l'aube**

Tous réunis autour des marches menant au premier temple du zodiaque, la chevalerie d'or reste immobile et silencieuse. Le constat après cette nuit est affligeant, et pourtant, cette marée n'est pas la plus forte annoncée. C'est le prémisse d'une colère bien plus grande. Plusieurs chevaliers sont tombés, entraînés par le fond. Quatre. trois chevaliers de bronze, un chevalier d'argent, zélés dans la protection d'un village en bord de côte juste avant que les flots ne se calment brusquement et retrouvent leur niveau initial, sans explication. Quant à Kanon, il est officiellement porté disparu. Éloignés à plusieurs heures de là, Milo et Saga sont arrivés après la bataille, silencieusement furieux. Les nerfs sont à vifs et aucun n'ose lancer la première parole, de crainte de soulever un conflit longtemps laissé sous silence.

Qu'ils aient perdu quatre des leurs est déjà un constat d'échec. Mais le mystère autour de la disparition de Kanon soulève, selon la personne, les interrogations ou les inquiétudes. Même si Kanon lui a fait la promesse de le prévenir si cela devait mal tourner, Aioros commence à douter. S'il s'avère qu'il a connu la même nuit qu'eux, son isolement a très bien pu lui être fatal. Il faut au moins savoir si le phénomène s'est étendu jusqu'à Sounion.

Et puis il y a le regard de Saga... Lorsqu'il l'a posé sur lui en apprenant qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de son jumeau, Aioros n'y a vu aucune hostilité à son encontre, mais bien de la colère et de l'impuissance mêlées.

S'écartant du mur où il était appuyé, Aioros passe devant lui en l'invitant à le suivre, ce que Saga finit par faire après une brève hésitation.

\- Tu sais où il est n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais où il est allé et si tu veux m'accompagner, nous allons aller voir pourquoi il n'est pas rentré.

\- Tu es donc le seul à savoir quel projet il a en tête. Je déplore qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment assuré de notre soutien au point de nous cacher la vérité. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est vivant, mais j'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Il a grandi sans avoir la confiance de quiconque ici, même pas la tienne. Alors il n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait un peu de mal à s'y faire.

En silence, Saga l'observe, étonné de l'agressivité qu'il peut sentir dans la voix de son ancien ami. Pour qu'Aioros en fasse preuve, il faut nécessairement qu'il soit particulièrement inquiet et nul doute que ce soit pour son frère.

Le sagittaire soupire, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

\- Je suis désolé. Après tout, on va dire que vos histoires ne me regardent pas.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Après tout, tu n'as pas vraiment tort. En revanche, lorsque tu dis que ça ne te regarde pas, là, tu te trompes. Ça te concerne pour plusieurs raisons, mais il n'est peut-être pas temps d'en parler.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A travers ses paupières, la lumière est diffuse, presque tamisée. Aucune chaleur, aucun souffle de vent, mais une sensation de froid glacial qui l'enrobe et le pousse petit à petit vers la conscience. Kanon entrouvre les yeux, mais sa tête refuse encore de se relever. Elle est lourde, comme le reste de son corps abandonné sur les vestiges d'un escalier de marbre. A mesure que son esprit s'éveille, la douleur se rappelle à lui. Sa respiration est brûlante, douloureuse, alors qu'un filet de sang devenant plus conséquent s'échappe de ses lèvres à mesure que cette quinte de toux le secoue. Puis à nouveau le calme d'un répit qu'il sait momentané et qu'il doit exploiter. Son regard balaye ce qui l'entoure. Une vaste étendue de ruines à moitié couvertes par la mer. Et puis ce ciel absent, pourtant bleu comme l'azur, presque magnifique. Presque, s'il ne lui rappelait pas si bien le passé. Avec lenteur, Kanon tourne enfin la tête vers le sommet de l'escalier. Fièrement, l'écaille du dragon des mers trône au sommet, marquant l'entrée du temple de Poséidon. Mais de cet éclat dont il se souvient vaguement, juste avant que sa conscience ne l'abandonne, il ne reste plus rien. L'écaille est terne, comme morte et il est presque certain qu'il le sera lui aussi, sous peu.

La rejoindre. Pour l'heure, c'est l'objectif principal, même si, il le sait, l'ennemi n'est sûrement pas loin.

Après quelques efforts, elle est juste là, à portée de main, celle qui lui a probablement sauvé la vie cette nuit mais qui ne peut plus rien faire d'autre, désormais, que d'attendre l'issue avec lui. Sa main l'effleure lentement alors qu'un soupir de tristesse s'échappe de ses lèvres. S'il pouvait l'atteindre... S'il n'était pas si difficile de se remettre debout... Il ne pourrait pas l'aider, certes, mais le réconfort qu'ils pourraient s'apporter est certain.

\- Pourquoi as tu fait ça...

Question purement rhétorique, d'autant qu'il connaît parfaitement les raisons. L'écaille est mourante et elle l'est par sa faute. C'est son choix délibéré certes, mais pour l'heure, elle est allée chercher son aide, pour son maître.

Un son sinistre parvient alors à ses oreilles, alors que l'ensemble du sanctuaire sous-marin est secoué par un bref séisme, détruisant encore davantage ses vestiges. Le niveau de l'eau gagne quelques centimètres avant qu'enfin, le calme revienne. Il est là. Sous peu, ce sanctuaire n'existera plus et nul ne peut savoir combien de temps il lui reste avant de parvenir à rompre totalement ses maigres défenses.

Dans son esprit, il peut presque réentendre les paroles de Shaka. _«_ _Tu vas te retrouver face des choix. Ne te demande jamais ce qu'un autre parmi nous aurait fait. Tu es le seul à détenir la clé du problème. »_

Shaka, le Sanctuaire, Aioros. Combien de temps est-il resté inconscient ? Quelques minutes ? Plusieurs heures ? Le prévenir est désormais peine perdue. D'ici et dans cet état, il n'en a plus les capacités.

Kanon pose son regard sur l'écaille qui semble le veiller et soupire. Le Dragon des mers a toujours cru en lui, ne l'abandonnant jamais même pour le protéger du trident de Poséidon. Et si ce souffle de vie lui est resté, permettant à Athéna d'avoir le temps de le sauver, c'est aussi parce qu'elle a fait le choix de continuer à le protéger. Alors ne serait-ce que pour elle, qui lui a une fois de plus fait confiance, il doit parvenir à se relever. Avec résolution, sa main gauche s'appuie fortement sur une marche, bientôt imitée par la droite. La progression est lente mais elle est bien réelle, jusqu'à la salle où trônent les autres scales, entourant l'urne renfermant Poséidon.

Près de lui, il lui semblerait presque sentir l'écaille vibrer, comme un dernier encouragement, consciente de l'effort que lui demande cet acte et des conséquences qu'il aura sur son désormais court avenir. Son dernier regard est pour elle, avant d'ôter, avec une ferme résolution le sceau sacré d'Athéna, libérant en un souffle puissant qui le projette contre l'écaille, l'esprit de l'Empereur des mers. Puis plus rien, le silence et le froid, jusqu'à retomber dans l'inertie de l'inconscience.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La résidence Solo, non loin du Cap Sounion. C'est ici qu'Aioros l'a emmené donc ici que Kanon s'est rendu. Si durant un instant, Saga s'est montré surpris d'imaginer son frère revenir dans cette zone, l'impression s'est vite estompée. Son frère n'hésiterait pas à s'y renfermer, s'il pensait que cela pouvait sauver Athéna.

La résidence est déserte et en partie détruite par des eaux qui se sont retirées en laissant la trace amère de leur passage. Sur la plage à l'Est, les traces laissées par la bataille ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qui a pu se passer.

Avec une violence désespérée, Aioros envoie voler du pied un galet avant de s'asseoir sur le sable. Rapidement, la main de Saga vient se poser sur son épaule.

\- Il est vivant. Et crois moi, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Laisse lui le temps.

\- Lui laisser le temps oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a demandé mais j'aimerais assez savoir pourquoi je n'arrive plus à lui parler !

Saga abandonne sa contemplation des vagues pour baisser les yeux vers lui.

\- Parce qu'il est au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Confus, Aioros le regarde. Il faut se calmer, ne pas se laisser emporter par l'angoisse et réfléchir. Si Saga dit vrai, ce qui est probablement le cas, cela expliquerait leur incapacité à communiquer et conforterait l'idée qu'il soit vivant.

Le plus discrètement possible, Saga l'observe. Le rapprochement de son frère et du sagittaire ne lui a pas échappé. Un point dont il ne sait encore que penser, mais qui semble commencer à poser un problème. Pour l'heure, une seule chose doit compter : retrouver Kanon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A nouveau, ses yeux s'entre-ouvre. Si sa respiration est désormais plus facile, sans pour autant être confortable, ses membres, eux, sont toujours engourdis. La puissance de l'explosion galactique doublée des effets paralysant de ce cri sordide ont laissé des traces encore bien vivaces. Juste contre lui, l'écaille veille. Il peut la toucher. Mais s'il ressent cela, c'est qu'il est vivant ?

L'écaille. Le temple sous-marin. Poséidon. Les souvenirs lui reviennent a toute vitesse tandis qu'il tente de se redresser pour parcourir la pièce du regard.

Là, dans son trône, la tête appuyée avec lascivité sur sa main, Poséidon l'observe, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien enfin. J'ai failli attendre. C'est ainsi que tu salues un Dieu ?

\- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu faire mieux.

Cette fois, Poséidon sourit franchement et l'observe continuer de se relever en lui en accordant le temps. Le regard de Kanon s'est posé sur l'écaille dont les vibrations sont, cette fois, nettement sensibles. Sa couleur semble avoir retrouvé son éclat et devant ce spectacle, l'ex-marina ne peut réprimer une totale satisfaction.

\- Décidément, elle et toi êtes faits pour vous entendre... J'ai parfois du mal à la comprendre, mais bon... L'humanité est souvent pleine de surprises. Elles sont parfois intéressantes à observer. A toi tout seul, tu en cumules déjà beaucoup. Es-tu prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?

\- Je suis venu pour ça.

\- Tu avais une solution moins radicale et surtout moins risquée pour entrer.

\- Disons que j'avais une urgence à régler.

\- Ah oui, j'ai adoré ! C'était adorable cet acharnement face à Sorrento pour protéger mon réceptacle. Ma pauvre Sirène a du mal à s'en remettre.

\- Il est là ?

\- Pas encore, mais il viendra, crois moi. Pour l'heure, ce qui arrive ne le concerne pas. Nous sommes, Athéna, mon frère Hadès et moi, soumis à un défi, celui de l'équilibre. Cet équilibre entre l'Homme, la mer et la terre, nous l'avons maintes fois mis à mal. Par conséquent, aujourd'hui, nous voilà contraints de prouver notre adoration mutuelle pour récupérer la totalité de nos pouvoirs. N'est-ce pas ironique ? Athéna, Déesse de la guerre, possède les forces armées pour le faire. Moi et Hadès, nous en possédons les clés. Vois tu où je veux en venir ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Oui... Le contraire m'eut étonné. Notre ennemi est certes, un dieu marin, mais il est surtout le souverain de l'Autre monde. C'est un dieu mineur, mais qui, en dérobant mon trident, s'est armé de pouvoirs dont il n'est pas digne. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi, car comme tu le sais, parmi les mortels, seul un marina peut s'emparer du trident. Or, tu es le seul encore en vie, compte tenu du fait que Sorrento refuse encore l'évidence.

\- A cela près que je ne suis plus un marina.

\- Oui, ça c'est ton choix à toi, je l'ai bien compris. Mais...

Poséidon jette un regard vers l'écaille.

\- Il semblerait que son choix à elle soit différent et je t'avoue qu'étant donné les circonstances, je suis de son avis. Et puis Kanon, tu as peut-être du mal à le comprendre, mais que tu aies cette double nature n'est pas surprenant. Ton frère a eu le sombre et la clarté. Toi tu as eu les chakras et les ponts étoilés. C'est une force supplémentaire qui devrait convenir à un outrecuidant tel que toi. Et puis si c'est vraiment trop difficile à admettre, tu n'as qu'à te dire, que c'est ton rôle de chevalier d'Athéna, d'utiliser tes capacités pour récupérer ce trident et lui donner la victoire. Parce que sa victoire, pour une fois, nous l'attendons tous. Dis toi qu'elle m'apportera le retour de tous mes marinas et que tu pourras ainsi te racheter d'avoir causé leur mort.

Kanon encaisse la critique sans rien dire. Après tout, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une totale absence d'amertume de la part de l'Empereur des mers.

\- Et où est le trident aujourd'hui ? Je ne l'ai pas vu avec lui.

De nouveau, Poséidon sourit. Même s'il ne le dira pas franchement, Kanon accepte la mission. Le dieu se redresse et se lève avant de lentement se diriger vers lui. L'ex général reste méfiant la confiance n'étant pas encore parfaite.

\- Il semblerait qu'il soit à l'abri au delà des frontières de l'Autre monde. Nous avons affaire à un dieu guerrier. Ce dieu mineur, je l'avais moi même scellé il y a bien longtemps et... je crois qu'il est resté un peu amer envers moi, vois tu. Mac Lir a une revanche à prendre sur moi et il est bien décidé à l'obtenir. Hadès n'étant pas très disposé à vous recevoir, je vais te dire ce que lui et moi possédons comme clés pour le renverser. Il aime jouer avec le temps et surtout les cycles. Celui des planètes demeure son préféré puisqu'il conditionne les saisons et les marées. Il n'évolue que très peu en surface, c'est pourquoi l'équinoxe est la meilleure façon d'étendre son pouvoir en répandant les eaux sur terre. Mais elle n'est hélas pas la seule. Après l'équinoxe de printemps à laquelle nous nous attendons, vient le temps de Beltaine. Et je le soupçonne de vouloir lâcher sur les Hommes, une armée d'âmes damnées pour semer la terreur et étendre l'Autre monde à celui des vivants. Vous avez donc deux choses à éviter. Si le rôle des spectre d'Hadès est justement de chasser les âmes errantes vers les Enfers, l'intégralité de ceux-ci, a été décimée. Dans le cas où vous ne réussiriez pas à détruire Mac Lir au moment même de l'équinoxe, nous aurions ce terrible problème et aucun spectre pour le résoudre.

\- Nous réussirons.

Poséidon sourit et lui fait signe de le suivre avant de l'entraîner vers les anciens jardins. Ici, tout semble paisible. Depuis le retour de l'Empereur, le sanctuaire évolue et laisse deviner ce décor merveilleux dont les souvenirs lui reviennent, avec, il est vrai, une certaine amertume. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui permet de surveiller l'écaille. Il la veille, mais sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Néanmoins, Poséidon n'en est pas dupe. Elle est toujours là, calme, sereine. Alors le gémeau en profite pour balayer du regard cet endroit presque paradisiaque en pleine renaissance.

Le divin s'installe sur l'un des bancs de marbre sculpté en lui faisant signe de faire de même. Cependant, Kanon, hésite la déférence envers un Dieu ne l'y autorise normalement pas et Poséidon doit insister pour l'obtenir enfin.

\- Bon, continuons. Tu dois donc te rendre dans l'Autre monde afin d'y récupérer mon trident. Seulement, ce lieu n'a rien à voir avec les Enfers. Il n'est pas gardé, ceux qui s'y trouvent n'ayant logiquement aucun intérêt à en sortir. Au delà de ses frontières, leur esprit est manipulé. Ils n'y trouvent que ce qu'ils ont toujours rêvé d'avoir. Le risque, lorsqu'on y pénètre, est justement de ne plus vouloir en sortir. Le temps est également modifié là bas. Cet endroit est un véritable piège. Tu ne disposeras que de quelques minutes, après lesquelles tu ne pourras revenir le jour où tu es parti. T'étant éveillé au huitième sens, tu devrais, là bas, pouvoir conserver assez de conscience pour éviter le piège de la manipulation.

\- Il ne peut pas y avoir, là bas, ce que je désire le plus, alors je ne serai pas tenté d'y rester.

\- Si tu me parles encore de ton amour pour Athéna, je crois que je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul.

Kanon esquisse un pâle sourire.

\- Et puis tu sais, dragon, que Mac Lir est aussi un dieu usant d'illusions. Dis toi bien que tout ce que tu verras là bas est faux.

\- C'est un sujet que je maîtrise assez bien. Néanmoins, Majesté, ils étaient deux. Je les ai clairement vus.

\- Ah. Nous y voilà... Ce que je vais te dire va te plaire. Mac Lir est le dieu de... la gémellité et des choses doubles, d'une façon générale. Ils ne sont cependant pas deux, mais il aime à se dédoubler. C'est un gros avantage, mais aussi un point faible puisque dans ce cas, il divise aussi ses capacités. Dans ta situation, c'est un point à creuser même si j'ignore quelle influence il peut avoir sur ta gémellité à toi. Encore une dernière chose Kanon. Il utilise une épée et il est dit qu'elle ne rate jamais sa cible. Arrange toi pour ne pas être celle-ci, ça me déplairait. Je compte bien sur le fait que tu me ramènes ce trident toi même après la fin de l'équinoxe. D'ailleurs, il vous reste du temps. Environ douze jours. Vous avez déjà trouvé des solutions en moins de temps que cela.

\- Ce ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes. Je sais de quelle façon les différencier.

\- Il te reste donc à savoir lequel est la source.

Le gémeaux acquiesce, déterminé.

\- Je dois remonter.

Poséidon se lève en l'observant, sitôt imité par le gémeau.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air très motivé.

\- Si, bien sûr que si mais...

\- Mais ?

\- J'aimerais la voir encore une fois.

L'empereur esquisse un sourire sans le quitter du regard, avant de lui faire signe d'y aller. Dans la salle du trône, le Dragon des mers patiente, attendant le retour de son porteur avec une hâte facilement palpable. Et tandis que Kanon s'en approche, l'Empereur des mers l'observe en retournant s'installer dans son trône.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se sente irrémédiablement attiré par elle ? Depuis le retour de Poséidon, le Dragon des mers se remet peu à peu et ne cesse de résonner en lui tel un appel constant et rassurant. Apaisant même. Certes, l'écaille est associée à une période difficile de sa vie. Une époque d'aveuglement, de haine, de colère, uniquement guidée par la vengeance. Cet échange ne s'est pas fait au premier jour. Il s'en est méfié, connaissant la capacité des armures d'or à quitter leur porteur en cas de trahison envers Athéna. Les écailles devaient réagir de la même façon. Très vite, la question de savoir si elle pouvait lire son âme s'est posée. Si elle avait également cette capacité, alors elle savait. Et pourtant : Elle restait. Au début, il lui plaisait de penser qu'elle aussi, il parvenait à la manipuler. Puis ensuite, cette idée qu'elle puisse lire en lui et savoir à la fois qui il était et ce qu'il voulait, l'a conforté dans ses projets. Elle donnait une légitimité à sa soif de pouvoir. Ils ont dû s'apprivoiser, longuement, lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils consentent à se faire confiance. Et puis Kanon s'est mis à lui parler, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. C'était apaisant. A cette époque, rejeté par tous, elle était la seule à l'avoir accueilli. Et puis il y a eu cette première fois. Le jour où contre toute attente, elle a répondu. Pas par des mots bien sûr. Mais par cet écho qu'il entend encore aujourd'hui et qui lui apporte la chaleur et la force nécessaire pour retrouver toutes ses capacités. Non seulement lorsqu'il s'est interposé entre Athéna et Poséidon, elle ne l'a pas quitté, mais aujourd'hui, elle l'appelle toujours et a pris l'initiative de le protéger de Mac Lir en l'amenant jusqu'ici. Bien sûr elle avait cette idée de provoquer la libération de Poséidon. Mais même une fois fait, elle est là. Il la ressent, il l'entend et une fois encore, il meurt d'envie de la toucher pour lui répondre.

\- Tu sais Kanon, ça n'est pas la dernière fois que tu la vois. Elle est allée te chercher face à Mac Lir, elle ne te laissera jamais l'affronter sans elle. Elle n'avait pas tant d'initiatives par le passé, mais elle s'inspire de ses porteurs. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais au bout du compte, elle ne fait pas d'erreur.

Kanon la quitte enfin des yeux pour rejoindre Poséidon.

\- Je suis prêt à rentrer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

L'arène est désespérément calme et pourtant, la chevalerie d'or toute entière, ainsi que son Pope, s'y sont retrouvés. Pas de combat. Pas de querelle. Depuis la dernière marée et la perte des leurs, l'ambiance générale est devenue sombre, mais les a de nouveau rapprochés. Tous, sont là. La disparition de Kanon depuis près de quarante-huit heures a achevé de leur faire réaliser la fragilité de leur fraternité. Lorsque la paix est là, les querelles vont bon train. Mais en réalité, lorsque l'un est manquant, c'est l'ordre tout entier qui s'en trouve affligé.

C'est dans cette ambiance lourde et pesante, que Kanon rentre enfin, visiblement marqué par les récents événements. Saga soupire profondément. Son attitude était sereine ces dernières heures, contrastant totalement avec la réalité de ses sentiments. Car oui, le gémeau en titre restait d'un calme presque déroutant pour ses proches. Un calme cachant les affres de son état intérieur, entre colère, inquiétude et violence. Un combat qui lui est familier et que l'état inconnu de son frère a réveillé.

Alors lentement l'aîné le rejoint, glisse avec fermeté ses doigts dans ses cheveux et pose son front contre le sien. Un autre soupir, plus faible cette fois. Kanon va bien. Son regard a épousé le sien et le lui confirme silencieusement.

\- Je suis vivant Saga et… je crois que je vais le rester, du moins, encore un peu.

L'aîné esquisse un sourire avant d'enfin le lâcher.

\- Vous m'avez même manqué. Ce sanctuaire m' a manqué. Bref, ça me gène de devoir l'avouer, mais j'avais hâte de vous retrouver.

Et c'est la vérité. Du reste, le cadet ignore totalement la durée de son absence, le Sanctuaire sous marin n'offrant que peu d'indications à ce sujet et le gémeau en a passé l'essentiel inconscient. Un « certain temps », probablement, car déjà, la lumière du soleil distille de ses rayons, cette chaleur particulière à laquelle répond son cosmos avec ferveur et avidité. Ce soleil, Kanon sait, aujourd'hui, qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

C'est d'ailleurs en cet instant précis, qu'il réalise le malaise de la situation Son premier affrontement face à Mac Lir, c'est pour protéger Julian qu'il l'a mené et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'a souhaité mêler aucun d'entre eux au combat. Même pas Aioros. Surtout pas Aioros d'ailleurs, bien trop habitué à lire dans les méandres de son esprit pour ne pas le comprendre.

\- Saga ? Il va falloir qu'on parle très sérieusement toi et moi...

\- Tu sais bien que c'est quand tu veux.

Un peu plus loin, assis avec quelques autres dans les gradins, le sagittaire n'a pas bougé. Il n'a pas PU bouger. Parce qu'avant d'approcher ce dragon qu'il convoite ardemment depuis ses premiers mots au treizième temple, il convient d'évacuer la pression douloureuse de ces derniers jours. Kanon est revenu. Et si cette phrase défile dans son esprit tel un mantra depuis quelques minutes, sa raison commence tout juste à le réaliser. Certes il ne peut pas en profiter pour l'instant mais quelle importance ? Kanon est là et c'est bien tout ce qui compte.

D'ailleurs, c'est l'occasion de réaliser que ce dragon a posé son regard impérieux sur lui. Et puisqu' enfin Kanon se dirige vers lui, Aioros se lève, le regard désormais ancré sur le sien, avec ce mélange incongru mais non moins troublant de colère et de soulagement.

Ce qui lui plaît, c'est cette très faible distance que Kanon a laissée entre eux avant de s'arrêter. Il peut le toucher et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait, en pointant son torse du doigt, avec cet air de reproche que l'ex-marina soutient avec virulence.

\- Toi, gémeau, il va falloir d'urgence, que tu me donnes ta définition des termes _« tourner ma_ _l_ _»_.

Kanon esquisse un sourire en se détendant légèrement et en faisant mine de chercher ses mots.

\- Voyons, laisse moi réfléchir... Ne plus rien maîtriser du tout ? Et... Comme tu le vois, je maîtrise.

\- Tu t'en sors bien là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ces derniers temps, j'ai de la veine oui...

\- Tu n'es jamais sérieux...

Cette fois Kanon hésite, s'apprête à lui répondre puis se ravise. Il pourrait continuer de jouer. Mais franchement, la seule chose dont il a envie, c'est simplement de lui dire le plaisir qu'il a de le revoir. Ce moment d'hésitation, Aioros le bénit. C'est une chose rare et d'autant plus précieuse que d'avoir l'opportunité de voir son regard à ce moment là et cette fois, ce moment lui appartient.

Quant au fait que Kanon n'ait pas communiqué avec lui lors de sa bataille, le sagittaire n'insistera pas. Ce serait un aveu d'inquiétude, de quoi conforter Kanon dans l'idée que leur service envers Athéna doit s'affranchir de tout ce qui pourrait constituer une faiblesse.

Si leur petit échange semble captiver la quasi totalité des ors au point qu'aucun n'ose plus faire le moindre geste, Saga lui, observe la chose avec inquiétude et tristesse avant de s'approcher.

\- Il se fait tard. Nous devrions remonter au Sanctuaire. Il est évident que tu a besoin de repos et de calme. Demain matin, tu nous raconteras ce que tu souhaites partager.

Kanon observe son frère en silence et en cet instant, le sagittaire est persuadé qu'ils échangent, mentalement, une conversation dont il donnerait cher pour connaître la teneur. Le neuvième gardien fronce légèrement les sourcils. La tristesse qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Saga s'est répandue à ceux de son cadet. Il pourrait presque ressentir lui même le frisson qui traverse son gémeau et le bouleversement qu'il engendre. Mais le pire est encore de voir Kanon s'éloigner seul vers le sanctuaire.

Aioros tourne le regard vers Saga, avec une expression clairement demandeuse d'explications, pour n'obtenir en retour qu'un regard désolé mais déterminé.

Si aucun des Ors n'a manqué l'incongru rapprochement du cadet des gémeaux et du sagittaire, aucun n'a raté non plus le très visible malaise silencieux entre ce même sagittaire et Saga. Si Milo observe les choses avec attention, tout en gardant un précieux silence sur l'affaire, Aiolia, lui, s'en trouve visiblement confus au point de retenir le bras de son frère avant qu'il n'entame, lui aussi, la remonté du sanctuaire avec les autres.

\- Écoute Aioros, je n'en ai peut-être aucun droit, mais là, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques.

Peut-être oui. Son petit frère n'a pas tort. Et s'il s'était confié à lui depuis le départ, Aiolia aurait très certainement mieux compris les choses au point d'éviter des situations tendues. Mais il ne l'a pas fait et aujourd'hui, la conjoncture est d'autant plus tendue. Décidément dans ce sanctuaire, les non-dits peuvent prendre des proportions alarmantes. Mais franchement, comment lui dire ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer les choses, sans toutes les comprendre moi-même.

C'est un demi-mensonge, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Une réponse dont néanmoins, le lion ne semble pas se satisfaire.

\- Ok, donc je te pose des questions, ça te va ?

Pari risqué mais après tout, quelle excuse invoquer pour le lui refuser ?

\- Ça marche.

Le lion hésite. Après tout, tous les questionnements qu'il s'est posés depuis qu'il observe le changement d'attitude de son aîné, sont insensés. Le questionner sur quelque chose d'insensé serait presque insultant pour l'incarnation parfaite de l'abnégation envers Athéna. Pourtant, il faut faire avancer la situation...

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a un souci entre toi et les deux gémeaux. Je ne sais pas quoi et je t'avoue que ça m'angoisse. Je veux bien avoir confiance en eux, mais malgré tout, je conserve une certaine réserve, tu le comprends je suppose ?

\- Une réserve par rapport à quoi ? Parce que si tu parles de fidélité envers Athéna, moi, personnellement, je n'ai aucune réserve les concernant.

\- Donc tu as quand même de la réserve. Pas par rapport à ça, mais par rapport à autre chose. A quoi ?

\- C'est par rapport à leur relation que je commence à en éprouver... Tu vois, le jour où j'ai rencontré Kanon, c'était le lendemain de son réveil. Il voulait déjà quitter le temple d'Athéna sauf que j'ai cru comprendre par Milo, qu'il ne voulait pas vous revoir, enfin pas si brutalement, mais finalement, nous n'avons pas prêté d'attention à ça. Donc... ce fameux lendemain, Shion était déjà en train de le convaincre de voir son frère et moi, forcément, je suis allé dans ce sens. Mais quand tu y penses, nous, nous sommes tous revenus à peu près en même temps, nous n'avons pas vu nous voir de suite et nous avons eu le temps de nous y préparer. Et puis surtout, nous n'avons pas le même passif non plus. Visiblement l'idée n'était pas envisageable pour Kanon ce matin là. C'est stupide de n'en avoir pas tenu compte, parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment de refuser quelque chose en bloc sans une bonne raison. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, pour une raison ou des raisons qui lui sont propres et nous n'aurions pas dû forcer les choses.

\- D'accord... Enfin, j'ai du mal à te suivre, mais admettons... Du temps, ça aurait changé quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé quelque chose. Je dis juste que Saga avait tout prévu et que même si Kanon a initié la conversation, il l'a vite reprise en main pour aborder le sujet d'un serment. Il semblait certain que Kanon aurait bientôt besoin de le renouveler, étant donnée la conjoncture. Alors ne me demande pas de précision, parce que j'ai promis de ne pas en parler et que ce rare moment où il s'est confié fait partie des quelques moments très précieux que j'ai partagé avec lui, surtout ici.

Devant l'air totalement incrédule d'Aiolia, l'aîné commence à sourire.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas même la moindre idée de la situation, toi, alors que la moitié du Sanctuaire commence à avoir des doutes ? Oui, Kanon me plaît et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, c'est réciproque. Seulement pour le moment, tu gardes ça pour toi, parce que comme tu l'as remarqué, c'est loin d'être évident.

Finalement, le sourire du sagittaire finit par se faner devant le grand silence qu'il provoque. Un silence stupéfait. D'ailleurs Aiolia en profite pour repasser dans sa mémoire l'intégralité des « situations étranges » dans lesquelles se trouvaient impliqués Kanon et son frère ces derniers temps. Vu comme ça, oui effectivement, comment a t-il pu ne pas s'en douter ? Peut-être parce que c'est insensé, ça aussi.

\- Bon alors vas-y, dis moi ce qui te dérange...

\- Mais ça n'est pas que ça me dérange mais... bordel, là tu es en train de me dire que tu l'aimes! On en est plus à une simple situation amicale, même forte, on en est plus non plus à une fraternité entre chevaliers du même ordre. Non, bien sûr, dans ces deux cas, c'était normal que vous vous entendiez. Il y a eu sa rédemption, et puis le reste... Là je comprenais. Mais en fait non, pas du tout, toi, tu l'aimes. On peut pardonner, mais on n'oublie jamais, alors aimer après ça... Aioros, tu sais que là, franchement, tous les deux, vous me faites flipper. Arrête de sourire ! Je suis sérieux ! Mince, on parle bien de Kanon, le frère de jumeau de Saga là ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Ok... Rappelle-moi qui a poussé son frère à te tuer déjà ?

Aioros esquisse un sourire.

\- Il devait vraiment m'en vouloir ce jour là.

\- Arrête, je suis sérieux !

\- Alors sache que je n'oublie absolument rien. Si j'oubliais, il me détesterait. Ça reviendrait à nier une partie de sa vie et cette partie là, il en a été privé trop longtemps. Alors non, il n'en est pas fier, mais il l'assume totalement. Et tu sais ce que je trouve le plus formidable dans tout ça ? C'est que lorsque nous avons fait connaissance, là haut, le premier jour, c'est lui qui est venu me voir. Il l'a fait sans aucune gène, il a pris des risques en me provocant alors que, sachant qui il était, j'aurais très bien pu le tuer mais il n'a pas eu une seule seconde de doute. Il n'a jamais essayé de m'éviter bien au contraire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps...

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Aiolia... Il ne me regarde pas comme un regret ou un souvenir. J'ai besoin de ça, pour ne pas rester en arrière. Tu comprends mieux ? J'ai besoin de lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. J'aurais dû te parler de ça dès le départ, comme il me l'avait suggéré d'ailleurs. Nous pouvons remonter maintenant ? Je dois aller le voir.

\- Attends, tu y vas si tu veux, mais je viens aussi.

\- Je suppose que si je ne te concède pas ça, tu vas m'attendre sur les marches de ton temple pour vérifier que je remonte bien en entier ?

\- Exactement.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sanctuaire – Troisième temple**

Pendant toute la remonté des marches, Kanon l'a soigneusement évité, le distançant autant que possible. Saga s'est résolu à le laisser faire, sachant pertinemment que dans son état, la moindre remarque pouvait tourner à la provocation. Le voir ainsi est particulièrement désagréable, douloureux, surtout après les deux jours d'angoisse qui viennent de s'achever. Pourtant, ça n'est pas à lui même qu'il en veut de causer cette situation, mais bien au sagittaire, sans lequel il n'aurait pas été obligé d'intervenir. Pas obligé de le faire souffrir comme c'est le cas en ce moment.

A croire que dans ce sanctuaire, il est le seul à avoir le sens des priorités.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain que Kanon lui claque au nez, interrompt le fil de ses pensées. En soupirant, l'aîné s'y appuie.

\- Kanon ? Je crois que tu voulais qu'on discute, non ?

\- Fous moi la paix.

Au moins, c'est clair. Nouveau soupir.

Pour ne plus l'entendre, Kanon allume la douche, ôte ses vêtements et s'enferme sous l'eau bouillante.

Réfléchir. Juste faire le point sur ces deux derniers jours et sur son retour. Appuyé à la paroi, il ferme les yeux et respire lentement. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé faire ce debriefing autrement que de cette façon, ailleurs que sous une eau brûlante pour ne plus entendre son frère et surtout pas seul. Non. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il l'avait imaginée, la soirée de son retour. Ou alors, sous une douche peut-être oui, mais avec lui. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée soudaine ? C'est vrai, il a déjà eu envie de lui. Mais Aioros était à ses côtés et ils en jouaient alors c'était presque normal. Là, il est absent et la seule chose à laquelle il aspire, c'est de le voir le rejoindre. Chose qui n'arrivera pas vu la façon dont il l'a planté à l'arène après l'intervention de son frère. Il faut chasser ce genre de pensées pour se remémorer les paroles de Saga. Celles qu'il a soigneusement tues aux autres, pour ne les offrir qu'à lui seul. Cette sentence absolument injuste et qui pourtant est totalement normale. Son frère a raison et la preuve en est qu'il en est totalement bouleversé malgré l'imminence d'un combat.

Et puis il y a ce son dans sa tête. Cette espèce de résonance incessante dont la vibration l'appelle avec ardeur. C'est assourdissant et son état de fatigue est loin de lui faciliter les choses. Au début, lorsqu'il est arrivé au sanctuaire, c'était encore léger. Durant une période, il l'avait mise sur le compte du changement radical de pression entre les profondeurs et la terre ferme. Mais non. Le malaise a perduré et s'est même amplifié. Ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'il sait maintenant ce que c'est. Il l'a reconnue, elle, l'écaille et son appel, celui auquel aucun marina n'est censé résister. Mais ce n'est pas le moment qu'elle se manifeste et encore moins avec cette insupportable insistance. Pas quand il doit se débattre avec l'opinion tranchante de Saga, la naissance de ses sentiments pour Aioros, les souvenirs difficiles du combat contre Mac Lir et sa décision très personnelle de délivrer Poséidon.

Le calme et le contrôle de la situation lui échappent, il le sait. Son corps montre ses limites après le traitement de la dernière nuit. D'ailleurs, il le sait, sans Poséidon, il ne se serait probablement pas réveillé de l'inconscience qui a suivi sa libération. C'est assez perturbant ça aussi. Il l'a parfaitement senti, ce cosmos puissant, soutenir ses sens et envelopper son âme pour laisser à son corps l'occasion et le temps de reprendre des forces.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Sortez d'ici..

Sans même relever le nez de son livre, Saga accueille, stoïque et résolu, un sagittaire et un lion ayant pénétré le temple des gémeaux sans y être invités. Sans prêter d'intérêt à l'injonction, Aioros s'installe sur le canapé lui faisant face, tandis qu'Aiolia s'appuie à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hors de question. Où est Kanon ?

\- Il prend une douche.

\- Parfait, je vais l'attendre. En plus, nous devons parler toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas « toi et moi ».

\- Je n'ai strictement rien à cacher à mon frère. Il respecte mes choix comme je respecte les siens et tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

Saga quitte son livre des yeux, le referme, le pose sur la table et se redresse vers lui.

\- Ce que je lui ai dit ne regarde que lui et moi. Maintenant, je crois qu'il faut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu lui demandes alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne le fera pas ?

Kanon vient de faire son entrée et Saga soupire, imperceptiblement. Le sagittaire étant là, les choses ne pourrons plus se régler comme elles auraient dû le faire calmement.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas que c'est moi qu'il vient voir ? Dans ce cas c'est à moi de décider s'il doit partir ou non, non ? A moins que tu ne considères pas que je sois chez moi et là...

\- Kanon... Tu sais parfaitement que tu es autant chez toi ici que je le suis. Et ce sera toujours le cas. Mais tu vois ce qui se passe et tu ne peux que constater que j'avais raison.

\- Ah oui, le fameux « tu sais très bien que j'ai raison », j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à l'entendre celui-là. C'est vrai que tu as toujours tout fait pour le bien d'Athéna et aussi pour le mien. Sauf qu'en ce qui ME concerne, ELLE n'a JAMAIS été d'accord avec toi. Alors partant de ce principe, compte tenu que tout à l'heure, ton avis faisait écho au mien, je ne peux désormais en conclure qu'une chose j'ai tort, tu as tort et elle, elle n'interdirait certainement pas cette situation. . Donc Saga, tu me laisses faire mes erreurs, si toutefois elles en sont et tu t'occupes des tiennes.

Aioros esquisse un sourire, très discret, presque intérieur. Certes, la tirade est dure, mais probablement à la hauteur de ce que Saga a pu lui dire. Alors il l'a un peu cherché. Et puis surtout, Kanon prend leur défense. Tout à l'heure, à l'arène, le simple fait de le voir filer après l'intervention de son aîné lui était aussi insupportable qu'incompréhensible. Il lui en a voulu, il s'en rend compte étant donné le soulagement qu'il ressent enfin. Mais cela ne prouve qu'une chose Ces deux là se connaissent assez bien pour savoir exactement comment exploiter leur influence l'un sur l'autre, même si ça doit être en frappant juste là où ça fait mal et aucun des deux ne rechigne à le faire.

Pour l'heure, Kanon quitte la pièce. Aiolia s'écarte donc de la porte, laisse passer son frère qui prend sa suite et ferme la marche après un regard noir à Saga.

Dehors, Kanon s'arrête, bras croisés, au bord de la falaise sur laquelle est ancré le Sanctuaire. Respirer, lentement, et profiter de la simple caresse de quelques mèches rebelles agitées par le vent, ce vent frais d'une saison d'équinoxe. Un plaisir certain, impossible au sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais au sanctuaire sous-marin, il y a le dragon. Ce dragon qui résonne en lui de façon à lui faire oublier tout ce qui là bas pourrait lui manquer, en matière de soleil, de lune et de planètes dont lui n'a que faire, pour lui ouvrir les portes d'un monde marin et de toutes ses merveilles. Il résonne, encore et encore, sans lui laisser la moindre paix. Probablement s'inquiète t-il de son état mais sans le savoir, il ne fait qu'aggraver la situation.

S'il avait ce rapport avec Gemini... Mais Gemini n'est pas sienne. Elle ne l'a jamais été et il faut espérer qu'elle ne le soit jamais. Et puis Gemini ne lui parle pas, elle. Même en ce moment, alors que son dragon l'aiderait très volontiers à évacuer une pression qui le dévore et le fait souffrir. Après tout, l'écaille s'est déjà retrouvée dans la situation de devoir l'apaiser, le calmer, panser des plaies, autant physiques que morales et elle n'a jamais hésité. En fait, elle lui répondait, tout simplement. Elle ne l'ignorait pas et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Fermer les yeux, tenter de faire le point, comme sous la douche tout à l'heure Sauf que sous la douche, il y avait ces images, cette envie. Il était là sans être là, comme toujours, et tentait de l'apaiser à son tour par le souvenir si précieux de ses lèvres évitant les siennes pour aller s'échouer traîtreusement sur sa gorge lors de leur dernière nuit au Japon. A cette époque là, tout allait encore bien, si l'on exclut cette pression mutuelle qu'ils se sont évertués à chasser ensemble.

Et puis il y a ce frisson qui le vrille alors que les doigts du sagittaire remontent le long de son bras et ce baiser qu'il dépose sur sa nuque, parce qu'il l'a senti, ce frisson si particulier et qu'il sait, lui, que dans sa situation, ce n'est pas forcément agréable de devoir gérer, en plus, un désir auquel il ne pourra pas succomber.

 _« Je suis là. »_

Bien qu'il n'ait pas rouvert les yeux, il le sait et il le sent. Le sagittaire s'est calé contre son dos et a refermé ses bras autour de lui. Il veut qu'il revienne à la réalité, qu' il revienne avec lui en somme, puisque lui ne l'a jamais quitté. Qu'il explose. Oui, peu importe les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, l'important étant qu'il chasse de son esprit, à la fois les paroles de Saga, mais aussi probablement toutes ces images dont il ignore tout pour le moment et qui occupent insidieusement son esprit depuis son retour il y a quelques heures.

 _« Calme-toi »_

Se calmer. Le gémeau rouvre les yeux avec une idée très nette de la seule façon dont il entend se calmer. Ce moyen, le neuvième gardien s'y attend. Il s'y est préparé, il le redoute aussi, pour ce qu'il a d'inhumain à lui répondre. Sous réserve qu'il y parvienne bien sûr, parce que quand Kanon se retourne vers lui en plaquant son bassin contre le sien, sa main descend sur ses reins pour en assurer le contact. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en priver après tout ? Kanon le désire. Certes, il l'avait remarqué une ou deux fois, au Japon, le gémeau n'avait rien fait pour le lui cacher. Mais cette fois, il ne se dérobe plus, il le cherche, le teste, avec une totale déraison face à laquelle Aioros a bien du mal à ne pas s'emporter lui aussi. Leurs souffles se mêlent et leurs lèvres se cherchent sans jamais se toucher. Jusqu'à ce que Kanon tente de forcer le contact.

En vain.

Malgré l'envie que Kanon s'est amusé à éveillé, malgré son désir d'en faire son amant, il lui a refusé ses lèvres, anéantissant de fait, ce qui aurait dû être leur premier baiser. Et le regard que lui lance Kanon, est juste inhumain à supporter. Parce que oui, il l'a repoussé et probablement au moment où le gémeau ne voyait aucune autre issue. Au moment où il en avait besoin. Cette journée est un fiasco monumental durant lequel Kanon regarde s'enchaîner les écueils.

D'ailleurs, Aioros a bien du mal à le retenir lorsqu' après avoir fui son regard, il tente d'échapper à son étreinte. Mais ça c'est hors de question. Son gémeau est en train d'atterrir, de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, malgré ce regard de totale incompréhension.

 _« Parce que je t'aime »_

Par chance, l'effet est immédiat. L'atterrissage n'en est pas moins douloureux, bien au contraire. Kanon est de retour et Aioros le serre, à n'en plus pouvoir d'ailleurs. Pour qu'il comprenne que ce petit moment d'égarement n'est pas grave du tout, qu'il était même plutôt excitant, mais surtout pour qu'il sache que ce refus n'est pas un refus de lui, mais un refus des circonstances, du lieu et des raisons. Leur première nuit ne sera pas... comme ça. Et surtout pas en présence d'Aiolia parce que l'atterrissage lui rappelle également qu'il ne sont pas seuls. Nouvel effroi, ou bien c'est de la honte, peut-être. En tout cas ce regard a le mérite de beaucoup amuser le sagittaire.

Parce qu'effectivement, Aiolia est resté, bien qu'il se soit éloigné dès les premières secondes de l'échange. Après ce qu'il a vu ce soir, abandonner son frère, seul, au milieu des requins n'est pas envisageable.

Aioros desserre sa prise. Kanon ne veut de toute façon plus s'éloigner. A son contact, il s'est calmé.

\- Alors là, je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir te dire, d'une façon acceptable, que je suis désolé...

\- Ah parce que tu imagines peut-être que c'est désagréable de constater que tu me désires et de t'entendre dire à ton frère, même si tu ne l'as pas dit comme ça bien sûr, que tu as décidé de nous donner une chance ? Pour le reste, tu es totalement crevé, tu viens de passer deux jours qui n'ont certainement pas été faciles, et ton frère a visiblement été maladroit. Il y a peut-être même encore des raisons que j'ignore. Alors non franchement Kanon, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Le seul souci c'est que maintenant j'ai envie de toi à un point qui va être difficile à calmer.

Kanon esquisse un sourire et entrouvre la bouche pour répondre avant de se retrouver avec la main d'Aioros plaquée sur les lèvres.

\- Ah non, non, non, je sais ce que tu vas dire et non, crois moi, il ne faut surtout pas que j'entende ça !

Avec prudence, le sagittaire enlève sa main devant l'air visiblement sage du gémeau.

\- C'est comme tu veux. Je ne dis rien. Mais bon... Tu as quand même encore six temples à monter...

\- Mais tu es incroyable !

Petit sourire victorieux en s'éloignant vers l'entrée de son temple.

\- Bonne nuit sagittaire.

\- Hey Kanon...

Le gémeau se retourne vers lui.

\- Demain matin tu me retrouves chez Aiolia ?

\- Ça marche.

Cette fois Kanon disparaît à l'intérieur du temple. Dans le salon, Saga ne l'a pas attendu. Tout est dit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Équilibre – Chapitre IV**

 **Sanctuaire sous-marin – Temple de Poséidon**

Elle n'a pas bougé, monopolisant à elle seule le centre de la salle du Trône, aux pieds de son Dieu et maître. Elle n'a pas bougé, elle attend, paisible et résolue, tandis que celui-ci l'observe avec autorité et admiration. Elle est sa création, il la connaît comme s'il l'avait forgée, c'est presque cela, du reste. Elle est imprégnée. De lui, de son cosmos, de ses aspirations, ses idéaux. Elle est : Lui. Poséidon. L'Empereur des Mers. Elle et ses six homologues. Il les aime ses créatures, garantes de l'équilibre et de la protection de ce monde silencieux et ô combien merveilleux qu'est le monde marin. Elles font partie de l'échiquier, celui de la nature, de l'Homme, et plus directement de la vie et de la mort. Elles le savent, aussi bien que lui le sait, qu'elles sont les garantes de l'humanité et l'humanité a besoin d'être encadrée. Avec autorité.

Alors elles peuvent être cruelles. Ça, c'est une spécificité du Kraken, solitaire, tapi dans l'ombre, cauchemar des baleiniers dont il est particulièrement friand. Aucune n'hésite à tuer, pour protéger, réguler, menacer ou tout bonnement faire un exemple. Elles sont sept et ne font qu'un. Elles sont : Lui. Lui, c'est l'océan. Elles sont à l'image de l'océan. Magnifiques et indomptables. Mais sa part de fierté et d'autorité revient sans conteste au Dragon des mers. Les autres s'en plaignent parfois. Elles se complètent, sont interdépendantes et pourtant tellement rivales.

Pour l'heure, Poséidon l'observe, ce dragon paisible, et tellement impérieux. Il semble à la fois heureux et révolté. Entier et pourtant déchiré. Mais il reste calme. L'explosion, c'est pour le moment opportun. Inutile de consumer ses forces bien avant. Et puis Kanon ne vient-il pas de réclamer à le revoir avant son départ ? Kanon... Ce gamin impétueux, révolté, absolument indomptable, nourri de haine et de violence. Enfin, pas tout à fait indomptable non, puisqu'elle l'a dompté, l'écaille, au moins autant que lui l'a fait. Ils se sont domptés. Voilà, c'est plus adéquat. Kanon, dont elle connaissait le secret et dont elle fut la confidente, l'exutoire même parfois, car il lui arrivait de la détester. Kanon, dont les desseins étaient ceux d'un traître. « Son » Kanon. « Son » pari sur l'avenir qui a péché par orgueil, par imprudence et par plein d'autres choses en détruisant le royaume sous-marin dans sa haine.

« Son » Kanon qui l'a abandonnée pourtant, sans qu'elle ait pu se décider à l'abandonner, elle. Tout cela pour lui préférer une rivale dorée qui n'est pas à lui. D'accord, il y a dans cette idée beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Kanon, n'a pas choisi de l'abandonner. Kanon a été sauvé. Par Athéna. Encore une fois. Devrait-elle l'en remercier ? Probablement. Après tout, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sauvait Kanon. « Son » Kanon. Et si durant ces dix jours à souffrir au Cap Sounion, Athéna n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait jamais eu son porteur. « Son » Kanon.

D'accord, même là, il y a encore un peu de mauvaise foi. Kanon a dit qu'il ne combattrait jamais plus qu'en son nom à Elle Athéna. Mais... Il ne lui a pas dit en face. Il n'a pas prononcé l'infamie cette phrase explicite à laquelle elle refuse de penser. Alors elle est restée fidèle. Et puis, quel crédit apporter aux dires d'un homme qui se sait déjà mort dans les heures à venir ? « Je ne combattrai plus jamais qu'en son nom », la belle affaire, puisqu'il va mourir sous peu... Kanon parle, mais il parle énormément, il embrase, il dupe, il manie les mots, les détourne, les modèle à sa sauce. Alors comment recevoir une telle affirmation prononcée à quelques heures d'une mort annoncée ?

Aujourd'hui, on rebat les cartes.

Parce qu'il peut toujours s'en défendre, lorsqu'elle lui parle, comme tout à l'heure. Il peut nier, dire le contraire, arguer qu'il aurait été remplacé, refuser l'évidence. Elle, elle sait. Tout comme Isaac ne serait jamais devenu un chevalier, puisqu'il appartient au Kraken. Ils sont élus, mais « son » Kanon a du mal à l'accepter. Cependant, il l'a écoutée. Mieux encore il a eu _besoin_ de l'écouter, de résonner avec elle. Il constate, mais il se refuse encore. C'est presque sensuel. Oui, c'est un jeu sensuel. Celui d'une séduction, lorsque née la dépendance et le besoin. C'est malsain, mais tellement fort aussi. Alors elle lui parle, elle l'appelle, elle caresse et apaise cette fougue, sans cesse, pour qu'il comprenne, qu'il cesse de refuser, pour lui rappeler... qu'il est à elle et surtout, qu'il le lui doit. Elle a parié, il doit la faire gagner. Elle dompte, à nouveau, mais elle protège, en retour. Parce que c'est « son » Kanon et que personne ne le lui prendra. Pas même Mac Lir. Surtout pas Mac Lir.

Alors elle a désobéi.

Et depuis, son maître, son Empereur, la regarde. Il sait. Il la caresse quand il passe à côté d'elle. Il réfléchit. Il va juger, mais elle tiendra tête, elle le sait. Elle veut « son » Kanon. Et elle le veut, pour Lui. Son Empereur. Il doit reconnaître qu'elle avait raison de parier. Il doit reconnaître qu'elle a fait le meilleur choix. D'accord, il l'a trahi. Peut-être elle aussi, un peu, mais non, non, elle n'a pas trahi. Elle savait juste que c'était une question de temps et aujourd'hui, elle a raison. « Son » Kanon, va leur ramener le trident. Et surtout, il va contribuer, avec ses abrutis d'amis, à les débarrasser de Mac Lir.

Elle s'emporte. Il la caresse, il l'apaise, « Son » Empereur ». Elle les aime. Qu'est-ce qu'elle les aime ! Son empereur, parce qu'elle est un peu de lui. Son Kanon, parce qu'il est un peu d'elle. C'est un amant, son amant, de... résonance. Quelque chose de très pur, de juste « beau ».

Il doit comprendre et donc, oui, aujourd'hui, elle a désobéi à son maître.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse ignorer ce que tu as fait ? Nous avions des consignes que tu n'ignorais pas, d'autant que je les lui ai précisées devant toi. Trois Dieu. Un... Poséidon sourit... Triangle parfait, si tu me permets l'image. Athéna, en tant que Déesse guerrière, a été choisie pour les manœuvres. Moi et Hadès n'avons que les réponses aux questions. Crois bien que je veux qu'il vive. C'est pourquoi il me semble avoir été généreux en informations. Mais la méthode... lui revient. Trouver la solution, Dragon, lui revient. A lui, à Athéna, et à l'ensemble de son ordre. Mais... Pas à toi. Pas à moi. Tu l'as appelé, il a cédé. Rapidement d'ailleurs, félicitations à toi, mais... Tu ne devais pas. Tu lui as montré. Je sais que tu lui as montré ce dont tu te souviens de notre dernière bataille contre Mac Lir. Tu n'as pas voulu le perdre, comme tu as perdu ton général ce jour passé. Tu lui as montré comment faire. Ou plutôt, comment ne pas faire, ce qui revient presque au même.

Poséidon pousse un grand soupir en se réinstallant dans son trône avant de reposer ses deux yeux océan sur elle.

Tu vas me forcer à trouver des excuses si d'aventure, on m'en fait le reproche. Je doute de pouvoir faire entendre raison à Zeus en lui narrant l'amour fou d'une écaille pour un humain.

L'empereur dessine un geste las de la main droite.

Je dois avouer que je te comprends. J'ai parfois eu du mal, c'est vrai. Mais je suis forcé de reconnaître que ton choix n'était pas... stupide ? Essaies quand même, à l'avenir, de les choisir plus stables car ce gamin avait quand même un énorme problème.

Elle se fâche, se rebelle. Elle est magnifique cette dragonne lorsqu'elle est en colère. Et quel courage d'oser lui exprimer. Il sourit. Il ne lui en veut pas. Il sait lui aussi, que Kanon n'est pas un être ordinaire.

\- S'il réussit, je considérerai que la peine est purgée. Il faudra alors, que nous en arrivions au choix, tu le sais. Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi, ne fais pas la même erreur que lui. Les choses ont changé, certes. Mais aujourd'hui... Kanon baigne dans la lumière et malheureusement, c'est celle du soleil. Pour l'heure... Je considère qu'il est encore à nous. Tu as toute latitude pour lui venir en aide. Néanmoins, Dragon, prends garde à ne pas le priver d'air, au propre, comme au figuré. Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, il n'est pas un dieu. Et les Hommes ont tous des faiblesses. Tes appels incessants peuvent devenir... oppressants.

Dès lors, Kanon avait pu sentir le poids de cet appel le libérer peu à peu, l'oppression laissant place à un vide impossible à combler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Le Sanctuaire – Temple d'Athéna**

\- Maintenant, ça suffit.

La voix calme et impérieuse de Saga vient à elle seule de ramener le silence dans ce qui commençait à devenir un capharnaüm de questions sans réponses, de commentaires en tous genres, de disputes et d'avis que pourtant le responsable de tout cela n'a pas sollicités. Kanon.

Kanon qui en quelques minutes leur a exposé ce que son dernier combat et séjour au royaume sous-marin lui ont appris de la situation. Kanon qui n'a pas hésité à débuter son récit de la façon la plus violente qui soit, par un très pragmatique _« J'ai libéré Poséidon »_. Un discours sans ménagement, sans plus de fierté, mais avec la ferme volonté de leur imposer un fait sur lequel il se passe de leurs avis autant que de leurs jugements. Il aurait pu commencer autrement, expliquer les circonstances avant d'en arriver à la conséquence. Mais non. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il a délibérément choisi de ne pas le faire. La cause est venue après. Sa discussion avec Sorrento, l'éveil de Poséidon, son retour à la villa, la fuite à couvrir, le défi de Zeus, la libération de l'ennemi, son identité, ses avantages, ses faiblesses, en passant par ses objectifs, le trident, les âmes de l'Autre monde et les dates fatidiques.

Rien ne leur est caché.

Sauf peut-être... Tout le reste. Son arrivé au Sanctuaire sous-marin, l'écaille, ses doutes, l'écaille, ses sentiments, l'écaille... Un récit parfait, à l'apparence complète, s'il ne manquait pas la façon dont il s'est tiré des griffes de Mac Lir. L'écaille, qui lui a parlé, à sa façon bien sûr et grâce à laquelle, aujourd'hui, il détient peut-être le moyen de vaincre Mac Lir. Mais ça, selon lui, personne n'est prêt à l'entendre. Sauf peut-être Aioros, mais ce sera pour un peu plus tard. Quand ils seront seuls. .

Aioros sourit. Kanon a des talents d'orateur qui ne sont plus à prouver mais il est aussi provocateur que son frère est diplomate. Il aime ça. C'est probablement dans le conflit qu'il s'est toujours défini et hélas, c'est aussi dans le conflit qu'il entend imposer ses avis. C'est aussi de cette façon qu'il l'a séduit, s'il y songe plus attentivement. Certes de façon moins vindicative, mais en prenant soins d'entretenir une certaine rivalité. Du reste, nombreux sont les sujets sur lesquels tous les deux pourraient être en désaccord et comme l'a souligné Shion, compte tenu de leurs signes respectifs, ils pourraient être cinglants.

Shion qui depuis le début de cette réunion improvisée n'a pas daigné prononcer un mot, sage observateur, curieux et attentif, comme l'est Dohko à ses côtés. Une attitude probablement tenue dans un objectif particulier que chacun espère atteindre à plus ou moins long terme – enfin plutôt « moins » que « long » quand même.

Au cours du débat, même les rangs habituellement très ordonnés de chevaliers se sont délités. Dès le début de l'exposé de son cadet, Saga s'est éloigné. Avant même cette annonce cruciale qui n'avait cependant pas tardé. La plupart ont interprété ce geste comme la déclaration manifeste d'une nouvelle querelle entre les jumeaux. Pour autant, le cadet ne s'en est pas trouvé décontenancé.

Sans un mot et sans aucun sentiment apparent, l'aîné avait écouté le discours structuré et les commentaires qui s'en étaient suivis, variant d'un homme à l'autre, selon son ressenti vis à vis de la dernière guerre contre Poséidon.

 _« Maintenant, ça suffit »_

Trois mots. Trois mots prenant chacun par surprise et provoquant entre Shion et Dohko un discret regard d'intense satisfaction. Enfin. Il aura mis le temps.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Saga revient vers eux. Cette lenteur que seuls peuvent s'autoriser ceux dont l'autorité n'est plus à prouver.

\- Ne nous déconcentrons pas de l'objectif principal. Nous avons un ennemi à vaincre et désormais nous savons qui il est, comment il s'y prend et quelles sont ses facultés. Et pour ce qui est de la libération de Poséidon, j'ai cru comprendre que l'objectif final était que les trois ennemis puissent enfin cohabiter et permettre le retour à l'équilibre. C'était donc une étape indispensable et puisqu'il se trouve que Kanon a dû en assumer l'exécution seul, nous devrions plutôt en mesurer la difficulté. Quant au fait qu'il soit parti chez les Solo sans prévenir personne hormis Aioros, la réaction de certains ici justifie amplement son choix sans que j'ai besoin de palabrer à ce sujet pendant des heures. Et pour ce qui concerne Aioros et le fait qu'il l'ait couvert... Je crois que le premier en droit de lui en demander des comptes n'est pas encore né. Maintenant, retournons-en à Mac Lir.

\- Continuez sans moi, j'en ai fini.

Saga soupire Kanon est déjà sorti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se calmer, et en urgence, si possible.

Allongé dans l'herbe de l'oliveraie, les bras croisés derrière la tête, un frêle sourire se dessine enfin sur ses lèvres, à mesure que la chaleur des rayons du soleil réchauffe son corps. A travers ses paupières, se distillent déjà sa lumière, son éclat. Il le nourrit, l'apaise, le détend. Il est enivrant, vital. Deux jours au sanctuaire sous-marin ont créé le manque et la toute première aube qu'il a pu admirer après treize années à en être privé, lui revient en mémoire. Il était avide, et dépendant. Il était un bourgeon que l'on aurait soigneusement emprisonné dans un étui opaque à l'aube de l'éclosion. Un être privé de son essence et livré aux affres du manque, auquel on offrirait soudain un accès vers le soleil. Pollux, à laquelle on rendrait sa place pour qu'elle baigne dans la lumière. C'était il y a si peu de temps... et aujourd'hui, ce besoin est revenu.

Parce qu' _Elle_ s'est tue.

 _Elle_ , l'écaille, qui depuis son départ n'avait cessé de l'appeler. Elle laisse un vide par ce soudain silence, il ne peut le nier. Mais la lumière parvient à le combler. La conclusion s'impose à lui d'une façon très naturelle, mais eux, les autres, ne la comprendraient pas. Aucun. Kanon soupire. Si, peut-être Aioros. De toute façon, il le lui dira, ça, c'est une certitude.

Le cadet des gémeaux plisse le front. Un bruissement d'herbe et une ombre vient se mettre entre lui et le Soleil. Il entrouvre les yeux. L'ombre de Saga.

Saga. Il a fait une erreur en quittant la salle tout à l'heure. Quand bien même ces réunions lui semblent insupportables, quand bien même il ne se sent absolument pas en devoir de partager avec tous, ce qu'il a ramené du Sanctuaire sous-marin, Saga a pris parti.

Pour lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû sortir.

D'une certaine façon, son départ soudain donne valeur aux allégations soulevées contre lui juste avant l'intervention de Saga. Il l'a mis en porte à faux, lui qui pour une fois, a respecté son serment. C'est probablement pour cette raison d'ailleurs, qu'il n'a pas pu tenir en place. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de son aide, non, il se défend parfaitement tout seul. Mais ils étaient deux tout à l'heure. Deux. Et lui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de claquer la porte. Pourtant cette petite intervention, enfin non, cette magistrale intervention qu'il a stupidement abrégée, a eu plus de valeur pour lui que toutes les accolades que Saga aime à provoquer. Trop de valeur sûrement, pour qu'il supporte et reste dans cette salle. Et maintenant, il est bien possible qu'il s'en défende, fierté oblige.

\- Tu ne veux pas te décaler ?

L'aîné soupire et s'exécute avant de s'installer sur la pelouse, adossé au tronc d'un olivier à ses côtés.

\- A toute fin utile, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas perdu et que je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

Il aggrave la situation. Il le sait, mais c'est ainsi qu'il espère gérer cet espèce de sac de nœuds sentimental dans lequel il s'enfonce depuis la veille. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque...

\- Kanon, nous devons vraiment discuter.

\- Ça ne doit pas être si urgent puisqu' hier soir tu n'as pas pris la peine de m'attendre, pas plus que ce matin d'ailleurs, puisque tu es parti avant même mon réveil.

Saga l'observe un moment, sans aucune animosité, avant de détourner les yeux vers un vieil olivier. Cette fois, si Kanon n'est pas tout à fait juste envers lui, il n'a pas non plus totalement tort. Si l'on part du principe que « lui parler », c'est la première et unique chose qu'il a demandé en revenant du Sanctuaire sous-marin, il a raison d'être blessé. Ou bien est-ce une façon capillotractée de lui signifier qu'hier soir, alors qu'il évacuait difficilement la pression des deux derniers jours, il avait vraiment besoin de lui et ça, il ne se le pardonne pas.

Alors bien entendu, il pourrait lui rappeler qu'il a refusé de parler quand il le lui a proposé, un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'ils remontaient à la maison des gémeaux ou même la façon dont il lui a parlé avant de quitter le temple alors que lui, s'est contenté d'une mise en garde au sujet de son embryon de relation avec le sagittaire. Il pourrait également lui souligner qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quand il reviendrait de son entrevue avec Aioros, voir même s'il reviendrait tout court, mais ça, vu la situation, ça passerait très mal. Et puis de toute façon, vu à quel point Kanon est sous pression depuis la veille, la version la plus plausible, c'est la capillotractée.

Saga serre les dents. Bien sûr il était blessé la veille, après les accusations de son cadet. Mais quand même. Pour une fois, la première d'ailleurs, où Kanon lui demande quelque chose d'aussi simple que sa seule présence, il la lui refuse.

Pour l'heure, Kanon ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et poursuit, plus calmement cela dit. Oui, bien plus calmement.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait... ça ?

« Ça ». Inutile de tergiverser longtemps, ce « ça » n'a aucun rapport avec la phrase précédente. Ce « ça », c'est ce qui vient de se passer, dans le temple d'Athéna. La discussion va pouvoir commencer. Du moins, s'il ne commet pas quelques erreurs lexicales, Kanon étant visiblement très sensible sur le sujet. Inutile par exemple d'utiliser, dans quelle que phrase que ce soit, le verbe défendre. Non, Kanon n'a absolument pas besoin de ça. Du reste, ce n'est absolument pas pour cela qu'il l'a fait.

\- Parce que c'est ce qui m'a semblé le plus... Juste ? Quelques-uns parmi eux sont inquiets du réveil de Poséidon. Probablement parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont été plus touchés par la dernière guerre. Mais il convenait de leur rappeler que ça ne doit pas interférer dans l'affaire qui nous occupe actuellement et qu'au contraire, sa libération est devenue un avantage.

\- Ce qui les inquiète Saga, c'est moins le fait que Poséidon soit libéré, que le fait qu'il l'ait été par moi. Si Mu avait libéré Poséidon à ma place, aucun n'aurait réagi de la sorte et tu le sais.

Saga esquisse un sourire.

\- Admets que tu as présenté les choses sans la moindre envie d'arrondir les angles.

\- Admets que je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de le faire.

Les jumeaux échangent un long regard avant que Saga sourit à nouveau. Kanon les teste, tous, et ça n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Mais au demeurant, il est calme. Il cherche ses réponses et surtout, c'est auprès de lui qu'il le fait.

\- Je te le concède. Tu vois, tu sais donc déjà pourquoi je suis intervenu. Rajoute à cela le fait que je me rallie totalement à ton jugement et peut-être aussi, c'est vrai, je l'admets, une sorte de...

Devant le silence de son aîné, Kanon tourne à nouveau le regard vers lui avant de se redresser et de se hisser à ses côtés, adossé lui aussi à l'olivier. Que Saga peine à ce point sur l'emploi de certains mots mérite au moins qu'il lui accorde autant de patience que d'intérêt.

\- Kanon, nous avons désormais tout ce dont nous avons toujours rêvé. Tu as gagné ta place parmi nous et tu l'as fait absolument tout seul. Je ne compte pas gâcher la moindre occasion de nous voir œuvrer ensemble pour Athéna. Il faut que tu comprennes... Pendant ces semaines où tu refusais de revenir parmi nous, je n'ai pas cessé de supplier Athéna de ne pas t'en laisser le choix. C'est égoïste, j'en conviens. Mais je ne supportais pas l'idée que nous ayons enfin une chance de nous revoir et que tu la refuses. Revenir ici sans que tu m'accordes une seconde chance, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit au sujet d'Aioros et toi. J'ai remarqué, tout le monde a remarqué, l'influence que vous avez l'un sur l'autre. Elle est positive, c'est vrai, mais elle est à double tranchant. Je ne veux même pas imaginer la souffrance qui serait la tienne si tu le perdais. Et dans l'état actuel de notre relation, je ne suis même pas certain que j'aurais le pouvoir de t'aider. Et tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne songer qu'au pire, parce que le pire, c'est toujours ce qui nous arrive. Néanmoins, je m'en veux d'avoir été maladroit en te présentant les choses aussi crûment.

\- Crûment Saga ? Attends, laisse-moi me souvenir... _« Le service d'Athéna ne saurait souffrir d'une relation envahissante capable de vous détourner d'un objectif aussi capital que ceux pour lesquels nous sommes déjà tombés. Aimes-le, si tu en as envie, mais pas au point d'en être dépendant. Car je le vois bien, moi, que tu ne supportes ce retour que depuis qu'il est à tes côtés. S'il devait ne pas survivre à un combat, y survivrais tu toi ? Si la réponse est non, alors empêche dès maintenant tes sentiments de te maîtriser totalement. Et pense à lui également, parce que la réciproque est tout aussi vraie._ » C'est à peu près ça je crois. Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai goûté les joies du Cap Sounion d'ailleurs une _relation envahissante qui te détourne de ton service auprès d'Athéna_... Saga, Tu ne sais probablement pas que j'ai une idée très nette de ce que peut être la perte de quelqu'un dont on est à ce point dépendant, depuis que j'ai perdu un jumeau.

Le silence s'installe. Cette conversation, il aura fallu des semaines pour qu'elle arrive enfin, et si chacun la refusait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chacun la savait indispensable pour qu'ils puissent un jour se relever ensemble de leur passé commun. Il ne s'agit pas de demander des comptes. Chacun connaît tout de la situation et de ses propres fautes. Chacun a déjà pardonné. Mais aucun n'a jamais rien dit. Il ne peut y avoir de réelle réconciliation, il ne peut y avoir de réel apaisement, sans que la parole ne serve d'exutoire.

Saga s'est figé. La douleur qu'il peut ressentir sous le poids de ses mots l'a fait frémir aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait le climat du Cocyte. Mais cette douleur n'est rien à côté de l'émotion que peut provoquer un tel aveu. Kanon vient, ni plus ni moins que de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. D'une façon violente, certes, mais bien à la hauteur de leur histoire. Alors l'aîné le regarde, longuement, tandis que son cadet ne semble pas réussir à quitter son observation du ciel, serrant les dents pour contenir ce flot de sentiments dont il est la proie depuis la veille, les yeux beaucoup trop brillants peut-être, mais sans la moindre pointe de regret.

De quoi commencer à réaliser que, peut-être, son petit discours de la veille le fait davantage souffrir par les souvenirs qu'il ravive que par le crédit qu'il lui apporte aujourd'hui. Parce que ça n'est pas la première fois, mais plutôt la troisième, au moins, que Saga lui parle de sacrifice à faire sur l'autel d'Athéna. Et il y a treize ans, c'était son tour d'être sacrifié. A juste titre ? Ses torts sont avérés, certes, mais justifient-ils le recours à une telle méthode ?

Consciencieusement, le cadet contrôle discrètement sa respiration. Son amplitude, sa vitesse. C'est le seul moyen d'occuper son esprit, pour empêcher les souvenirs de revenir. Ça fait longtemps pourtant qu'il n'y a plus pensé. Une réaction de survie probablement, sans laquelle il serait assurément devenu fou lui aussi. Longtemps aussi que ses nuits n'ont pas brutalement été interrompues par les mêmes images, les mêmes douleurs, l'attente récurrente de la marée et l'effroi.

\- Kanon ? Tu ne l'as pas perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton jumeau, tu ne l'as pas perdu.

\- C'était pourtant bien lui ce jour-là. Mais je n'arrive même plus à t'en vouloir Saga. Il reste juste les souvenirs et j'ai appris à vivre avec. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que ton conseil d'éloigner toute relation envahissante, c'est juste impossible à tenir. Ou alors toi et moi, il ne faut plus qu'on se voit. Et encore, même sans se voir, on n'arrête pas de songer l'un a l'autre. Quand je suis rentré du Japon, je n'ai remarqué que ton absence et je ne te parle pas de l'angoisse quand j'ai appris que tu étais en Écosse. Alors oui j'ai filé chez Julian Solo tout de suite, parce que j'avais besoin de ses infos. Et je pense, vu la façon dont tu m'as accueilli hier lors de mon retour, que tu étais, toi aussi, tout aussi inquiet durant les deux jours où j'étais introuvable. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah ça, je l'étais. Mais il y a toutefois une nuance. Face à l'angoisse facilement palpable de ton... ami, il était indispensable qu'il acquière la certitude que je lui disais la vérité quand j'affirmais que tu étais vivant et chez Poséidon. Parce que je le connais moi aussi. Certainement pas comme toi, j'en conviens, mais je connais des aspects de sa personnalité que peut-être tu n'as pas encore entrevus. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait été le premier convoqué par Athéna dès qu'elle a pu se consacrer à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

\- Je me doute, Saga, qu'il n'allait pas bien et c'est totalement normal. Il est sagittaire donc, idéaliste et passionné vis-à-vis de ses convictions. Dans son esprit, sa résurrection, il ne lui trouve un intérêt qu'à la condition qu'elle lui permette de tirer les autres vers le haut, de transcender sa fonction auprès d'Athéna et d'ancrer un véritable rapport de fraternité pour y parvenir. Pour ça, il faut au moins qu'il ait en face de lui une porte sur l'avenir. Même pas d'ailleurs, une porte sur le présent serait déjà pas mal. Or, l'attitude de beaucoup ici l'emprisonne dans le passé. Sans compter que de se tourner vers l'avenir quand tu as un trou béant de treize années dans ton passé, doit poser quelques soucis. Tu imagines la difficulté qu'il peut ressentir à l'idée d'y renoncer ? Et pourtant, il n'a pas le choix. C'est comme ça.

\- Et bien tu vois Kanon, je crois que le seul à lui avoir ouvert une porte vers ce présent et cet avenir, c'est toi. Il a changé radicalement d'attitude depuis que tu es là.

\- Et donc tu as peur que nous soyons séparés de la plus tragique des façons et qu'aucun de nous deux ne puisse s'en relever ? Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi, en tous cas jusqu'à notre retour du Japon. Tu arrives peut-être à contrôler tes sentiments à la perfection Saga, après tout, c'est comme ça qu'ils t'ont élevé, mais en ce qui nous concerne, même si notre relation devait sagement en rester là où elle est actuellement, ça ne changerait rien du tout à la difficulté. Non, vraiment, ça n'est pas la mort qui m'inquiète. Ce serait même tout le contraire…

Donc Kanon est inquiet, d'où cette espèce de réserve amicale qu'ils ont mise en place et qu'il avait d'abord mise sur le compte d'une discrétion polie vis-à-vis des autres. En même temps, discrétion polie ne convient pas tellement à son cadet.

\- Et tu ne veux pas m'en dire davantage ?

\- Non. Sans appel. Par contre Saga…

Parce qu'au stade de leur relation, il est totalement exclu d'expliquer à Saga, que les amant( e )s ayant un jour franchi les portes de ses appartements privés de l'Atlantique Nord, n'ont eu d'autre choix que de ne jamais y remettre les pieds une fois son affaire conclue. Une seule et unique fois. Une absence totale de sentiments et un dégoût presque systématique. Ne surtout pas s'attacher et surtout, ne pas songer que ce soit possible. On parle trop quand on s'attache. Surtout lorsque le poids du secret s'alourdit au bout des années. Sa couverture valait plus que n'importe quel besoin bassement humain. Et pour s'en convaincre, rien de tel qu'une haine farouche envers eux comme envers tous les autres. C'est cela. La haine est le meilleur recours lorsqu'on perd haleine.

Après treize ans de conditionnement, rien ne peut le laisser penser que son réflexe ne serait pas le même, une fois que sa relation avec Aioros aura pris un tournant plus sérieux. Les choses ont changé, certes. Et celui-là suscite des sentiments qu'il n'a jamais ressentis pour aucun autre. Ça ne fait pas de doute. Des sentiments précieux, mais presque douloureux du fait de leur intensité. Des sentiments qu'il a désormais acceptés mais qui triomphent systématiquement de sa raison, dès lors qu'Aioros initie un contact. Parfois juste en étant là. Et par Athéna, ce que sa seule présence peut-être à elle seule une source de plaisir monumentale. Et s'il est bien persuadé qu'il prendra le risque de franchir ce cap là depuis la veille au soir, rien n'empêche l'Inquiétude de venir s'immiscer entre eux.

Son attitude pensive commence à inquiéter le gémeau en titre alors le cadet se redresse et se décale de façon à lui faire face en s'appuyant sur un genou que l'aîné avait replié.

\- Il faut que je te parle de Mac Lir.

\- Et tu comptais lui en parler sans moi ?

Kanon esquisse un sourire sans même se retourner à la voix d'Aioros qui vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, enroulant un bras autour de sa nuque en laissant pendre négligemment une main contre son torse. Geste que Kanon a suivi des yeux avant de les relever vers lui, non sans remarquer la proximité tellement réconfortante de son visage.

\- C'est une tentative d'étranglement ?

\- Tu pourrais aimer ça.

\- J'ignorais que les sagittaires étaient pervers.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ne le sont pas, mais je suis du premier décan, il y a risque de résidus du scorpion.

Cette fois Saga sourit en secouant la tête avant de les observer tour à tour.

\- Vous jouez à celui qui aura le dernier mot ?

\- A peu de choses près, ton frère finit toujours par céder.

\- Tu te berces d'illusions mon ami, renchérit le cadet non sans associer cette remarque à un rire moqueur. Souviens-toi que le seul de nous deux à devoir une revanche à l'autre, c'est moi. Et d'ailleurs, tu tardes à la prendre. Serait-ce ta peur de perdre le point encore une fois ?

\- Dois-je en conclure qu'il faut que je gagne ce point pour obtenir quelques faveurs ?

\- Non mais comme si tu as besoin de ça pour me convaincre...

\- Ah mais jusqu'à présent je te signale qu' hormis la tentative avortée d'hier soir, tu m'as toujours repoussé gentiment. Monsieur est gémeau donc monsieur exige d'être courtisé. D'accord. Mais je te l'ai dit au Japon, ce ne sera pas à sens unique. Je réclame en échange mon droit à l'expansivité. Tu vois Saga, je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il devrait être plus expansif.

\- Non mais tu plaisantes ! Hier soir tu te plaignais que je l'étais trop !

\- Mais non ! C'était parfait ! Enfin ça l'aurait été si ça n'avait pas été un gros coup de pression.

Saga ferme les yeux, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire et relève un index vers eux, attirant de suite le regard des deux plus jeunes vers lui.

\- Vous en parlerez plus tard non ? Revenons-en à Mac Lir. Tu as déjà une petite idée de la façon dont vous allez le vaincre n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Dont _nous_ allons… Parce qu'Aioros et moi, nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Alors si tu souhaites toujours nous voir _œuvrer ensemble pour Athéna_ …

\- Tu sais très bien que la réponse est oui.

\- Alors voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit. Il y a plusieurs siècles, Poséidon a déjà combattu Mac Lir. Il ne l'a pas détruit mais l'a enfermé dans l'Autre Monde pour qu'il se limite à sa fonction d'origine, ce qui peut sembler une peine relativement indulgente compte tenu du fait qu'il a au moins perdu l'un de ses généraux. Le dragon de l'époque. En vérité sans l'intervention de Poséidon, aucun des généraux n'avait le moyen « technique » de battre Mac Lir. Et là je ne parle pas de puissance. Je parle d'un avantage réel leur permettant de contourner les spécificités guerrières du dieu. Ce qui s'est passé durant cette bataille, c'est qu'ils l'ont poussé à se diviser en deux entités. Le Dragon des mers en a pris une et le Kraken, la seconde. Les autres sont arrivés en renfort, mais pensant que les deux entités étaient indépendantes, ils n'ont pas mesuré les conséquences d'une attaque combinée déséquilibrée. Ils se sont concentrés sur la doublure et je pense sincèrement qu'ils ignoraient comment les différencier. Mais quand la doublure a été détruite, il y a eu un transfert vers Mac Lir et le Dragon des mers s'est vu renvoyer de plein fouet l'attaque destiné au double de Mac Lir. Il ne s'en est pas remis. Si Mac Lir peut sembler invincible, en réalité, seul l'original possède l'armure réputée indestructible. Comme il n'est jamais détruit, il se dédouble à chaque fois que son second disparaît. Il est le dieu des choses doubles et de la gémellité. Il ne peut pas créer plus d'une copie à la fois. Mais si nous parvenons à produire deux attaques absolument identiques et à les immobiliser tous les deux au moins quelques secondes, Aioros pourra intervenir. Mac Lir n'est pas humain, il est constitué d'eau et de brume. Sa cuirasse a le pouvoir d'oxyder tout métal sensible à l'eau.

\- Et l'or ne craint pas l'eau.

\- Exactement. Alors j'imagine qu'une de tes flèches d'or peut nous permettre de l'atteindre. Mais avant ça, il nous faut récupérer le trident, car c'est ce qui nous permettra de l'attirer. Mac Lir ne s'attend pas à… trouver des jumeaux dans l'armée d'Athéna. Il ne t'a pas encore vu Saga. Tu n'étais pas là lors de l'attaque du Sanctuaire… Saga ?

Depuis le début du récit, l'aîné écoute avec une attention mêlée de gravité, le regard figé au loin, sur la statue d'Athéna surplombant le sanctuaire. Si les informations ramenées par Kanon sont effectivement déterminantes pour arrêter la façon dont ils viendront à bout de Mac Lir, elles restent théoriques et la mise en pratique soulève un certain nombre d'incertitudes dont les conséquences pourraient être déterminantes elles aussi. Lentement le gémeau en titre cherche son regard afin d'y déceler le reflet de ses propres doutes, pour ne trouver qu'une ferme résolution.

\- Attendez une minute tous les deux, intervient le sagittaire d'une façon assez autoritaire pour que les deux paires d'yeux gémellaires se tournent vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir vous rappeler ça et ne vous en vexez pas mais… Ça fait treize ans, TREIZE ans, que vous êtes séparés, que votre expérience a divergé sur bien des points, que vos techniques se sont développées sans aucun parallèle et que vos deux cosmos ne sont plus l'exacte copie l'un de l'autre. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il faut une maîtrise impeccable de la chose pour maintenir deux attaques combinées et identiques pendant assez longtemps. Et puis il y a une seule armure.

\- A moins d'une autre idée, nous n'avons guère le choix que d'essayer. Et nous avons quelques jours pour nous y préparer.

\- Kanon… Tu as commencé ton récit par « _Elle m'_ _a dit_ ». Qui est cette, _« elle »_ ?

La voix pragmatique de Saga qui visiblement se doute de la réponse sans pour autant s'en convaincre totalement tant qu'il ne l'aura pas entendu de sa bouche.

\- L'écaille.

\- Et tu lui accordes tout ton crédit ?

\- Poséidon n'a aucun intérêt à nous voir échouer s'il veut son trident. Et s'il souhaite me tuer, il aura l'occasion de le faire une fois Mac Lir hors circuit.

\- Ça m'ennuie, de voir se reposer tout un plan sur… les souvenirs d'une écaille.

\- Je comprends qu'il soit difficile de faire confiance en Poséidon, mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer aux autres, tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas sans alliance que nous aurons la victoire. Et puis Saga, si lui me fait confiance, à moi….

\- Tu as besoin de lui prouver qu'il a raison. Je comprends. Mais Poséidon demeure un dieu colérique. Prends garde à ce que ta volonté de rachat auprès de lui ne se retourne pas contre toi, si un jour tu devais refuser une offre de sa part. Il ne t'a pas rayé de ses bans et pourtant, tu as choisi la façon la plus officielle qui soit de lui exprimer ta volonté de le quitter. Mais les efforts, voir même, les sacrifices, auxquels tu consens aujourd'hui en sa faveur, peuvent représenter une certaine… ambiguïté, en tous cas pour lui.

Parce que Saga n'est pas dupe. Le fait que Kanon ait consenti à voir Sorrento est en soi, une petite épreuve. Le fait de s'exposer au réveil de Poséidon après l'avoir trahi, en est une un peu plus conséquente. Mais le fait d'être retourné sur cette rive du Cap Sounion, par besoin acharné de protéger le réceptacle de Poséidon, après avoir exigé de Sorrento qu'il l'emmène en sécurité, c'est déjà nettement plus chargé de sens.

D'autant que l'aîné est persuadé d'une chose si Kanon n'a pas prévenu Aioros alors qu'il était proche de l'inconscience, c'est qu'il a parié. Parié sur l'intervention de l'écaille. Et s'il est capable de jouer son avenir sur l'intervention hypothétique d'une écaille en acceptant de se faire entraîner par le fond justement à cet endroit, c'est bien qu'il avait déjà mesuré la nécessité de libérer l'Empereur. Surtout après ce que Saga a vu tout à l'heure les angoisses de son frère pour tout sujet relatif au Cap. Et devant de tels efforts, il serait logique que Poséidon se berce d'illusions.

Mais il est également fort probable, que dans ce besoin qu'à son frère de réparer certaine fautes, il ne se soit pas rendu compte de la portée que peuvent avoir ses gestes dans l'esprit du dieu et qu'il n'en prenne conscience que maintenant.

Mais il est également fort probable que sa double nature ait une part de responsabilité dans tout cela et ça, c'est nettement plus ennuyeux.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut interpréter ça de cette façon ?

\- C'est une certitude, répond un sagittaire visiblement totalement d'accord avec les craintes de l'aîné. Mais quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec l'écaille du Dragon des mers ? J'ai l'impression que c'est très différent de ce que je connais.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire si cela est différent, dans le sens où je n'entretiens hélas aucun rapport avec Gemini. Mais les scales ont cette faculté de t'appeler. Elles n'ont pas le choix, il faut faire venir leur porteur. Elles résonnent, de façon constante. Avec les années, tu t'habitues. Tu ne t'en rends plus vraiment compte. Mais là, dès que j'ai repris connaissance, je l'ai vue. Dès qu'elle a retrouvé sa force, ça a recommencé. Elle ne s'est plus arrêtée, de tout le temps que j'ai passé là-bas. Et franchement, oui, je t'avoue que c'était réconfortant. J'ai détesté me retrouver là-bas, mais avec elle, c'était plus facile. Par contre, rapidement c'est étouffant. Horriblement étouffant dans le sens où elle craint que son appel ne soit pas entendu. Depuis cette nuit, ça s'est arrêté.

Aioros esquisse un sourire.

\- Le chant des sirènes ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça. Mais, vraiment. Cela dit… elle ne fait pas le poids à côté du chant d'Athéna.

Les trois aînés du sanctuaire échangent un sourire entendu et silencieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux y aller ?

Devant le lourd portail de fer forgé qui mène à la résidence Solo, Kanon observe d'un œil sombre le domestique s'éloigner, après leur avoir annoncé, à lui et Aioros, que Sorrento s'est absenté, comme il le fait depuis trois jours, pour aller observer la mer dans les ruines du temple de Poséidon.

Après avoir achevé leur discussion au sujet de l'Empereur dans l'oliveraie, Kanon a décrété qu'il fallait qu'il voit l'ancien général et ni Saga, ni Aioros, n'avait pu l'en dissuader. Néanmoins le sagittaire avait obtenu sans grandes difficultés d'ailleurs, le droit de l'accompagner.

\- Je crois que c'est impératif et ce n'est pas un sagittaire perfectionniste qui me dira le contraire. En discutant avec vous j'ai réalisé qu'il devait être au mieux : confus, au pire : anéantis. Aller, on y va. J'aimerais autant y arriver avant que le soleil ne commence à descendre.

Et pendant la durée du chemin les séparant des vestiges du temple de Poséidon, Aioros l'observe discrètement, s'interrogeant coupablement sur la façon dont Shion a pu effectuer un choix entre lui et Saga pour prétendre à l'armure des gémeaux. Parce qu'un Homme ne change pas. Il évolue et fait les choix qui s'imposent pour sa survie en fonction des circonstances. Or, l'incarnation du Mal qui se tient à ses côtés, ne peut pas aujourd'hui être prêt à combattre ses démons au Cap Sounion pour apporter…. du soutien à un ancien frère d'armes avec lequel il ne s'est jamais entendu. Illogique. Donc si Kanon a commis des atrocités, il ne peut pas, de base, être le Mal incarné. Il a tendu vers le Mal par instinct de survie probablement. Alors que serait-il arrivé, si c'est lui que Shion avait choisi pour prétendre à l'armure d'or ? Et ensuite, pour lui succéder ? Et une fois Pope, si Saga l'avait remplacé comme chevalier des gémeaux, ce que son cadet était destiné à faire ? Est-ce que les circonstances auraient fait évoluer Saga comme Kanon a évolué ? Ou bien le cadet aurait-il mieux géré la situation ? Autant de questions inutiles puisque de toutes façons, ces deux-là sont nés sous une étoile maudite et rien n'aurait pu leur permettre d'avoir une vie normale.

Le soleil amorce son déclin lorsqu'ils parviennent enfin sur les hauteurs du Cap Sounion où se dressent, malgré l'usure des siècles, les vestiges du Temple de Poséidon. Autour d'eaux, seul le bruit du ressac des vagues, bien en contre-bas, se fait entendre. Depuis la dernière marée, le site habituellement fréquenté, est déserté. A l'autre extrémité du temple, tourné vers la mer, Sorrento observe l'horizon. Seul. Calme. Du moins jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas sur le marbre ne le fasse brusquement se retourner.

A l'autre extrémité du temple, Aioros s'arrête et s'appuie à une colonne, bras croisés. Inutile d'aller plus loin, ces deux là ont probablement besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, bien qu'elle soit toute relative dans le sens où ils restent parfaitement visibles et audibles.

Kanon s'approche lentement, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sorrento, après les avoir regardés chacun leur tour, n'amorce un discret pas en arrière. Inutile d'aller plus loin sous peine de mettre mal à l'aise le musicien.

\- Décidément dès qu'une calamité arrive, tu es toujours dans le coin.

\- Bonsoir Sorrento. Je te présente Aioros du Sagittaire.

La sirène les observe à tour de rôle, totalement confus. Quelle est la raison suffisante pour voir ces deux là ensemble, loin du sanctuaire, et hors mission ? Mis à part l'éventualité que l'un des plus grand fidèles d'Athéna, immaculé de fautes, soit chargé de surveiller le presque destructeur de l'humanité…. Mais autant se passer de ce commentaire, d'autant que Kanon semble tout à fait conscient de ses pensées et qu'il choisit d'y couper court.

\- J'ai vu Poséidon.

\- Le contraire m'eut étonné. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche, c'est que tu sois encore vivant après ça.

Soupir agacé de l'aîné avant de poursuivre.

\- Thétis est repartie ?

\- Cet après-midi…

\- Tu attends quoi ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu viens ici, juste pour t'extasier de la… pseudo beauté d'un couché de soleil à cet endroit.

\- Tu sais, c'est ce que fait l'écrasante majorité des gens normaux.

Rester calme. Kanon se pince les lèvres entre elles en jetant un regard de côté avant de reposer les yeux sur lui.

\- Je sais que tu ne viens pas ici admirer un coucher de soleil. Et puis même si tu le disais dans un sens bien plus mesquin, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas non plus quelqu'un de normal. Si tu viens ici depuis trois jours, c'est parce que c'est ici que tu l'entends le plus. Alors je te repose la question qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Sorrento baisse les yeux en soupirant d'un air profondément las avant de faire enfin quelques pas vers lui.

\- Lorsque tu en parles, j'ai le sentiment que tu trouves cela extrêmement facile et évident. Or, j'ai beaucoup de mal à… l'accepter.

Un premier blasphème mais Kanon ne s'en formalise absolument pas. Il était évident que la Sirène aurait une certaine difficulté à encaisser le retour de Poséidon dans son réceptacle, entraînant la fin de la vie qu'il s'était reconstruite avec Julian.

\- Tu ne viendrais probablement pas ici, si tu n'avais pas déjà fait ton choix. Poséidon est persuadé que tu finiras par le rejoindre et je partage totalement son avis. Il va t'attendre et _Elle_ aussi. Quoi que tu puisses regretter ici, tu restes un marina et tu ne pourras être réellement satisfait qu'une fois là-bas. Et puis, Sorrento, nous allons réussir à vaincre Mac Lir, les autres vont revenir, tu crois vraiment que tu réussiras à rester ici ?

\- Mac Lir ?

Le gémeau esquisse un sourire devant l'intérêt soudain du plus jeune.

\- C'est ça. Poséidon nous a donné les informations nécessaires pour y parvenir. Tu vois, L'Empereur est tellement convaincu par cette paix que tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant de mon choix… Enfin si tu repasses.

Kanon opine, visiblement touché par cette requête sous-jacente de le revoir.

\- Et quand toute cette histoire sera réglée, nous n'entendrons plus parler de toi au royaume sous-marin ?

\- Quand toute cette histoire sera réglée… J'essaierai enfin de profiter de ce que j'ai chèrement gagné. Donc oui, vous n'entendrez très probablement plus parler de moi.

\- Si c'est… _« très probable »_ … alors nous nous dirons _très probablement_ bientôt adieu Kanon. En attendant, bonne chance.

La sirène les salue d'un regard poli avant de quitter le site pour disparaître en direction de la villa. Kanon reste quelques instant à sa place, songeur. Si Sorrento prétend lui dire bientôt Adieu puisqu'il lui a confirmé rester auprès d'Athéna, alors c'est que sa décision est d'ores et déjà prise. Il ne peut que s'en trouver soulagé. Certes ça n'annihile en rien sa culpabilité passée, mais c'est une façon comme une autre de corriger certaines de ses erreurs. Après tout, il n'aura certainement pas trop d'une seconde vie pour y parvenir.

Le contact de la main qu'Aioros laisse glisser de sa taille jusqu'à sur ses reins, le sort de sa réflexion pour le ramener à la réalité. Une réalité qui n'est plus si cruelle en ce lieu maintenant qu'il s'est rappelé à lui. Mais il y a quelque chose d'angoissant à constater l'influence de sa présence après qu'il ait consumé une vie et une mort totalement seul.

Et le pire de tout cela, c'est que le sagittaire a l'air d'en avoir totalement conscience, lorsqu'il cherche à accrocher son regard afin de l'empêcher de repartir, seul, dans ses pensées. Son autre main glisse sur sa nuque alors qu'enfin, Kanon le regarde. Leurs lèvres se cherchent pendant quelques instants, avant que le gémeau ne referme ses doigts autour des mèches brunes pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus l'esquiver. Un sourire vainqueur, et un baiser sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis la seconde avant que leurs langues ne se mêlent définitivement, ne se quittant que pour se retrouver, plus avides encore, effaçant un manque qu'aucun des deux n'a jamais pu combler.

Au prix de beaucoup d'efforts, Kanon parvient à reculer son visage, recollant leur front ensemble et mêlant dangereusement leurs souffles enfiévrés.

\- Tu as vraiment envie qu'on reste ici ?

\- Oui.

La réponse est tellement franche et spontanée que Kanon le regarde avec un peu plus d'attention, l'obligeant à se justifier.

\- Franchement Kanon, De ce que je constate, ni toi ni moi ne sommes en état d'aller bien loin. D'autre part, je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre ce que nous avons précieusement initié et enfin, nous pourrions bien être en Enfer, j'aurais quand même envie de toi, et pourtant, j'y ai passé un certain temps… Alors laisse-moi au moins une chance de te créer d'autres souvenirs ici.

Après un moment d'hésitation sans le quitter des yeux, Kanon esquisse un sourire.

\- Tu sais que même s'il tombe en ruines nous sommes quand même dans le temple de Poséidon ?

\- Parfait. J'espère qu'il comprendra qu'il va devoir clairement tirer un trait sur toi.

\- Je vois. Et toi, la Droiture Incarnée, tu ne crains pas de vexer un dieu ?

\- Je n'y peux rien si le respect que je lui dois ne fait pas le poids à côté de toi.

Kanon allait surenchérir, laissant finalement leur bouche s'épouser de nouveau et sa raison s'endormir totalement. Parce que cet homme là est probablement la plus belle chose que la vie lui ait offerte et que lui, n'était absolument pas en mesure d'espérer, ni même de mériter. Et ce sont _ses mains,_ qui s'immiscent sous sa chemise pour la lui enlever avec précipitation comme s'il avait s'agit d'un simple tee-shirt. _Ses mains_ qui courent désormais maladroitement sur les courbes que dessinent ses muscles contractés par l'envie, _son bassin_ qui d'un mouvement précis le fait reculer contre l'une des colonnes du temple et _ses lèvres_ qui, en abandonnant les siennes pour descendre à l'assaut de sa gorge, prennent définitivement le contrôle de leur échange en se louant d'avoir une reddition complète.

Quelqu'un d'autre avant lui peut-il se venter d'avoir fait capituler ce gémeau là ? Personne. Personne à qui il ait offert de le mettre à nu, au propre comme au figuré. Personne qui n'ait eu la chance de recevoir ses caresses avides et enfiévrées, de sentir son désir caresser le sien dans un appel outrageusement lascif. Personne qui n'ait eu le chance de sentir son souffle erratique contre son cou, ni même de le voir se cambrer sous la douleur d'un premier assaut. Personne qui n'ait eu la chance d'attendre, immobile, qu'il rouvre les yeux, qu'il daigne le regarder avec cette lueur de désir sonnant le début du combat.

Aucun qui ne puisse seulement imaginer le délice de l'entendre prononcer son nom dans une prière encourageant leur union, ou celui de sentir ses doigts s'accrocher à ses épaules alors qu'il y enfonce les dents dans l'espoir de voir contenir un cri.

Personne, absolument personne, à n'avoir partager avec ce dragon, le bouleversement d'un tel orgasme.

Se laissant glisser contre la colonne, à même le sol de marbre, seul perdure le bruit de leur respiration. Les bras solidement ancrés à l'autre, comme si le temps menaçait de les séparer, aucun ne fait le moindre mouvement. Lentement Aioros rouvre les yeux, les tournant vers la mer, tout en serrant davantage les mèches azur que ses mains n'ont jamais quittées. Il y a quelque chose de douloureux à caresser le bonheur d'aussi près. C'est de le voir partir, sans pouvoir le retenir.

Le soleil décline. Bientôt la nuit sera là, puis l'aube. Il faudra songer au passage dans l'autre monde, puis au combat contre Mac Lir. Et pourtant, jamais avant aujourd'hui, le sagittaire n'aurait autant désiré être ailleurs. Avec lui. Et la phrase de Saga prend tout son sens. Parce que ce bonheur dont il a été privé pendant treize ans, Kanon vient de le lui offrir. Et vivre sans lui lui apparaît désormais insurmontable. Et puis Kanon s'autorise ce moment d'abandon dans ses bras, alors qu'il est, de base, très loin d'être démonstratif. Et ça, c'est le trésor le plus précieux qui soit.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ! Oui je sais, il n'y a pas de juste milieu chez moi. Soit je poste trop, soit j'attends trop longtemps.

Merci "Sirne des mes" pour ta review en guest. Et merci surtout d'avoir choisi de la faire sur ce texte :D

J'en profite aussi pour remercier "I'llBeTheRain", guest elle aussi, mais sur la Relique cette fois. Je ne peux pas te répondre là bas, donc si un jour tu passes par ici, merci pour le sourire que m'a apporté cette citation :D

Librami si tu passes par ici, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour ce chapitre :D Je te promets que le prochain te procurera un bonheur indicible :D Alors fais bruler ton cosmos et résiste :D

Bonne lecture et probablement à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. 

* * *

**Équilibre – Chapitre V**

Allongé sur son lit, Aioros respire, le plus calmement du monde, une main négligeant posée sur ses yeux pour s'assurer une pénombre totale.

Il y a quelques heures à peine, ils ont fait l'amour. Lui. Kanon. Ensemble. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, l'idée ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit. Et puis le dragon a ouvert les yeux, des yeux de dragons, magnifiques et envoûtants, dans un mélange peu probable de bleu et de vert. Et comme tous les dragons, il a cherché son antre, son territoire. Cet endroit capable de l'accueillir tout entier, dans lequel il abritera ce qu'il possède de plus beau et précieux et qu'il défendra jusqu'à la mort avec tout l'acharnement dont l'animal est capable. Et il l'a vu, cet antre, ce trou béant laissé dans la vie du sagittaire. Il faut bien ça pour loger un dragon. Pourtant, Kanon ne réécrit pas les pages manquantes. Non. Il occupe tout cet espace pour effacer le manque et s'y trouve désormais indélogeable. Kanon a effacé sa souffrance pour lui permettre de ne songer qu'à l'avenir.

Aioros sourit lentement. Il est habité par un dragon. Oh bien sûr, loin de lui l'envie de l'emprisonner. Les sagittaires sont bien trop avides de liberté pour souhaiter en priver ceux qu'ils aiment. Mais Kanon a fait ce choix seul, en dépit de ses propres hésitations et du conseil de son frère jumeau. Il lui a plu suffisamment pour ça et connaissant les habitudes solitaires de l'animal, il est évident que Kanon trouve chez lui au moins autant qu'il lui apporte. Mais de quoi peut avoir besoin un dragon ? CE dragon ?

Le dragon est une créature sensible et rapidement colérique. Il l'a déjà remarqué, Kanon est serein en sa présence. Il a confiance, il se calme. Ce doit être une nouveauté agréablement bouleversante pour lui.

Un dragon a besoin de savoir en sécurité les choses les plus précieuses pour lui. Sinon, il entre dans une fureur destructrice. Ce dragon-là, on lui a pris son frère et on lui a pris son existence aussi. Et effectivement, il est devenu très colère. Les dragons aiment ce qui brille et briller eux même. Ils veulent être craints, parce que ça signifie qu'on les reconnaît à leur juste valeur. Qu'on les reconnaît, tout court et Kanon court après son identité. Il l'a regagnée de la plus éclatante des façons, mais il cherche encore à s'en assurer. Est-ce qu'il l'aide à y parvenir ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait, lui, sagittaire, représenter, de par son histoire et sa réputation, un objectif assez précieux et influent pour lui prouver qu'il existe et surtout qu'il mérite ? Après tout, Kanon se considère déjà mort et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette vie. Il estime peut-être encore ne pas la mériter.

Peut-être qu'ils s'apportent la même chose en fait. La force d'accepter cette vie en dépit du passé et tenter de s'en accommoder le mieux du monde. Avancer, tout simplement.

Alors ils ont fait l'amour. Ils se sont prouvés qu'ils sont vivants et soumis au désir de l'autre. Ils se sont prouvés qu'ils peuvent ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Ils se sont prouvés que cette vie ne sera pas qu'un compte à rebours avant un nouveau sacrifice. Ils ont appris ce qu'est aimer. Pas l'amour fraternel, non. Pas celui de leur prochain. Ces deux-là, ils les connaissaient déjà. Celui d'un autre sans lequel plus rien ne peut avoir de sens, puisque le sens, c'est lui. Saga avait raison. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans Kanon. Bien sûr il serait physiquement vivant, ne serait-ce que pour servir Athéna. Mais tout en lui mourrait avec Kanon. Son présent, son avenir. Et même si Saga n'avait pas tort, rien ne lui ferait faire marche arrière. Parce qu'après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, Kanon, est resté dans ses bras. Aussi précieux qu'improbable. Kanon avait ce même besoin que lui de lier leurs bras, leur peau, et de ne plus défaire cette étreinte. Il y avait autant de bonheur que de souffrance dans leur attitude. Aioros en a bien conscience. Le bonheur d'avoir partagé quelque chose d'aussi fort. La souffrance de réaliser qu'ils en sont dépendants, sans rien maîtriser de leur avenir.

Ils sont restés, là, sur le marbre du temple, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit totalement couché et que cet endroit devienne trop insupportable. C'est vrai qu'il peut sembler injuste, d'avoir presque imposé au gémeau qu'ils partagent cette première fois à cet endroit. Mais c'est pourtant pour Kanon qu'il l'a fait. Pour écraser les souvenirs anciens du Cap Sounion. Parce qu'il s'attellera toujours à ce que son dragon ne souffre pas, tant qu'il restera dans son antre.

Et puis il a fallu rentrer et se séparer, comme l'impose l'état d'alerte obligeant chacun à regagner son temple. Et probablement que Kanon, lui non plus, ne dort pas. Il pourrait lui parler, mentalement. Lui dire qu'il l'aime, parce que qu'est-ce qu'il l'aime ! Mais C'est difficile de mettre un mot concret sur un sentiment aussi nouveau même si chacun d'eux sait parfaitement que c'est ce qui les lie. Alors il attendra demain matin pour le voir à nouveau, en espérant que le sommeil l'emporte assez rapidement.

Demain, il faudra préparer la dernière bataille et récupérer le trident. Le passage dans l'Autre Monde. Ce n'est pas tant le moyen d'y aller qui pose quelques problèmes, que l'absence quasi totale d'informations concernant ce qu'ils vont y trouver. Poséidon leur a transmis les indications consenties par Hadès et le dieu des Enfers semble décidé à leur en dévoiler le moins possible. Si Athéna pouvait réussir cette épreuve tout en perdant quelques uns de ses chevaliers, ce serait une petite consolation pour lui. Et encore, il est heureux qu'il ne sache pas que les trois intéressés sont parmi ceux qu'il déteste le plus. Celui dont la flèche d'or a rassemblé toutes les énergies dorées pour abattre le mur, Saga qui l'a trahi et manqué de tuer Pandore, Kanon et sa politique d'épuration des Enfers. Il y a fort à parier que s'il l'avait su, il en aurait dit encore moins. De ce fait chacun s'accorde à dire que la paix, si elle semble désirée de l'autre côté des océans, est loin d'être espérée dans les profondeurs infernales. Lorsqu'ils auront vaincu Mac Lir, l'Autre monde va se déliter et libérer dans celui des vivants la totalité de ses âmes défuntes. Mais quand ils auront vaincu Mac Lir, Poséidon et Hadès vont récupérer leurs protecteurs. Ce sera donc l'affaire des spectres de chasser toutes ces âmes et Hadès estime que sa participation, à travers eux, est bien suffisante. Alors ils vont y aller, à l'aveugle, puisqu'après tout, on les a toujours formés à gérer et faire face à l'inattendu.

Ils ne disposeront que de quelques minutes pour ne pas subir les dommages du temps qui s'écoule là-bas différemment. Mais quelques minutes, c'est quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Vingt minutes ?

Quant à la date de leur passage dans l'Autre monde, il faudra qu'elle arrive dès que les jumeaux seront près. Mac Lir supportera probablement très mal de se voir dérober l'arme avec laquelle il entend provoquer sa marée mortelle et voudra la récupérer avant l'équinoxe. Ils devront avoir prévu le lieu du combat et ce lieu devra leur permettre de mener à bien leur plan sans provoquer de dommages collatéraux. Une île dénuée d'habitants.

Ce sera rapide. Peut-être bien que dans trois jours, tout sera fini. Lui et Kanon iront se perdre dans un coin reculé du Sanctuaire pour s'aider mutuellement à réaliser que tout cela est fini et qu'ils peuvent en profiter un peu. Ensemble. Et c'est sur cette dernière image, que finalement, lentement, le sommeil s'installe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Troisième temple.**

Quatre heures du matin. Le sommeil a déserté cette nuit. Kanon se lève, enfile un jean et sort pieds nus dans le couloir du temple pour ne pas réveiller Saga. Du café. De toute façon, éveillé pour éveillé, autant l'être totalement. Adossé au plan de travail, bras croisés, pendant que la cafetière fait son office, le cadet des gémeaux réfléchit. Si Saga était là, de toute évidence, il lui demanderait les raisons de son absence de sommeil. Et que pourrait-il répondre à cela ? Il y a trop de choses, d'images, de sentiments qui défilent dans sa tête en cet instant.

Son retour à la vie qu'il n'a jamais désiré. Sa relation avec Aioros et les sentiments qu'elle suscite. Saga lui-même, les souvenirs qu'il ravive et surtout les envies qu'il provoque. Car oui, de toute évidence, une nouvelle page se tourne pour eux aussi et Kanon veut la remplir. Il en a besoin. Et puis il y a Mac Lir, l'Autre monde, la bataille finale, Poséidon, l'écaille et encore Aioros, puisque l'ombre du sagittaire l'accompagne dans tous les sujets sur lesquels sont esprit s'attarde. Alors comment pourrait-il dormir ?

La cafetière sonne. Très vite le gémeaux se retourne, l'éteint et se sert une tasse brûlante.

A l'approche d'une échéance comme celle que représente la destruction de Mac Lir, le Doute est l'ennemi le plus pernicieux. Il s'insinue et s'impose dans les esprits comme une gangrène qui empoisonne lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à priver de toutes forces et convictions, les corps et les âmes les plus valeureux.

S'il ne doute pas de lui-même, en revanche, lorsqu'il s'agit de lui et Saga, l'Incertitude est bien réelle. La réussite d'Aioros dépend de leur capacité à recréer l'Impossible. Briser la rivalité, la méfiance et la déception, oublier la souffrance qu'elles ont engendrée, afin d'atteindre leur étoile et d'y puiser en la dédoublant, la puissance destructrice des gémeaux.

Mac Lir n'a aucune chance.

A ce stade, il est évident que dans ce défi d'équilibre, les Dieux ne sont pas les seuls à se voir éprouvés. Lui et Saga, en sont des acteurs déterminants, tout comme ils l'ont été dans les drames connus par leur génération. Le gémeau avale une gorgée brûlante. L'amertume du café se marie parfaitement à celle qu'il ressent au retour de ces souvenirs.

Mais si Zeus a émis le souhait de faire d'eux des vecteurs de l'équilibre au sein du sanctuaire d'Athéna, il semble logique qu'il ait également songé à ceux qui se verront investis de la mission de restaurer les liens entre chevaliers, spectres et marinas. Une légère grimace se dessine sur ses lèvres. Reste à savoir desquels il peut s'agir.

Quant à Aioros…

Ses mains se referment autour de la tasse brûlante pour en préserver la chaleur que la fraîcheur de la nuit menace, au sein de ce temple de pierre. Après quinze années à ne plus jamais penser qu'au singulier, il va falloir réapprendre à penser au pluriel. Cocasse, pour quelqu'un que la nature gémellaire aurait logiquement dû préserver de la solitude. Du reste, la nature est plus forte que tout et la sienne n'éprouve aucune difficulté à accepter l'idée. Elle y aspire même. Elle l'exhorte à le faire avec une avidité telle que celle qu'il éprouve à la vue d'un rayon de soleil. C'est un manque suffisamment béant pour le forcer à réaliser que son existence, en solitaire, ne peut avoir aucun sens. Le meilleur de tout cela, c'est que ça ne l'inquiète même pas. Ou peu. S'il doit y avoir un doute, il ne repose que sur le temps qu'il lui faudra pour donner au brun l'affection qu'il réclame. Non pas que lui, n'en ait pas besoin, non, bien au contraire. Il sait désormais que tous ces signes d'affection dont on peu se moquer lorsqu'on manque d'expérience, sont en fait des éléments de stabilité rassurants, lorsque deux personnes s'engagent réellement. C'est pour ça qu'Aioros est expansif. C'est pour cela qu'il n'hésite pas à lui envoyer cette tendresse en pleine face dans l'espoir de réveiller celle que Saga l'a obligé à condamner aux oubliettes. Mais elle a survécu, et aujourd'hui, elle lui rappelle le manque qu'il en éprouve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allongé sur son lit, éclairé de la seule lueur d'une bougie, Saga observe en silence le tracé de la cicatrice qui court le long de sa main. Certaines marques ne disparaissent jamais, comme si le pouvoir de leur cosmos demeurait impuissant face à la force de leurs souvenirs.

Kanon est revenu tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour une simple visite de courtoisie à Sorrento.

C'est bien.

Oui, c'est bien, parce que dans cette oliveraie, lorsqu'il les observait, lui et Aioros, l'aîné a réalisé que son frère ne se résume pas à un bras servant désormais Athéna. Mais Kanon n'a pas changé. Non, Kanon ne changera jamais. Il a juste compris et il agit en conséquence. Néanmoins, cela signifie que Kanon sera toujours cet électron libre ayant du mal à s'inscrire dans la norme et encore plus à respecter les limites. C'est pour ça qu'en temps qu'aîné, il s'oblige à les lui rappeler. Et puis peut-être aussi par possessivité, parce qu'à l'époque de cette cicatrice, aucun autre ne devait compter pour lui. Ils n'étaient encore que des gosses après tout. Pourtant, il faut l'admettre, lorsqu'il a revu Kanon après sa résurrection, cette même idée lui est revenue à l'esprit. Et en toute honnêteté, peut-être est-ce aussi un peu pour cela que sa première réaction a été de lui conseiller de garder Aioros à distance. Alors ce n'est probablement pas totalement faux, ce que Shion prétendait, lorsqu'il le mettait en garde sur l'existence de ce jumeau qui le pousserait à la faute. Car nul doute qu'éprouver de la possessivité et de la jalousie est une faute encore plus condamnable à son âge.

Tant pis. Après ce qu'il a fait, Kanon a aussi le droit d'être heureux et il faut admettre qu'aimer Aioros est un choix très loin d'être préjudiciable à Athéna. Et puis s'il se surprend à éprouver de la possessivité, il s'interdit l'égoïsme. Alors son frère fera ses choix, il le défendra. Mais toujours en veillant à lui rappeler que les limites sont, elles aussi, un vecteur d'équilibre et que leur transgression, de la part d'un seul d'entre eux, menace l'intégralité du Sanctuaire.

Sur ce point, Saga ne pliera jamais. Absolument jamais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Arène, quelques heures plus tard**

Il est six heures du matin. Le soleil a entamé son ascension, et sonne le début de l'entraînement des apprentis. Plusieurs anciens, tous rangs confondus, sont sur place, ne serait-ce que pour repérer, encadrer, conseiller, ou simplement participer. Après tout, la transmission du savoir reste l'une des missions majeure du Sanctuaire. Celle sans laquelle, il n'aurait aucun avenir.

Mais ce matin, l'attention des trois aînés n'est pas vraiment portée sur les combats qui se jouent sur le sable. Installés dans les gradins, Saga, Kanon et Aioros tiennent réunion. Aux yeux des autres, ce tableau peut sembler étrange et pourtant, il est tellement naturel.

Pour certains, c'est un immense gâchis, lorsqu'on pense que cette scène aurait dû avoir lieu dès leur enfance. Pour d'autres, c'est un peu dérangeant, mais cela souligne encore davantage la puissance de l'amour d'Athéna. Surtout lorsque l'on constate que le neuvième gardien semble parfaitement maître de la situation.

Du reste, chacun ignore encore la nature de la relation du sagittaire et du second gémeau mis à part leurs frères et de Milo, et il faut admettre qu'en présence des autres, les deux concernés font les efforts nécessaires pour le cacher.

Ce que les autres ignorent également, c'est la teneur des propos qu'ils échangent en ce moment. Même si chacun se doute qu'ils concernent Mac Lir. Parce qu'il est une urgence qui nécessite une action rapide : Récupérer le trident.

Le lieu de la bataille finale est également défini. L'île de Dia. C'est Saga qui leur a conseillé, en l'honneur de Zeus mais aussi pour des raisons purement stratégiques. Si Dia ne leur offre aucun échappatoire, c'est en revanche une île vide de population, ce qui permettra d'éviter les dommages collatéraux. Découpée de nombreuses criques surplombées de collines, l'endroit sera parfait pour le tire de la flèche dorée. Néanmoins,ces petits espaces ne leur laisse que très peu de possibilités de mouvements

Le trident sera à eux aujourd'hui. Kanon le ramènera à Athéna, ce sera probablement une superbe image comme le pense justement Saga en silence et demain… Demain, ils l'emmèneront sur l'île de Dia pour la bataille finale. Demain donc, tout sera terminé.

Les trois hommes échangent un regard. Le compte a rebours est désormais commencé. Et la phrase de Shaka lui revient en mémoire. _La Mort. Des terres immergées,_ _énormément de sang autour de toi et beaucoup trop d'hésitation. Les frontières d'un monde dans lequel tu voudras aller. N'oublie pas, Kanon, que j'en connaîtrai le chemin, quel qu'il soit. Il te suffira de venir me voir._

\- Il faut que nous allions voir Shaka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Le Sanctuaire – Sixième temple**

Saga les a accompagnés, même si le temple de la vierge est pour lui, depuis leur retour, un endroit honni. D'ailleurs, son gardien semble surpris de le revoir en ce lieu, l'aîné des gémeaux l'évitant tout autant que ces murs. Et vu l'application dont il fait preuve pour éviter de l'apercevoir lors des réunions popales, sa présence ce matin, est forcément digne d'intérêt.

\- Soyez les bienvenus.

Aioros s'approche le premier.

\- Kanon nous a expliqué que tu peux nous nous aider à rejoindre le Sidh.

\- Kanon, tout comme Saga d'ailleurs, ont la possibilité de s'y rendre par leurs propres moyens, mais je souhaitais impérativement qu'il sache que ce n'est, dans ce cas précis, pas la solution la plus adaptée. Certes, l'Autre monde de Mac Lir est dans une dimension parallèle, mais y accéder n'est pas le plus compliqué. La difficulté consiste à le quitter. Vous aurez besoin d'un lien avec ce monde et mon esprit vous accompagnera là bas. S'il advenait que vous ne parveniez pas à récupérer le trident dans le laps de temps dont vous disposez, je prendrai l'initiative de vous ramener ici. Néanmoins j'ignorais que vous comptiez y aller à trois. Cela risque de compliquer les choses.

\- Saga ne vient pas. Mac Lir doit ignorer son existence. Le faire entrer dans l'Autre monde ne passerait pas inaperçu.

\- Je vois… C'est peut-être une bonne chose. Saga peut vous être utile ici, même si j'espère qu'il n'en aura aucunement besoin. Les vivants qui prétendent entrer dans le Sidh doivent se soumettre à une épreuve. Elle vise à vérifier quels sont leurs desseins s'ils viennent en paix ou au contraire en ennemi. Si au terme de cette épreuve vous êtes considérés comme ennemis, vous n'obtiendrez qu'un lieu de lutte défendu par des créatures mythologiques. Si en revanche vous êtes considérés comme des vivants venant en paix, vous découvrirez une terre de merveilles plus magnifique encore que ne peut l'imaginer votre esprit. La difficulté sera alors de ne pas vous laisser illusionner, de poursuivre votre quête et dès lors que vous aurez mis, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ce trident, je vous ramènerai. Ne vous préoccupez pas du temps. Saga et moi nous le gérons. Maintenant, c'est quand vous voulez.

\- Qu'on en finisse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Autour d'eux, de la brume épaisse, moite, aussi impénétrable que celle qui entour Mac Lir et le subtilise aux yeux de ses ennemis. L'air est lourd. Pas vraiment étouffant cependant, mais bien plus adapté aux morts qu'aux vivants. Pourtant, il règne ici un silence reposant, un silence de paix, presque une antichambre du Paradis, à mis chemin entre cette vie de vieillesse et de souffrances, et la renaissance vers la jeunesse éternelle et les plaisirs. Ici déjà, leur mémoire semble vouloir se mettre en sommeil. Pour deux hommes éveillés au huitième sens, conserver assez de conscience et de détermination est à leur portée.

Encore faut-il ne pas désirer ardemment la paix et le bonheur. Car si les Enfers sont un lieu de souffrance, de tourmente et pour eux, serviteurs d'Athéna, un lieu de damnation éternelle, l'antichambre du Sidh, elle, semble chercher à envelopper leur âme et leur corps dans un voile de douceur et de chaleur. L'autre monde les invite, de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Des murmures se font entendre, d'abord incompréhensibles, féminins, leur permettant au moins de prendre une direction. Petit à petit, la brume devient moins dense, sans pour autant disparaître totalement, jusqu'à leur laisser entrevoir, le spectacle d'un lac baigné de lumière au bord duquel attendent trois barques de cristal.

 _Il faudra songer à dire à Hadès de débloquer un budget supplémentaire à Charron..._

 _Sincèrement Kanon, prions Athéna pour que ces trois là ne chantent pas aussi mal..._

Car devant chaque barque, patiente une créature mi femme, mi animale. Elles ont un visage d'ange, le buste nu et le bas de leur corps est celui d'une bête. Devant la barque de droite, il est celui d'un oiseau aux plumes rouge carmin et deux ailes écarlates se replient dans son dos. Devant la barque du milieu, une sirène installée lascivement sur le bord du lac les regarde, un sourire amical et séducteur aux lèvres. Quant à la femme gardant la barque de gauche, son corps est celui d'un papillon multicolore aux ailes argentées.

 _Tu fais une seule comparaison avec les sagittaires, Kanon, et tu passes un sale quart d'heure si nous avons la chance de rentrer indemnes._

 _Le simple fait que tu y penses toi-même, prouve que la comparaison est évidente._

 _Tu es mort._

 _Techniquement, on peut dire ça. Je t'accorde une vengeance, mais c'est la seconde en attente._

L'oiseau s'approche, les couvrant de son regard protecteur et gourmand.

\- Bienvenue mes seigneurs, dans l'anti-chambre de l'Autre monde. Êtes-vous prêts à vous mesurer aux trois épreuves qui doivent vous mener vers le plaisir éternel ?

Kanon esquisse un sourire avant de tourner une brève seconde les yeux vers Aioros.

 _Je crois que l'autre monde de Mac Lir est le temple des plaisirs charnels._

 _A condition d'aimer les plumes…_

 _Je préfère les écailles._

 _Tu la touches, je l'explose._

 _Les astres sont des menteurs, ils disent que les sagittaires ne sont pas jaloux._

 _Je te l'ai dit, premier décan, résidus du scorpion._

 _Il a bon dos notre Milo. Je lui demanderai ce qu'il en pense._

\- Nous sommes prêts.

\- Vous devrez réussir trois épreuves pour vous montrer digne d'arpenter le chemin reliant l'Autre monde et celui des Hommes. Mais ne faites aucune erreur de choix. Si vous savez honorer Mac Lir, vous trouverez la route adéquate. Si en revanche vous êtes ses ennemis, vous ne trouverez que le chemin de la souffrance.

Devant la réaction des deux chevalier, ou plutôt l'absence totale de réaction, la divinité recule de quelques centimètre en portant une main délicatement à ses lèvres, interdite.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas peur de souffrir ?

 _Tu crois qu'il faut lui dire que ça n'est pas tout à fait comme si nous connaissions autre chose ?_

 _Kanon..._

\- Nous sommes surtout, tout à fait certains d'honorer Mac Lir de la meilleure des façons qui soit. Alors nulle souffrance dans notre cas.

 _Félicitations._

 _Merci, j'ai l'habitude._

La divinité semble se rassurer et leur présente d'un geste souple ses deux sœurs.

\- Une seule d'entre nous vous mènera vers le Sidh. Si vous embarquez au mauvais endroit, vous mourrez sans jamais trouver de repos.

 _Kanon ? Aioros ?_

 _Oh, Saga… Tu nous surveilles ?_

 _Non Aioros, je veille sur vous, c'est différent._

 _C'est plutôt cocasse._

 _Bon, ça suffit. L'Autre monde vous rend amers tous les deux. Méfiez-vous que ce ne soit pas déjà le signe de l' influence qu'il prend sur vous pour vous faire choisir de rester là bas. Pour en revenir à notre sujet… Vous avez trois épreuves à passer. Trois possibilités, probablement pour chacune. C'est un triptyque celtique. Tout fonctionne ainsi. Les sociétés, les cycles de la vie, les éléments, la nature, la famille… Et comme Kanon l'a suggéré, même la destruction de Mac Lir ne pourra se faire que par nous trois._

 _Donc ce sont trois symboles, dont l'un représente l'Autre monde. Aioros ? Je sais déjà que tu déteste la sirène et que tu n'es pas amateur de plumes..._

 _Effectivement. La harpie, l'air. La sirène, la mer. Le papillon... la terre. Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?_

 _Le symbolisme du papillon nous renvoie à la terre qui permet la renaissance de la nature, la métamorphose, la beauté et la fertilité. Le renouvellement d'un cycle infini._

 _Et il représente donc l'immortalité. Nous cherchons un royaume destiné aux défunts, dans lequel tout n'est que plaisirs éternels, dont on raconte qu'il est un royaume souterrain accessible par la mer et qu'il est le siège d'un dieu polymorphe et garant de l'abondance… C'est le papillon._

\- Nous choisissons la barque de gauche.

Le papillon s'écarte pour les laisser passer, un charmant sourire victorieux aux lèvres, tendis que les deux autres semblent terriblement déçues.

Le voyage est calme et silencieux. La nuit est tombée. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, la brume se dissipe pour laisser une lumière douce et pâle éclairant la surface d'une eau brillante comme le cristal. Et puis viennent trois pontons. Chacun semble marquer l'entrée de trois plages au sable d'or, disparaissant dans une végétation luxuriante. Néanmoins Kanon peut en jurer désormais, ce n'est pas la lumière chaude et puissante du soleil qui se reflète grâce à la lune. Les deux or lève les yeux vers le ciel. Ce n'est pas une lune, mais trois lunes, chacune surplombant l'un des pontons. Une lune ascendante, une pleine lune et une lune descendante.

La barque s'arrête et le papillon se place devant eux.

\- Quelle côte voulez-vous visiter mes seigneurs ? Sachez qu'il ne vous est désormais plus possible de faire demi-tour.

 _Tu crois qu'une explosion galactique pourrait régler le problème ?_

 _Ah… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir d'en voir une, j'aimerais. Je suis comme toi, au bout de la seconde, j'en ai déjà assez de leurs énigmes. Cependant, Nous avons encore besoin d'elle, il reste une étape et autant arriver là bas le plus discrètement possible. Il nous faut trouver une lune capable de nous montrer le chemin de l'Autre monde…_

 _A Samain et à Beltaine, les portes du sidh s'ouvrent et permettent le passage d'un monde à l'autre. Je suis tenté de choisir la lune de Samain. C'est tout de même la fête la plus propice au retour des morts… Tu te souviens de ta mythologie celtique ? Elle est comment la lune à Samain ?_

 _Ascendante. Mais Kanon, mes souvenirs remontent à treize ans, je te le rappelle... Saga ?_

 _Ascendante, sixième jour._

Les deux ors échangent un regard blasé.

 _Il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute…_

Aioros lui indique donc le ponton surmonté de la lune ascendante et le papillon les y emmène avant de fixer la barque avec un fil d'argent et de les attendre sur le bord.

\- Bienvenue sur les rives de l'Autre monde mes seigneurs.

\- Il n'y a donc pas de troisième épreuve ?

\- La troisième épreuve concerne ceux qui souhaitent retourner dans le monde des vivants. Mais rares sont les fous capables de désirer la vieillesse et la souffrance plus ardemment que la jeunesse éternelle et l'Amour. Seriez-vous de ceux là ? Leur troisième épreuve est de loin la plus difficile. Elle consiste à trouver assez de force en eux pour désirer repartir et pour réussir à le faire sans subir les ravages du temps, une fois de retour chez eux. Je vous souhaite le meilleur.

Le papillon disparaît, les laissant seuls quitter le sable d'or pour pénétrer dans cette végétation paradisiaque masquant l'entrée d'un tumulus. Au bout de ce long couloir plongé dans la pénombre, l'éclat de quelques rayons de lumière leur ouvre la voie.

Le spectacle est grandiose. De longues étendues de prés fleuris s'étendent à leur pieds, jusqu'au bas des collines. Un verger de pommes et de fruits inconnus s'étend à l'Ouest. L'eau cristalline s'écoule de la colline puis serpente dans la vallée. Quelques habitations de pierres s'élèvent audacieusement de part et d'autre de la rivière. Et contrairement à l'effroi et la douleur visible sur chaque visage des prisonniers d'Hadès, les Hommes qu'ils aperçoivent ont l'air libres et heureux.

C'est un sombre paradoxe que d'imaginer cet endroit détruit dans quelques heures, pour qu'Hadès puisse relancer le fonctionnement des enfers. C'est en quelques sortes approuver soi-même, un jour ou l'autre, de rejoindre le Cocyte pour l'éternité alors qu'on leur offrait le Paradis.

La cinquième prison. Cette étendu de glace qui prive de sépulture ceux, ayant provoqué les Dieux et dont les larmes alimentent l'Achéron.

Leur dernière destination.

Mais à quoi servirait l'éternité sans le regard d'Athéna ?

Le trident est là, planté au sommet de cette colline et la brèche qu'il provoque dans le sol, le couvre de cristal pour en faire le lit d'une source plus limpide encore que la rivière qu'elle rejoint. Autour des lames, le cristal prend la forme de deux mains solidement enlacées.

Au delà des apparence, ce cristal n'en est pas réellement, Kanon le sait parfaitement. L'armure de Mac Lir a la même apparence. Les barques de l'autre monde en sont constituée et cette prison magnifique qui retient l'arme sacrée semble vivre et se moquer totalement de leur présence.

Tout semble beaucoup trop simple. Après tout, dans ce monde, la difficulté existe t-elle ?

 _Ne perdez pas de temps, vous n'en avez pas._

Après un échange de regards, les doigts de Kanon se referment lentement autour du trident et l'attirent avec méfiance, alors que les mains de cristal s'ouvrent sans effort avant de briller d'un étrange éclat pour se refermer sur le néant.

Entre ses mains, le trident aussi brille d'un étrange éclat, comme si l'âme de son propriétaire s'y glissait de nouveau.

Désormais, le temps est compté. Il faut renoncer à cette éternité de bonheur. Rester sourds et aveugles à toutes ces promesses de paix et d'amour. La voix de Saga est là, d'ailleurs, pour leur rappeler le temps qui leur est imparti et leur fournir le lien mental nécessaire vers leur monde. Le vrai. Celui des vivants. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas morts, non. Et s'ils l'étaient, rien ne leur aurait permis de s'aimer.

Le trident et là, il leur appartient, tandis que leur vision se brouillent et que le sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds. Et lorsque la lumière revient, elle éclaire les murs orientaux du temple de la vierge.

Retour à la réalité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce soir, la mer est agitée. Le ciel s'est assombri, masquant la lumière de la lune et les étoiles. Bien que le trident soit protégé dans le temple d'Athéna et que son cosmos se charge d'en cacher la présence, Mac Lir se doute de l'identité de ceux qui l'ont volé. La force de Poséidon n'est plus avec lui, mais sa colère s'accroît d'heure en heure. Demain, il faudra provoquer la dernière bataille. Se rendre sur Dia et mettre fin à son orgueil. Celui de détrôner Poséidon et d'empêcher le retour de l'équilibre pour assurer sa suprématie sur les océans, les terres et le monde des morts.

Cette nuit, ils tenteront de prendre un peu de repos.

Allongé sur le lit du neuvième temple, Aioros ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent alors que sa respiration s'amplifie. Au dessus de lui, Kanon est concentré, surveillant la moindre de ses réactions, tandis que sa langue et ses lèvres goûtent et re goûtent sa gorge, ses flancs, son ventre, s'attardant cruellement à chaque frémissement. Il cherche ses préférences et les lui fait découvrir également.

Les mèches azur viennent caresser ses côtes, tandis que les doigts du gémeau effleurent sa virilité avec une précaution révoltante. Alors la main du sagittaire se referme sur ses cheveux tandis que son bassin recherche brusquement son contact. Contre son ventre, les lèvres du gémeau sourient. Il les sent, arrogantes à souhait.

\- Kanon…

L'intéressé redresse légèrement vers lui un visage souriant en refermant enfin ses doigts autour de lui. Aioros se mord la lèvre, tentant avec très peu de succès d'étouffer un soupir.

\- Oui ?

\- Arrête de jouer…

\- Les signes de feu… Toujours empressés…

\- Les signes d'air, toujours à souffler sur la braise…

Kanon sourit à nouveau, approchant lentement ses lèvres de sa virilité. Le léger souffle de sa bouche l'attise encore davantage. Puis viennent les caresses, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Il se damnerait assurément, pour profiter encore longtemps de la pression brûlante de sa bouche. Alors ses doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux, tentant désespérément d'insuffler le rythme désiré. En vain. Kanon s'y oppose, avec douceur, desserrant lentement ses doigts de sa main libre jusqu'à les enlacer avec les siens. Il s'en veut. Légèrement du moins, pour le peu qu'il parvienne à y penser. Kanon a raison, il est trop empressé. Ce soir, il lui offre de le guider, alors il ne doit pas l'influencer. Jamais. Et vu ce que Kanon lui dévoile en terme de sensations, il lui doit de se maîtriser totalement, afin de partager ce plaisir avec lui.

\- Je t'aime…

De nouveau Kanon sourit. Il ne le voit pas non, mais il le sent, il l'imagine, et c'est fou ce qu'un simple petit rictus de ses lèvres puisse lui faire autant d'effet.

Et sa bouche le quitte, tandis que ses doigts se resserrent doucement autour des siens pour attirer son attention. Aioros se redresse, ses lèvres venant à la rencontre des siennes, étouffant ses soupirs, cajolant sa langue. Kanon le désir. Il le voit, il le sent aussi, c'est une évidence et même si son bassin ne caressait pas le sien, son regard à lui seul suffirait à en témoigner.

\- Alors prouve-le.

Une fois de plus, Kanon mène la danse, se glissant d'un mouvement lascif autour de sa virilité. Aioros referme sa main libre autour de sa nuque. Un peu trop fortement peut-être, mais peu importe, Kanon a d'autres douleurs à gérer. Il capture son regard avant de capturer ses lèvres. Son autre main quitte celle du gémeau, glissant sur ses reins, ses hanches, son ventre, profitant presque sagement de la légère ondulation du bassin de son amant. Il profite et s'oblige à la patience, laissant Kanon insuffler les mouvements qu'il désire.

Du moins jusqu'à ce soupir lascif. Sous sa main qui voyage sur ses côtes, Kanon se cambre. Une première et brève fois. Alors son bras s'enroule autour de ses hanches et le fait basculer sur les draps. Le gémeau lui a cédé la danse, sans un mot, sans frein et sans conditions.

Alors il l'honore, à mesure que ses sens s'abreuvent de ses réactions. Sous ses à-coups, Kanon se cambre, soupire, l'invite. Ses doigts se sont crispés dans son dos, rougissant sa peau sans le moindre regret. Son bassin le cherche, tressaille, sursaute. Il gémit – de plaisir – il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Aioros en a parfaitement conscience, lui que les premiers spasmes du gémeau, privent de toute raison.

Un cri, un mouvement de bassin irraisonné, et les ongles du gémeau qui s'enfoncent davantage dans son dos. Rapidement Aioros le serre, l'immobilisant entre ses bras tandis qu'il lui offre l'ivresse des derniers à-coups.

Le plaisir est violent.

Dans la chambre, le silence revient. Lentement. Les corps sont moites, et leurs muscles engourdis ont desserré l'étreinte. Dans la pénombre, seule la cadence encore rapide de leur respiration se fait entendre.

Aioros a glissé à ses côtés après que ses dernières forces aient été fauchées par le plaisir. Après quelques minutes, Kanon se redresse sur un coude tandis que ses doigts se glissent dans les mèches brunes. Il se penche. Un baiser, qu'Aioros fait durer autant que leur respiration le leur permet. A côté de cela, le paradis de Mac Lir n'a finalement plus autant d'intérêt.

Il faudra quand même qu'ils songent à dire à Shion, qu'il n'ont pour le moment, décelé aucune incompatibilité notoire entre eux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tous ! Tout d'abord, un petit mot pour répondre à une review en guest.**

 **"Sirens des mes", tout d'abord merci d'avoir de nouveau laissé un petit mot. En fait je ne pense pas que Thétis en soit la cause. Elle n'a qu'un très faible rôle dans cette histoire. Mais l'image de la sirène et la façon dont l'écaille se comporte envers Kanon en est plus sûrement la cause ^^. Saga… Oui Saga, je ne l'aime pas trop quand il est tout lissé :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je le dédie tout spécialement à Librami :D**

 **Très douce et agréable lecture à tous :D**

* * *

 **Équilibre - Chapitre VI**

L'île de Dia, symbole locale de la Toute Puissance de Zeus, formée par le corps pétrifié par la foudre, d'un lézard géant venu dévorer la Crète. Peut-être le dieu suprême sera t-il enclin à leur accorder sa protection, touché par l'hommage qui lui est rendu au travers de leur présence ici. C'est en tous cas l'espoir de Saga pour lequel le choix de cette île déserte, paraissait tout indiqué.

L'air est déjà chaud, malgré l'heure matinale, mais un léger vent s'est levé, faisant danser quelques mèches rebelles. Kanon parcourt la plage, s'arrêtant à proximité d'une falaise qu'il observe avant de se tourner vers Aioros. Il acquiesce. Il tirera la flèche de là haut. Si la hauteur n'est que d'une quinzaine de mètres, elle lui permet d'avoir une vision bien plus large du combat et surtout de l'ennemi, tout en restant suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas être vu. Saga, lui, doit impérativement rester en arrière Mac Lir doit ignorer sa présence jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est à Kanon que revient la mission d'ouvrir les hostilités.

Les deux or échangent un regard. Pour tout avouer, aucun d'eux n'éprouve la moindre crainte. C'est curieux, presque inquiétant, et pour autant, ce n'est rien d'autre que la preuve angoissante d'un entraînement physique et psychologique totalement réussi. En lieu et place d'une crainte, ils ne connaissent que l'ivresse et la stimulation provoquées par l'approche d'un combat. Les effet de l'adrénaline. Le pire, c'est peut-être qu'ils en ont parfaitement conscience et s'en accommode totalement. S'il devait y avoir une seule crainte, ce serait celle de connaître une totale descente, après le combat, alors que l'adrénaline, en plusieurs heures, les abandonnera totalement. L'avantage, dans leur cas, c'est qu'une descente à deux est considérablement plus facile à supporter.

La main caressante du sagittaire, resté en retrait d'un pas, se referme avec précaution autour de son bras. Si ce contact lui plaît, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il le surprend assez pour le faire rapidement se retourner. Aioros sourit. Son gémeau mettra probablement du temps à s'habituer à l'idée qu'un geste puisse porter autre chose qu'une attaque. Mais ce jour viendra. Il l'habituera, petit à petit, à des gestes d'affection, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par les apprécier autant que lui.

\- Amuse-toi bien.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus.

\- Non bien sûr. Est-ce mon habitude ? Devant l'air amusé du neuvième gardien, Kanon poursuit. Nous avons un compte à régler lui et moi.

Aioros sourit en acquiesçant. Les gémeaux sont d'un naturel rancunier, mais surtout protecteurs et Mac Lir a fait une erreur en menaçant deux des dieux qu'il défend. Ses doigts se desserrent lentement et les deux chevaliers échange un dernier regard chargé de toute la conviction dont ils sont capables, avant qu'Aioros ne s'éloigne pour rejoindre les hauteurs. Ils n'ont pas le droit de perdre davantage de temps en discussion. Du reste, leur plaisir du moment est de profiter de cette chance qui leur est donnée de combattre ensemble.

Pourtant, imperceptiblement, le gémeau soupire, puis resserre son poing autour du trident en se retournant vers la mer.

\- Si tu es toujours partante pour une dernière danse, c'est le moment pour toi ma belle.

L'ex-marina esquisse un sourire lorsqu'un rayon de lumière fend la surface de l'eau pour laisser apparaître la scale du dragon des mers. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Kanon ne l'a pas quittée des yeux, elle revient se former sur le sable, juste devant lui, en brillant d'un long éclat irisé.

Kanon secoue la tête, amusé.

 _Tu te sens toujours obligée d'en faire trop n'est-ce pas ? Et ne dis pas que je suis comme toi, ce serait un mensonge éhonté. Alors si Son Altesse veut bien se donner la peine..._

Sans plus attendre, l'écaille se sépare et couvre son porteur dans une résonance fière et résolue. Le gémeau se dirige vers le pied de la colline et plante dans le sable, le trident divin. Sous l'impact, le sol tremble, traduisant la colère de l'Empereur et surtout sa présence tout en appelant Mac Lir à venir chercher l'arcane qu'il prétend contrôler.

 _Nous_ _y sommes Majesté. Dans quelques heures, nous aurons réussi, vos marinas seront de retour et je vous ramènerai ce trident comme je m'y suis engagé._

 _J'y compte bien Kanon. Je considérerai ta dette comme étant payée. Alors tâche de rester vivant. Elle serait inconsolable et moi…_ _profondément_ _déçu._

Le décompte est lancé. Déjà la brume se lève et masque lentement la lumière du soleil. Sous peu, Il sera là.

Et l'apparition est brutale. Sans un bruit, sans un remous, le dieu amphibie surgit, un rictus de fureur au visage plus marqué encore lorsqu'il constate cette ferme assurance doublée d'un sourire narquois sur l'expression du gémeau.

\- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

\- Tu vas payer ton arrogance, misérable marina, chevalier, ou que sais-je. Pour m'avoir défié, je t'enverrai directement en pâture aux gardiens du Sidh !

\- Chacun leur tour la liste de ceux qui m'attendent au jour de ma mort est déjà bien longue.

\- A l'image de tes dieux tu es décadent d'orgueil. Mais tu finiras comme eux, destitué et impotent, oublié de tous.

\- Poséidon, destitué, impotent et oublié de tous, semble pourtant posséder un arcane sans lequel vous vous savez incapable de conquérir son royaume et celui des deux autres. Vous n'avez déjà pas son pouvoir à lui seul, alors ne nous accusez pas d'orgueil lorsque vous prétendez les remplacer tous les trois.

Cette fois c'en est trop. Le rugissement qui s'échappe de la bouche du dieu fait trembler les collines et les pétrifie sur place, lui, et même Aioros, resté à bonne distance, hors de la vue de Mac Lir. Le souffle qui s'en accompagne manque de le projeter contre la falaise, mais il s'y attendait, pour l'avoir sciemment provoqué. Et sa résistance a le don de l'agacer encore davantage. En revanche, il faut admettre qu'il peine à se maintenir debout sous la douleur provoquée par le bruit et la paralysie qui s'en suit. Lors de son combat au Cap Sounion, Kanon l'avait déjà compris. Ce cri de Mac Lir a le pouvoir de les priver de certains sens. Il les paralyse par sa puissance, mais l'effet ne dure qu'un temps. Un temps pourtant suffisant pour l'empêcher de parer une seconde attaque. Mais pour l'heure, Mac Lir n'a pas enchaîné, bien trop confiant de sa prochaine victoire.

\- Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu attirais mon attention et pourquoi j'ai cette irrésistible envie de te tuer, Kanon. Je pensais éliminer un chevalier d'Athéna, mais en prime, j'éliminerai un marina de Poséidon. De quoi me satisfaire pleinement. Tu fais double emploi, j'aime l'idée. Mais tu n'es hélas pas deux fois plus puissant, et je te ferai bientôt payer ton outrecuidance. Tu es soudainement bien silencieux. Où est donc passée ta verve de tout à l'heure ?

En haut de la falaise, Aioros s 'est approché. La mer monte rapidement. Si Mac Lir parvient à atteindre Kanon, il est quasiment certain que cette bataille se terminera au font de la mer.

 _Il te reste moins de quinze mètres Kanon. Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre._

La voix du sagittaire achève de lui faire totalement retrouver ses esprits. D'autant que la mer ne doit pas arriver jusqu'au trident.

Son cosmos se déploie et les colonnes de sable se soulèvent sous l'impact de l'explosion galactique. La mer se fend, soufflée par la puissance de l'attaque.

Le calme et revenu, mais l'ex marina patiente, le regard déterminé sur les vagues. Il l'a vu lors de leur dernière bataille, cette attaque fonctionne, mais ne suffit pas, seule, à détruire Mac Lir. Elle l'humilie, elle le repousse et le fait disparaître… jusqu'à sa prochaine réapparition.

Reste à espérer que Mac Lir reviendra suffisamment en colère pour être accompagné de son double. Dès lors, ce sera aisé d'identifier celui qu'il faut abattre, l'Original, puisqu'il portera la cuirasse de l'éternité qui n'est invoquée que lors d'une attaque assez puissante pour menacer son porteur. Et d'autre part, parce qu'en combattant à deux, ils se partagent le pouvoir. Alors Aioros tirera la flèche d'or, qui percera le cosmos salin et détruira l'armure et celui qu'elle protège.

Et lorsque de nouveau le ressac des vagues s'amplifie, Kanon esquisse un sourire. Devant lui, Mac Lir est apparu, accompagné de son double. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il est encore impossible d'identifier l'authentique.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends que désormais ton heure est venue, misérable ? Tu ne pourras pas lutter sur deux fronts pour repousser les flots. Tu finiras attiré par le fond et crois-moi cette fois, ton écaille ne pourra t'être d'aucune utilité. Elle n'a réussi que parce qu'elle m'a surpris. Aucun humain n'est en mesure de nous éliminer lui et moi.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis seul contre deux ?

\- Même si tu n'étais pas seul, vous ne parviendriez jamais à nous détruire tous les deux. Sais tu seulement de quoi il retourne, toi, dont l'écrasante majorité de ta race n'imagine même pas la perfection des âmes doubles ? Je suis l'éternité, comme je suis le trépas. Je suis le jour et je suis la nuit. Je suis un tout. Et s'il m'arrive d'accorder cette grâce à quelques humains, alors les autres les reconnaissent comme ayant une part de sacré et la faculté de les guider. Aucune âme simple ne peut rivaliser face à une âme double !

Un large sourire se dessine sur le visage du chevalier, à tel point que Mac Lir semble brièvement étonné.

\- Ah mais je l'ai toujours dit ça… L'idée me plaît beaucoup. Tu en penses quoi toi, saga ?

De son côté, Aioros a souri. Ce gémeau est une divine incarnation de la prétention.

Dans la brume, l'ombre de l'aîné approche, écartant d'un geste méprisant ce brouillard, réduit à l'état de simple halos de fumée. Et à mesure que la distance diminue, le visage de Mac Lir semble se défaire, ou du moins, reflète l'expression d'une intense incompréhension. Peut-être même, un peu de crainte.

\- J'en dis que c'est criant de vérité.

Les deux jumeaux échangent un regard entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur Mac Lir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

\- Pour un dieu de la gémellité, vous ne me semblez pas très perspicace… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été membre de l'armée de Poséidon que j'attirais votre attention, mais bien parce que notre âme est double. Voici mon frère jumeau, Saga des Gémeaux.

Même si Saga aurait bien volontiers profité davantage de cette présentation et surtout du frisson qu'elle lui procure, ils n'en ont guère le temps. Cette fois, il convient d'attaquer les premiers, pour ne pas laisser à Mac Lir l'occasion de les immobiliser.

Ils échangent un dernier regard, rapide, presque furtif. Mais le genre de regard capable d'imprimer pour l'éternité une image dont ils ont toujours rêvée. L'erreur n'est pas permise. Une perte de concentration, une faiblesse ou un trop grand zèle et s'en est fini.

Mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais été plus transporté qu'en cet instant. L'histoire leur offre une revanche et ce matin, rien ne les privera de ce partage. Le passé n'existe déjà plus. Il a perdu ses droits.

Du haut de la falaise, Aioros observe la scène avec une satisfaction visible. Il y a quelques semaines encore, leur relation à tous les trois était précaire. Depuis quelques jours, il est devenu bien rare qu'ils se quittent, du moins en journée. Le passé n'est plus qu'une ombre encore bien présente certes, mais tenu à l'écart par l'éclat du soleil. Il n'est plus assez fort pour les séparer.

Entre ses doigts, une flèche d'or apparaît. Machinalement, il en suit le contour entre son pouce et son index. Un rituel dont il n'a plus conscience.

En contrebas de la falaise, Saga et Kanon ont déployé leur cosmos. D'abord l'un à l'autre, puis la déferlante est lancée face à celle du double cosmos divin. Si les premières secondes sont un peu hasardeuses, l'harmonie qui s'en suit provoque une véritable fureur mêlée de crainte dans l'expression du dieu. La puissance de l'attaque soulève des colonnes de sable et d'eau et l'impact des cosmos libère une explosions balayant tout sur son passage.

Aioros bande son arc, le regard passant de l'un à l'autre double divin. Sous peu, la cuirasse de l'éternité apparaîtra sur l'original, une fois son cosmos à son paroxysme. Il n'aura alors que le temps d'un tire avant que les jumeaux ne puissent plus tenir.

Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être saisi lorsque qu'un de ses regards reste bloqué dans celui du double situé à sa droite. Mac Lir, dont le corps marin commençait à reculer sous la puissance des jumeaux, l'a repéré.

Le dieu se sait en danger, c'est une évidence. Il a compris. Le piège se referme sur lui et le conduit vers une rage sans limite.

\- FRAGARACH !

Les jumeaux n'ont pas tressailli, malgré la surprise engendrée par l'invocation divine. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, une épée magnifique se matérialise dans sa main libre. Elle brille comme le cristal, et le bleu irisé de sa lame lui confère une beauté unique. Fragarach, l'épée de Mac Lir, dont Poséidon lui avait parlé comme étant celle qui ne rate jamais sa cible.

Dans un cri de rage, le dieu la projette en direction du sagittaire. Les jumeaux ont interrompu l'attaque, avant que la foudre atomique du neuvième gardien ne fasse exploser l'épée en sept éclats. Six viennent se planter en contrebas, autour du trident de Poséidon. Le septième en revanche, a entaillé l'armure pour se ficher dans l'avant-bras droit d'Aioros.

Les trois or ont un bref instant de soulagement. Ce genre de blessure n'a jamais tué l' un d'entre eux.

De son côté, Mac Lir compte à haute voix les éclats avant de s'autoriser un rire sardonique. Aioros a ôté celui de son bras avant de le laisser choir auprès des autres morceaux.

\- Sept ! Le chiffre sacré cette épée ne m'a jamais déçu. Qui ai-je le plaisir d'avoir tué ?

\- Il me semble que vous m'enterrez un peu vite. Je suis Aioros du sagittaire.

\- Vite ou pas, dans quelques minutes, tu seras passé de vie à trépas. Fragarach ne rate jamais sa cible. Une simple petite coupure suffit et ton sang ne cessera de couler que lorsque tu auras rendu ton dernier souffle. Oh bien sûr, dans ma grande clémence, j'ai créé le moyen de te sauver mais…

Les jumeaux échangent un regard alarmé. Il est fort possible que Mac Lir dise la vérité mais ça, ça ne peut pas arriver non. Comme toujours il trouveront une solution pour réaliser un miracle. Kanon relève les yeux vers son amant qui le surveillait déjà, puis se retourne vers Mac Lir.

\- Lequel ?

Le dieu reporte son attention vers Kanon.

\- Quel empressement… Te souviens-tu, Kanon, de ces vastes vergers que tu as dû croiser à l'Ouest du Sidh ? Dans sa main gauche, apparaît une pomme luisante et magnifique. Le dieu la fait tourner dans sa main, tout en se délectant de l'inquiétude qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux. La pomme d'éternité Kanon… Sais-tu qu'elle a le pouvoir de guérison ? Je vais être clément avec toi, ne serait-ce que parce que ton âme est double et que je te reconnais, de ce fait, quelques qualités. Je vais donc mettre temporairement de coté le fait que vous m'avez offensé. Cette pomme, je te la donne et tu pourras la lui donner afin que la blessure de Fragarach cicatrise. Mais en échange, tu vas m'apporter ce trident. Vous pouvez aussi décider de le laisser mourir et de me rejoindre tous les deux. Je me dois de protéger les âmes doubles et je pourrais vous donner le pouvoir que vous méritez.

 _Il est totalement exclu que tu fasses ce qu'il dit._ Le cadet des gémeaux tourne les yeux vers le sagittaire qui le regarde avec une détermination quasi autoritaire. _Il gagne du temps. Nous nous en tenons au plan initial sans possibilité d'entorse. Nous sommes à quelques heures de l'équinoxe. Si tu vas lui apporter ce trident, non seulement il détruira ce monde aussi sûrement que celui de Poséidon et Hadès, mais s'en est également fini de toi, car une fois dans l'eau, crois bien qu'il ne te laissera plus revenir sur le sable. Saga ne peut rien faire seul et je ne peux rien faire avec lui._ _Rappelle-toi du_ _triptyque !_

 _Je sais tout cela Aioros, je veux que tu me dises si le reste est vrai !._

Parce que c'est une évidence pour Kanon, qu'à ce stade de leur conversation, Aioros sait ce qu'il en est de son état. La réponse tarde d'ailleurs à venir. Ils ne se sont pas quittés du regard.

 _Peu importe qu'il ait raison ou tort Kanon. Il faut, que… vous fassiez vite maintenant. Saga ?_

L'aîné baisse les yeux d'un air résolu.

 _Je sais…_ Puis en les rouvrant vers son frère _; Nous faisons ce qui était prévu._

Pour seule réponse, Kanon le regarde, parfaitement horrifié.

 _L'eau se rapproche, il n'est plus temps d'en discuter FAITES-LE !_

Le cosmos de Saga s'enflamme, alors qu'il n'a pas quitté Kanon du regard.

 _Il ne faut pas que tout cela n'ait servi à rien Kanon. Fais le. Pour Athéna, mais aussi pour moi._

Kanon relève les yeux vers lui. Aioros lui sourit, glissant dans cet échange tout le courage et la conviction qu'il sait nécessaire.

Ses forces commencent à l'abandonner, Mac Lir a dit vrai. Mais jamais il ne tolérerait de mourir sur un échec. Les jumeaux doivent lui offrir de partir serein. Kanon ne doit pas le trahir sur ce point et personne mieux que lui ne peut comprendre ça.

Il était tellement plus facile d'évoluer dans l'ombre. Qu'en aurait-il eu à faire, il y a seulement un an, de devoir sacrifier quelqu'un ? Il aurait estimé qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un dommage collatéral sans importance. Le service d'Athéna est-il seulement différent ? Après tout, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que ce qu'Aioros et Saga attendent de lui. Rien n'est différent. Il n'y a que l'objectif qui change. Ceux qu'il sacrifiait autrefois, l'étaient pour lui même. Aujourd'hui, ils doivent l'être pour les autres. La seule chose qu'Athéna leur enseigne, c'est qu'aucun deux n'a autant d'importance que le reste de l'humanité. Et au demeurant, elle n'a pas vraiment tort. Ils sont élevés dans ce sens, et ont tous déjà accepté cette voie. L'orgueil serait de croire qu'ils aient droit à autre chose. Il n'avait qu'à s'en souvenir.

La gorge nouée, le cadet repose sur le dieu un regard chargé d'une fureur à hauteur de la douleur qu'il ressent. Alors son cosmos rejoint celui de Saga, une ultime fois, sans le moindre plaisir cette fois, mais porteur de toute la conviction dont il est capable, pour réduire au néant la cause de tout cela. Il faut faire vite, Aioros bande déjà son arc.

Les jumeaux s'accordent, une dernière fois, dans un déferlement suprême de cosmos. A travers la double explosion, le sifflement aigu d'une flèche se fait entendre. Depuis les hauteurs, Aioros l'a vue en premier, cette cuirasse de l'éternité dont la violence du combat à provoqué l'invocation.

L'éclat de l'impact est éblouissant, presque magnifique s'il n'apparaissait pas en telles circonstances. La mer se soulève puis s'effondre dans un ressac impitoyable qui les contraint à rejoindre au plus vite l'arrête de la falaise.

A l'horizon, le calme est revenu. Alors sans même s'offrir le droit de savourer cette victoire et cette union gémellaire inespérée, Kanon renvoie l'écaille au pied du trident avant de se précipiter en haut de la falaise, suivi de près par Saga.

A genoux, une main appuyée sur le sol, Aioros s'est considérablement affaibli suite à la mobilisation intense de son cosmos. En renvoyant lui aussi l'armure d'or dont le poids n'était plus supportable, il s'est volontairement privé d'une force certaine. Mais peu importe, puisque Kanon l'a pris dans ses bras. Il rêve presque. Le cosmos apaisant du gémeau lui rappelle la chaleur de leurs étreintes. Mais il ne doit pas s'abandonner ainsi, il leur reste trop peu de temps pour qu'il se prive de le regarder.

Autour d'eux, le calme est revenu sur Dia, les enveloppant de son silence mortuaire. Pourtant, le soleil n'a jamais cessé de poursuivre son ascension, apaisant de ses rayons une scène devenue si courante pour lui. Kanon dresse le constat de la situation, estimant avec inquiétude l'ampleur de l'hémorragie aggravée par la monopolisation du cosmos. L'arme divine fait son œuvre, sans que la moindre tentative humaine n'ait d'effet sur elle.

A quelques mètres, Saga les observe, navré et profondément convaincu, désormais, que leur vie ne doit souffrir aucun autre intérêt que la protection d'Athéna et des Hommes. Mac Lir est vaincu, mais il le sait, la victoire est incomplète. De leur trio, l'un d'eux s'éteint à la mesure que les secondes s'égrainent et chacun d'eux en a parfaitement conscience.

Si Kanon semble toutefois chercher avec urgence le moyen de briser le destin, Aioros lui, semble parfaitement résolu. Du moins en apparence, puisque la souffrance qu'il ressent ne doit pas s'ajouter à celle de son amant. L'ombre d'une telle issue s'est toujours accordée un espace reculé de leur esprit et très égoïstement, le neuvième gardien n'est pas tout à fait déçu de ne pas être celui qui devra surmonter cette épreuve.

Il pourrait se laisser aller à la douce chaleur du cosmos gémellaire, simplement fermer les yeux et ne presque plus sentir les effets de l'hémorragie. Mais pour Kanon, il n'en a pas le droit. Alors ses doigts s'enroulent faiblement autour de sa nuque tandis que son front se pose contre le sien. Ses lèvres viennent épouser les siennes, les caressant avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le gémeau lui accorde cet ultime baiser.

Même s'il ne le regrette pas, jamais Kanon n'a éprouvé autant d'amertume à travers un baiser, mais le lui refuser est totalement exclu.

Puis le sagittaire capte de nouveau son regard. Kanon doit l'écouter et uniquement l'écouter, parce que l'inverse serait trop difficile à supporter.

\- Je n'ai pas de regret Kanon, et c'est grâce à toi. Parce que tu t'en es tenu au plan initial et que nous l'avons vaincu. Parce que tu m'as donné une chose que je n'étais pas destiné à connaître. S'il devait y avoir un regret, ce serait celui de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer plus longtemps, mais voyons les choses en face… Nous avons déjà eu une chance totalement inespérée. Nous en plaindre serait probablement de l'ingratitude. Ma seule inquiétude, c'est de mesurer l'ampleur de la tâche qui t'attend. Mais je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu le sais. Je te confie Athéna, ça me permet au moins d'être totalement rassuré. Veille sur Aiolia. Je sais que ses convictions sont inébranlables, mais ça ne le dispense hélas pas de difficultés. Il aura besoin de toi.

Le regard du sagittaire se tourne brièvement vers Saga, tendis que l'étreinte de Kanon se resserre légèrement autour de lui. Pour l'aîné, les mots seront silencieux. _Je suis désolé Saga mais… je te les confie tous les deux._

Désolé oui, parce qu'il est évident que ce relai qu'il lui impose sera un sacerdoce supplémentaire à la liste déjà longue de ceux auxquels l'aîné des gémeaux se soumet.

 _\- Je ne le_ _s_ _lâcherai pas_.

Une légère pression des doigts sur sa nuque, ramène Kanon à la réalité. Cette réalité que son esprit cherche désespérément à fuir. Dans sa mémoire, les images et les mots s'entrechoquent, parfois troubles et sourds. Il les refuse autant qu'il y est attentif. Il les hait pour ce qu'ils signifient, mais il les aime pour la bouche qui les prononce.

Aioros le regarde de nouveau, il lui sourit presque. Mais contre sa nuque, les doigts crispés se desserrent peu à peu, laissant le bras ensanglanté descendre contre le sien. Son visage a glissé dans son cou, mais pourtant, plus le moindre souffle d'air chaud contre sa peau.

Kanon ferme les yeux, refusant la réalité comme une abomination. Nier l'évidence pour tenter de l'effacer totalement.

En vain, puisque la main que Saga glisse sur son épaule lui rappelle avec horreur ce qui vient d'arriver. Il n'a pas bougé, resserrant simplement son précieux amant entre ses bras, les yeux figés devant lui, sans un mot, sans une larme et pas même un frisson. Le dénie est un écran de fumée face à la souffrance. Il apaise d'abord, mais détruit plus sûrement ensuite. Le dénie isole, mais quelle importance, puisque seul, il l'a toujours été.

Alors son esprit veut ignorer l'évidence.

Pourtant, lorsque Saga a initié ce contact, une partie de lui s'est éveillée. Elle veut combattre, hurler, frapper. Elle refuse d'être étouffée. Non pas qu'elle veuille s'imposer à tout prix, mais elle veut simplement exister. Elle est son cosmos, qui face à l'ampleur des sentiments refoulés, enfle dangereusement.

Son cosmos veut hurler l'évidence et surtout le protéger d'un déni qui l'enverra en Enfer plus sûrement que la Mort. Il brûle, comme lui seul est capable de le faire, avec cette intensité dangereusement croissante contre laquelle Saga sait ne disposer que de peu de temps. Alors il l'enserre fermement dans ses bras, le torse plaqué contre son dos. Il faut tenter de le calmer, parce qu'un cosmos comme le sien ne peut brûler sans conséquence et qu'il est totalement exclu qu'il le perde lui aussi. D'autant que si une telle chose arrive, c'est que la conscience de son frère s'est mise en sommeil, car son frère ne ferait jamais ce choix.

Hélas, comme il le craignait, Kanon s'en défend avec toute l'ardeur et la force dont il est encore physiquement capable, ne tolérant que très peu la séparation d'Aioros à laquelle les bras de Saga tentent de l'obliger.

Cette lutte, Saga doit la remporter, c'est impératif, mais au demeurant, l'adversaire est précieux. Alors il cherche à l'apaiser, tentant de mêler leur cosmos, l'absorber, les équilibrer, le calmer, pour éviter l'irréparable. Et dans cette lutte, il ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il ne le lâchera pas, qu'il en est hors de question. A la fois pour lui signifier qu'il ne le laissera pas se perdre, mais surtout pour lui rappeler avec force qu'il n'est pas seul. Jamais plus, il ne le sera.

Face à l'équilibre de leur cosmos, la reddition est violente. Un cri, chargé d'autant de fureur que de souffrance, résonne contre les parois des collines de Dia. Entre ses bras, Kanon a cessé de lutter, vidé de toute force. Retour brutal à la réalité. Saga s'immobilise, le serrant davantage entre ses bras, mais sans la moindre contrainte cette fois. Kanon ne luttera plus il est revenu. Alors enfin l'aîné s'autorise un regard vers Aioros. Cette fois encore, il ne lui sera pas permis la moindre faiblesse. La promesse faite au sagittaire, doublée des épreuves que traversera Kanon pour parvenir à faire ce deuil, leur annoncent bien des jours sombres.

Si la bataille est gagnée, elle ne leur laisse rien d'autre qu'un goût amer. Leur guerre pour l'Équilibre, en revanche elle, ne fait que commencer.

Ah son arrivée, Aiolia a pris la relève auprès de son frère, les regardant parfois sans la moindre compréhension de la situation et incapable d'y réfléchir totalement. Milo s'est porté à ses côtés. C'était urgent, Saga n'aurait pas pu gérer les deux dans cet état. Et si le scorpion ne comprend pas davantage ce qui a pu arriver, le regard qu'il a porté à Kanon à son arrivée suffit amplement à lui donner une idée de la catastrophe qu'a représenté cette mission.

Dans les bras de Saga, Kanon tente un mouvement. Les larmes n'ont pas coulé, le silence est revenu et l'engourdissement de ses muscles rendent la chose malaisée. Ses derniers efforts se concentrent sur cette nausée contre laquelle il doit lutter et la douleur de sa gorge nouée de telle façon qu'il se trouve totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il faut qu'il parvienne à s'éloigner, d'Aiolia, d'Aioros, de leur dernier moment ensemble et au milieu duquel il ne se sent aucune légitimité. Par respect ? Par pudeur ? Probablement un peu des deux. Mais ce dont il est tout à fait certain, alors que son esprit semble se remettre en marche, c'est que le lion a le droit lui aussi de lui dire adieu sans qu'il ne le dérange.

Saga se relève et l'aide à faire de même avant que Kanon n'entreprenne de redescendre la falaise, sans un mot ni même un regard, suivi de très près par son frère.

Sur la plage, le soleil est revenu et se reflète agréablement sur la mer apaisée. Les oiseaux sont de retour, cherchant dans les traces laissées par la bataille, ce qui peut constituer leur repas. En contrebas de la falaise, planté dans le sable, le trident patiente, accompagné de l'écaille. Autour d'eux, les sept éclats de Fragarch sont là, transformés en simples pierres tranchantes, dont l'une est encore couverte de sang.

Alors il la regarde, elle, l'écaille, qui en cet instant ne résonne pas, incapable qu'elle se sait de pouvoir l'apaiser. Elle reste là, comme il le lui a ordonné, dans la crainte de l'entendre la renvoyer. Seule. Et la faible résonance de son cosmos à son intention ne laisse aucun doute sur cette volonté.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle n'est plus là, disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la Méditerranée.

Les minutes s'écoulent aussi lentement que l'éternité sans que Kanon n'amorce le moindre mouvement, ni ne prononce le moindre mot. Au sommet de la falaise, Athéna est arrivée, Saga a senti son cosmos déployé et Kanon ne peut pas l'ignorer. Mais il ne souhaite visiblement pas la rejoindre. L'aîné n'est pas dupe. Il n'imagine là aucune hostilité. Juste probablement le sentiment qu'Aiolia est plus en droit que lui d'obtenir son soutien.

\- Nous devrions rentrer Kanon. Le trident, Athéna le mettra à l'abri au sanctuaire.

Le cadet semble alors réaliser la présence de l'arcane marin. Or, il a fait au Dieu des mers, la promesse de le lui ramener. Que Saga lui annonce qu'il sera « en sécurité au sanctuaire » n'était pas vraiment dans les plans. Et devant l'hésitation de son cadet, le gémeau en titre s'empresse de confirmer.

\- C'est sans négociation possible. Il est totalement exclu que tu ailles là-bas… pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant oui, parce qu'il lui semble impossible, de définir la date à laquelle ce sera réalisable. Lorsque Kanon sera remis ? Peut-on réellement se remettre de ce genre de chose ? Non. Mais au moins, quand il sera en mesure de se maîtriser totalement. Par chance, son cadet ne semble pas vouloir – ou pouvoir – contredire sa décision.

\- Aller. Maintenant il faut rentrer.

Pour le moment, ce qui compte le plus, c'est son frère. Ils ont fait leur sale part du travail. Les autres se chargeront d'Aiolia et des opérations funéraires jusqu'au jour de l'hommage qui lui sera rendu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sur la plage, seuls les oiseaux sont encore présents. Au milieu des sept éclats, le coupable luit, une fraction de seconde, d'une lueur étrange.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Le sanctuaire – Troisième temple**

Le liquide glisse dans sa gorge, provoquant sur son passage une brûlure ayant le mérite de détourner son esprit du présent pendant quelques instants. Saga repose son verre et ferme la bouteille. Camus la lui avait offerte au retour d'un voyage sibérien et le verseau n'a pas son pareil pour choisir les alcools forts.

Le soleil est au zénith. Il est midi et trois heures se sont écoulées depuis la fin du combat. Il serait facile de se dire que ce qui vient d'arriver est un cauchemar, qu'Aioros n'a pas pu être victime d'une telle injustice. Car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit. Si l'un d'entre eux méritait le moins de mourir, c'était bien lui. Et puis tous les trois n'avaient t-ils pas le droit d'avoir leur revanche sur l'histoire ? C'est un fait récurrent. Lorsqu'il leur semble caresser du doigt le bonheur, la vie leur rappelle de la plus cruelle des façons, qu'ils n'y ont pas le droit. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça. L'idée d'y croire est déjà un péché d'orgueil. Les dieux ont probablement décidé de leur faire payer leurs erreurs le temps d'une vie encore.

Et pourtant, au sommet du sanctuaire, fier et indestructible, trône le symbole de la Justice.

Plus que jamais, il va falloir composer avec la tristesse et l'inéquité. Faire le choix d'une attitude solide et résolue qui ne laissera pas de place au moindre sentiment risquant de fragiliser ses convictions. Une attitude parfaite en apparence, sur laquelle Kanon pourrait s'appuyer. Du reste, cette fois, c'est pour son frère qu'il le fera et non pas pour lui-même.

Du moins si Kanon le laisse s'approcher. S'il s'était imaginé que cette bataille contre Mac Lir pourrait leur permettre de reconstruire leur relation, la réalité est tout autre. La mort d'Aioros semble avoir changé la donne et son cadet semble très visiblement agressé lorsqu'il l'approche à moins de quatre mètres. Il a bien essayé, tout à l'heure, lorsque le bruit du miroir brisé l'a fait le rejoindre à la hâte dans la salle de bain. Le poing ensanglanté, Kanon venait de briser son image couverte de sang. Un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Sans y réfléchir, Saga s'était empressé de venir extraire les morceaux fichés dans sa main sans vraiment remarquer que Kanon semblait rejeter son aide. C'est uniquement lorsque son cadet avait fini par le laisser faire, totalement las, que la situation lui a sauté aux yeux. Mais au demeurant, ce qui l'inquiète vraiment, c'est que même après plusieurs heures, Kanon n'a pas prononcé la moindre parole. Déjà sur Dia, il ne l'avait pas fait. Difficile de dresser un état de la situation, puisque depuis, son frère est sorti s'isoler à l'arrière du temple.

Installé sur un muret de pierres, Kanon s'efforce depuis plusieurs heures déjà, de respirer calmement. Si les nausées se sont dissipées, l'étau qui lui noue la gorge, lui, est toujours bien présent. Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes s'il ne ressassait pas les mêmes images depuis trois heures.

Le bruit d'un pas assuré détourne sa concentration, juste le temps d'apercevoir le scorpion et de se retrouver enlacé dans ses bras. Milo aura tenu trois heures avant de ne plus pouvoir contenir ce besoin de le voir. Et puis, de la situation de Kanon, il n'ignore rien. Il l'a vécue. De sa volonté d'être seul, en passant par ce refus d'exprimer le moindre sentiment, pour en arriver à cet étau qui coupe durablement la parole et qui installe une douleur qui deviendra familière. Alors Kanon le laisse faire, d'autant qu'il le sait, les deux voisins étaient proches eux aussi. Et puis le cosmos brûlant du scorpion l'apaise et que Milo lui offre d'en profiter, est quelque chose de précieux. Peu à peu, sa gorge se dénoue, la douleur s'estompe et sa respiration retrouve son amplitude normale.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, Kanon, pour tenter de t'aider. J'espère au moins que je parviens à te soulager un peu, en tous cas physiquement. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je ne te laisserai pas penser que tu es seul. Je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas versé la moindre larme et que tu t'obliges à croire, qu'aucun élan de sentiment n'est admis ici. Rien qui puisse donner l'illusion d'une faille, en tous cas. C'est normal que tu le penses puisque c'est ainsi que nous avons grandi. Seulement je t'assure que la vérité est bien différente. Crois bien que la seule façon de te relever réellement, c'est en fait de ne rien nier de ce que tu ressens. Alors maintenant, même si le moment est mal choisi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te transmettre le message qu'Aiolia m'a laissé pour toi. Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser jouer les intermédiaires car comme tu t'en doutes, il ne va pas mieux que toi… Kanon, dans à peu près dix heures… il fera nuit.

Milo a tourné les yeux vers lui afin d'observer sa réaction. Si Kanon reste totalement confus durant un bon moment, ne voyant absolument pas où il veut en venir, son visage se mortifie brusquement.

Les rites funéraires athéniens… Ils sont très ritualisés et suivent une règle stricte. Et s'il n'y a jamais participé, il les connaît par cœur pour les avoir appris et observés à distance lorsqu'il était enfant, à la mort de chaque chevalier.

La difficulté réside dans le fait que le culte d'Athéna prévoit leur ouverture dès la tombée de la nuit suivant le décès pour s'achever le lendemain lors de l'ascension du soleil, par la cérémonie et l'inhumation. Il ne leur reste que tout au plus une dizaine d'heures avant le début de la veillée, un délai aussi court que cruel, ne laissant aucune place au deuil.

Les délais sont impératifs. Au delà de vingt-quatre heures, l'âme du défunt est réputée errante, et les spectres d'Hadès sont en devoir d'effectuer leur rôle psychopompe, aggravant encore la pénitence du défunt. Une éventualité totalement exclue. Kanon le sait aussi bien que les autres. C'est le devoir de ceux qui reste d'assurer son accueil dans les Enfers.

\- Il souhaite que tu restes à ses côtés pour la veillée.

Kanon cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois. La veillée, la seconde étape des rites funéraire liées au culte d'Athéna. Certes, c'est un privilège qu'il lui fait puisque la veillé au sein du temple du défunt, ne concerne que sa famille. Et puis c'est aussi une façon de quérir son soutien tout en lui en prodiguant lui aussi. Alors pourrait-il envisager de refuser ? Désormais, le déni n'est plus possible. Dans quelques heures, sous ses yeux, se déroulera le dernier tableau de la vie d'Aioros.

\- Tu peux lui répondre que je viendrai.

Et pendant les dix prochaines heures, il faudra qu'il s'y prépare afin d'afficher une attitude qui ne laissera aux autres aucune occasion d'imaginer ce qu'il ressent.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Le sanctuaire - Crépuscule**

En temps que premier gardien des maisons du zodiac, c'est à lui que revient la lourde tâche de sonner l'ouverture des rîtes funéraires. Les yeux figés vers l'horizon, Mu observe tristement le soleil disparaître. C'est le début d'une longue nuit durant laquelle aucun d'eux ne prendra le moindre repos.

Auprès de lui, Kiki attend, le regard rivé sur son maître qui ferme les yeux en signe d'assentiment. D'un geste, le jeune atlante met feu à un petit brûloir situé au pied de la première marche. Alors Mu en approche la torche qu'il tenait à la main et l'enflamme avant de remonter l'escalier menant à son temple en prenant soins d'y incendier les brûloirs disposés toutes les dizaines de marches.

Depuis les hauteurs, chacun comprend alors que le rite a débuté.  
Arrivé à son temple, le bélier procède de même et allume les feux situés entre chacune des colonnes extérieures. Plus qu'un souhait de créer la lumière, c'est aussi une façon ce soir, de couper le sanctuaire du reste du monde pour protéger cette nuit sacrée.

Puis il poursuit l'allumage jusqu'au pied du second temple où Aldebaran l'attendait pour prendre la torche ainsi que le relai jusqu'au troisième temple.  
Absolument tout se fait dans un parfait silence.  
Saga procède alors à l'allumage des colonnes de la troisième maison et laisse à Kanon le soin d.'allumer l'ascension vers le cancer, d'autant qu'il ne redescendra pas avant le lendemain. Aiolia l'attend déjà devant le temple du lion, et l'allumage des feux se poursuit comme il a commencé, dans le silence le plus parfait. .

Peu à peu, le sanctuaire se pare de mille feux visant à favoriser l'élévation de l'âme du disparu.  
En tant que voisin, Milo, quant à lui, laissera éteints les feux du sagittaire mais allumera les marches jusqu'au capricorne. Une façon respectueuse d'identifier le défunt aux yeux du reste de la chevalerie.

Au sein du treizième temple dès la fin de l'allumage, Shion et Athéna passeront la nuit en prières pour tenter d'obtenir l'indulgence du Seigneur des Enfers lorsque leur frère d'armes et serviteur se présentera devant les juges.

Un espoir bien naïf.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Neuvième temple**

Ils ont quitté ce temple ensemble ce matin, armés de la ferme résolution d'en finir avec Mac Lir avant que le soleil ne soit au zénith. Enfin, ils se seraient isolés ensemble dans un coin reculé du sanctuaire afin de parvenir à ressentir les premiers effets d'une paix à laquelle ils n'ont jamais eu le droit de rêver. Ils étaient optimistes à ce moment là, déterminés et sûrs d'eux. Bien entendu dans l'équation que représente un combat, il existe toujours une ou deux inconnues, mais le sagittaire était un idéaliste absolument sûr de lui même. Quant à lui… Lui, avait l'orgueil de considérer son plan comme étant parfait. Encore.

Ce soir, Aioros n'est plus et sa dépouille repose au pieds de l'autel d'Athéna dans le couloir sacré de son propre temple. Jamais Kanon n'aurait songé qu'il soit si difficile de l'approcher et pourtant chaque pas exige un effort surhumain.

Cette nuit, lui et Aiolia veilleront ensemble l'un des élites les plus fidèles de la chevalerie. Contrairement au reste du sanctuaire, eux, ne sont pas astreints au silence. Dans le culte Athénien, ces heures sont censées servir à exprimer la valeur d'un défunt. Partager ses volontés. Pour eux deux, il n'en sera rien, mais toutefois, Aiolia n'entend pas garder le silence. Son frère, il en a déjà fait le deuil le plus amer quand il était enfant, dans le mensonge et écarté du moindre honneur. Cette fois, il est inenvisageable pour lui qu'il en soit de même.

\- Kanon ?

L'intéressé relève les yeux vers Aiolia.

\- Je ne veux pas, une seconde fois, enterrer mon frère sans savoir. Je veux que tu me racontes, avant demain, absolument tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Il va devoir s'attarder à tout lui expliquer, parce que c'est une évidence que le jeune lion vient de passer des heures dans une incompréhension douloureuse et injuste. Ni lui, ni Saga n'ont parlé. Et étant donné leur passé commun et les excès dont l'Esprit est capable lorsqu'il est à ce point éprouvé, il faut mieux tout lui raconter. Alors le gémeau soupir, résolu et vient s'installer près de lui.

\- Il l'a vu… Il a vu Aioros. Tout se passait parfaitement bien et comme prévu. Mais au lieu de la cuirasse, c'est son épée, Fragarach, qu'il a invoquée. Poséidon me l'avait dit, sa phrase, je me la repasse en boucle depuis des heures… « Méfie-toi de son épée ». Il se savait perdant dès lors qu'il a aperçu ton frère. Aioros était loin, nous avions tout prévu. Enfin, nous le pensions. Il a lancé l'épée, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de l'atteindre donc… j'aurais dû le deviner. Aioros n'a pas eu de difficulté à la détruire mais elle ne rate jamais sa cible et un éclat s'est fiché dans son bras.

Kanon s'interrompt un instant, baissant les yeux vers son amant en respirant profondément. Pour Aiolia, il doit tenir malgré sa gorge qui se serre de nouveau.

Aiolia patiente, bien conscient des difficultés qu'il rencontre et occupé lui aussi à maîtriser ses propres sentiments.

\- Fragarach inflige des blessures qui ne guérissent pas. Enfin, elles ne guérissent pas sans la pomme de guérison que nous avions vue dans les vergers de l'Autre monde. Alors Mac Lir a tenté un marché. C'était le trident contre la pomme...

… Nous nous en sommes tenus au plan initial.

Cette fois, plusieurs minutes s'écoulent dans le silence

\- Aioros était résolu. Il voulait qu'on fasse vite parce qu'il se savait de moins en moins capable de tirer. Et… Nous l'avons fait. La cuirasse de l'éternité a été invoquée, il a tiré, il a détruit Mac Lir…

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, mais le lion ne semble pas totalement satisfait.

\- Il était vivant quand vous l'avez rejoint ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu crois qu'il a souffert ?

Kanon s'interrompt. La question est aussi stupide que logique c'est probablement la première que les proches d'un défunt se posent pour tenter d'apaiser leur propre souffrance. Reste à savoir comment lui répondre, de la façon la plus opportune.

\- J'ai veillé à l'en préserver autant que possible. Il avait l'air presque serein. Il a su que nous avions réussi et c'est ce qui lui importait le plus. Et puis, je ne l'ai jamais lâché.

Oui, Aioros est mort dans ses bras mais c'est une chose encore un peu trop difficile à admettre pour qu'il parvienne à l'exprimer aussi clairement à son petit frère. Le lion semble d'ailleurs en être un peu réconforté.

\- Merci.

Le reste de la nuit se passe dans le plus affligeant des silences.

En revanche, dès l'aube, la voix d'Aiolia le sort de ses réflexions. Bientôt, la procession va descendre depuis les hauteurs du sanctuaire pour les rejoindre et débuter le cortège qui rassemblera les or au fur et à mesure que s'effectuera la descente du zodiaque.

\- Kanon ? Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi pour lui maintenant ?

\- Tu le sais comme moi. C'est un serviteur d'Athéna. Nous avons tué Mac Lir et l'une des conséquences sera le retour d'Hadès pour l'aide qu'il doit encore nous fournir. Je doute fort qu'une indulgence soit à espérer une fois franchies les portes des enfers. Et tu finirais par m'en vouloir si je cherche à te faire croire le contraire.

Un ultime regard, le dernier qu'il portera sur son amant et le début du cortège se présente aux portes du temple du sagittaire.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Au pied du sanctuaire, un visiteur les attend. Un genou à terre, Sorrento, revêtu de la Sirène, salut, avec le plus de déférence possible, l'incarnation de la Justice.

\- Sorrento, le moment est bien mal choisi pour une visite au sanctuaire.

\- Déesse Athéna, bien au contraire. Mon Seigneur et Maître m'a chargé de venir vous assurer qu'à vos prières se sont jointes les siennes. Sa Majesté Poséidon regrette vivement la perte que vous subissez et vous est reconnaissant pour l'investissement dont vous avez fait preuve dans la destruction de Mac Lir. Je suis là pour le représenter, si toutefois, vous m'y autorisez.

Après un pâle sourire, Athéna acquiesce en signe d'assentiment et le cortège poursuit sa route jusqu'à la nécropole du Sanctuaire. Selon les coutumes du culte d'Athéna, le silence reste de mise durant toute la cérémonie, tout comme l'est la pudeur. Du départ du cortège, jusqu'au fleurissement de la tombe par les asphodèles, aucune larme ne doit être versée.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une fois la cérémonie achevée, Sorrento s'apprête à s'éclipser, mais la voix d'Athéna l'oblige à se retourner.

\- Sorrento ? Je pensais que ta visite avait également pour but de ramener le trident à mon oncle.

\- Déesse Athéna, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire une telle chose. Sa Majesté Poséidon entend bien que Kanon tienne son serment.

A ce sujet, Athéna garde le silence. L'heure n'est pas à ce type de discussion et encore moins avec Kanon dans les parages.

\- Tu remercieras Poséidon pour ses prières. Je crains, hélas, qu'Hadès ne nous apporte aucune réponse. Il faudra que je m'entretienne avec l'Empereur à ce sujet, dis le lui également.

\- Ce sera fait.

Sorrento se relève et s'éloigne en s'arrêtant toutefois à proximité de Kanon.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Tu vois, j'ai suivi ton conseil et maintenant, nous t'attendons.

Puis Sorrento s'éloigne, définitivement, suivi des yeux par un gémeau tristement soulagé. Le « nous t'attendons » est purement rhétorique. Les autres sont de retour et Sorrento lui rappelle leur réussite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon, voilà la suite. J'en profite pour remercier une auteur de fanfic absolument époustouflante, dont je ne citerai pas le nom puisqu'elle n'écrit pas sur StS, elle se reconnaîtra si la curiosité la pousse jusqu'ici. Sa fic Let it Snow m'a laissée littéralement incapable de publier quoi que ce soit après sa lecture. Si seulement ce chapitre pouvait vous procurer autant d'émotion qu'elle a su m'en donner à moi, ce serait merveilleux. **

**Siren de Mes, j'ai oublié de te répondre donc je republie très vite ce chapitre, surtout que ta review m'a bien fait sourire. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Et bien disons que je n'ai jamais vu les choses autrement et que j'ai un goût très prononcé pour les histoires tristes :D Si ça t'a fait pleurer, cruellement, je suis trèèèès contente :D Et puis le réel "pourquoi", tu le sauras bientôt ^^**

 **Bon, alors je pensais que la mort d'Aioros pouvait réjouir bon nombre d'entre vous tsssss Je suis déçue ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **ÉQUILIBRE – Chapitre VII**

Dans le silence revenu de l'île de Dia, un pas lent mais assuré, marque de ses empreintes le sable doré de la plage. Au pied de la falaise, il s'arrête. Il y a quelques heures, s'est joué ici un mémorable combat et sa fin tragique. Les bribes de cosmos sont encore présentes. La puissance des deux demi-dieux, leur communion inespérée, le courage du sagittaire, son sacrifice final puis, la souffrance. Glaciale, intolérable, qui accule un dragon dont la fureur a tenté de riposter. En vain. C'est étrange cette souffrance. Il ne la connaît pas. Ou plus. Ceux qu'il fréquente chaque jour souffrent, certes, mais ils souffrent parce qu'ils sont faibles et effrayés. Ils souffrent égoïstement pour eux même, incapable d'assumer ou de racheter la faute pour laquelle ils doivent payer.

Ce cosmos là souffre avec panache et se révolte, envers un destin contre lequel il ne pourra jamais rien. Le cosmos d'un demi-dieu qui refuse d'accepter que son humanité l'oblige à céder. Il plie et s'effondre, malgré sa puissance.

C'est déroutant. Presque admirable. Le sagittaire était probablement peu ordinaire pour mériter un tel combat. La justice des Enfers ne pourra qu'en tenir compte.

Puis il se penche et sa main frôle le sable. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six et… ses doigts s'immobilisent quelques instants, de très longs instants, avant de finalement poursuivre leur geste. Sept. Son maître sera satisfait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours, soit seulement soixante-douze heures se sont écoulées depuis la mort d'Aioros. Si le culte d'Athéna prohibe le deuil, Shion n'a cependant pas eu l'intention de les en priver. Aussi, les activités des Or se sont considérablement allégées durant cette période, pour ne pas dire qu'elles sont restées à l'appréciation de chacun.

Aiolia fait preuve d'un courage admirable mais au prix d'une irritabilité constante et d'un manque certain d'objectivité qui rend parfois difficile ses rapports aux autres. Néanmoins, il recherche pourtant assidûment leur compagnie. Le jeune lion a besoin d'être entouré.

Kanon, quant à lui, agit en totale opposition. La solitude et le silence sont ses repères à lui. S'il consent à assurer les impératifs liés à son rang, il n'en demeure pas moins rempli d'amertume et ceux qui l'approchent ne le font en général qu'une fois.

Tous deux savent que lorsque l'on devient chevalier d'Athéna et à fortiori d'or, il ne reste ni le temps, ni de droit de pleurer un frère, un ami ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors ils font semblant, mais les plus durs à convaincre sont eux-même. Pendant un combat, les émotions ne sont pas permises. Combien de fois l'a t-il rappelé aux bronze en enfer ? En dehors d'un combat, elles sont peut-être tolérées mais restent mal vues. S'ils s'en affranchissent rapidement, on saluera leur courage. S'il les laissent paraître, on se moquera de leur faiblesse. Ils le savent. Le sanctuaire ne tolère aucune faille.

Déjà, enfant, c'est ce qu'on leur apprend. N'entre pas au service d'Athéna celui qui n'a pas tout perdu de sa vie d'avant. Son identité, sa famille et surtout son insouciance. Une fois qu'il n'est plus rien, il est prêt pour devenir ce qu'on attend de lui. Cette renonciation est nécessaire pour s'accrocher au seul est unique besoin qui persiste celui de retrouver une identité, celle d'un héro pour que l'humanité, elle, ait le droit de subsister. Puis ils s'éveillent au cosmos et là, la douceur d'Athéna les réconforte et les motive. Le cosmos de la justice leur fait accepter les sacrifices en les justifiant par la paix. Alors une fois adulte, souffrir de la mort d'un frère ou d'un amour, est bien futile.

Saga observe avec autant d'inquiétude que d'impuissance les deux chevalier se lancer le défi muet d'être l'auteur de la plus belle mascarade. En ce domaine, Kanon risque tout de même de rester champion toutes catégories. Il voudrait pourtant que son frère puisse se mettre en colère, exprimer ce qu'il ressent, se révolter aussi. En quelques sortes, évacuer un trop plein de sentiments aussi coupables que douloureux qui ne manqueront pas de se manifester, plus tard, mais au mauvais moment. Mais non. Kanon n'accepterait pas pour lui ce qu'il estime être une faiblesse chez les autres. Alors il se mure dans le silence et comme il est plus loquace avec ses adversaires qu'avec ses alliés, son comportement paraît presque normal aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissent pas bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il est dix heures du matin et Kanon s'est enfin endormi, juste contre lui, sur le canapé du salon. Si l'on tient compte du fait qu'en soixante-douze heures, c'est la première fois qu'il y parvient, la situation lui semble on ne peut plus fragile. Aussi, l'aîné n'ose bouger d'un centimètre et quiconque oserait pénétrer dans ce temple au risque de le réveiller, se verrait probablement envoyé dans une autre dimension.

Du moins « quiconque » sauf Milo. Mais dans l'esprit de Kanon, Milo n'est pas classé au même rang que les autres. Saga en a parfaitement conscience sans qu'il ait besoin de le préciser.

Ce qui le rassure pour le moment, c'est que Kanon semble dormir paisiblement. Sa respiration est calme, ses traits détendus. Si cette situation pouvait durer quelques heures, ce serait simplement merveilleux. Du reste, c'est l'occasion pour lui aussi de souffler. Non pas que Kanon nécessite une surveillance de tous les instants, non Kanon est très calme, beaucoup trop calme. De même qu'il ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse mettre sa vie en danger. En revanche, lorsqu'il le retrouve après les courtes nuits qu'il s'octroie, le cadet est dans un état déplorable, le visage marqué par les cernes et les yeux visiblement irrités. Lorsqu'il est seul, Kanon ne se ment pas à lui même. Mais dès que saga le rejoint, jamais, il ne s'autorise la moindre larme.

En journée, c'est vrai, Kanon est extrêmement calme, consacrant le plus clair de son temps à se repasser, en boucle et dans un parfait silence, les images du combat, à la recherche d'une solution qui aurait permis d'éviter l'invocation de Fragarach. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Fragarach est détruite, que Mac Lir l'est aussi, que cette situation ne se reproduira plus jamais et qu'il est donc parfaitement inutile d'y réfléchir. S'en suit alors une colère aussi violente que silencieuse face au constat de son impuissance à résoudre une situation qui s'impose à lui sans lui laisser le moindre choix. Puis il repense au combat et s'expose à nouveau à la colère, puis à la résignation. Un cycle infernal que Saga ne parvient pas à stopper. Il agit ainsi n'importe où, sans que les autres ne puissent s'en apercevoir. La feinte est bien jouée. Sauf aux yeux de l'aîné, bien trop habitué à agir de cette façon.

Mais le pire reste à venir. Pour le moment, Kanon souffre une perte, tragique, injuste et inacceptable. Celle d'un homme qui compte probablement parmi les plus grands héros que ce sanctuaire ait portés, mais qui fut aussi le seul qu'il ait aimé.

Mais très vite, c'est le manque engendré par son absence qui va s'éveiller. En plus de devoir accepter l'événement, il devra en accepter et gérer les conséquences. La fin des jeux insouciants et provocateurs qu'ils s'accordaient. La fin de leurs échanges muets et de la force qu'ils s'apportaient. La disparition de leurs projets. L'équilibre qu'ils se donnaient. Le retour de cette solitude.

Mais aussi, le manque physique. Le sagittaire était un expansif qui a lutté avec brio jusqu'à réussir à réveiller chez Kanon, un besoin de proximité, d'attention, d'affection et de sensualité jusqu'alors gardé sous silence. Et puis il y aura l'envie. De lui, d'aucun autre, de sa peau à lui, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, son contact, de leur plaisir partagé… Cette période là s'imposera sous quelques jours et elle conditionnera toutes ses relations futures.

Il y a de fortes chance pour que Kanon suivent le même chemin que lui, en ne s'octroyant du plaisir que dans des bras éphémères et insatisfaisants. Même si à une époque Saga souhaitait qu'il fasse ce choix en renonçant à faire évoluer sa relation avec le sagittaire, aujourd'hui, la donne à changé. Ça n'a duré que quelques semaines, mais durant lesquelles, pour la première fois, il a vu son frère heureux. Alors c'est peut-être cruel et égoïste de sa part, mais ce bonheur là, sur le visage de Kanon, il veut le revoir. Saga grimace. Peut-être est-ce aussi un peu malsain de vouloir transposer sur son frère une situation bien trop périlleuse qu'il s'est interdite à lui même.

L'autre préoccupation, c'est Poséidon. Le trident est toujours en leur possession et même si Kanon n'a pas encore abordé ce sujet, il faudra très bientôt le lui rapporter. Saga tourne les yeux vers lui. Depuis leur retour, le Dieu des Océans semble étrangement s'efforcer de nouer des liens solides entre leurs deux sanctuaires. Son intervention durant la guerre Sainte a également contribué à leur donner la victoire. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Saga ne peut s'empêcher de douter. La rivalité entre Athéna et Poséidon dure depuis l'aube des temps. Alors peut-être que ses échecs répétés ont fini par le calmer. Peut-être que Poséidon a compris le danger représenté par Hadès et la nécessité de trouver une alliance. Néanmoins, il préfère se priver de son trident quelques jours afin que Kanon le lui ramène, plutôt que de le récupérer rapidement grâce à Sorrento. Le fait que son frère puisse avoir un intérêt plus grand pour lui que cet arcane n'est pas totalement normal.

Kanon amorce un mouvement. La pendule annonce presque quatorze heures. Ce court sommeil aura duré trois heures, c'est parfait. C'est peu certes, mais c'est plus que ce qu'il espérait. Pendant les premières secondes de son réveil, le cadet des gémeaux semble presque serein. Même si très vite la réalité se rappelle à lui, ce sommeil lui a fait du bien. Saga repose le livre dont il avait commencé la lecture, attend qu'il se redresse et se lève pour aller leur servir du café.

\- Je t'ai bloqué ici trois heures, tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser m'endormir.

L'aîné revient, lui tend sa tasse et s'installe juste en face avec la sienne en le regardant légèrement amusé.

\- C'est fou ce que ça m'a dérangé.

Mais le silence lui répond. Kanon repart dans ses pensées en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Du moins durant quelques minutes…

\- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris Shion qu'aujourd'hui. En fait, non, je le comprends pour la première fois.

Saga repose sa tasse et se montre plus attentif. Compte tenu du fait que Kanon vient de passer les vingt-et-une dernières années de son existence à reprocher à Shion son choix à son encontre, ce qui va suivre risque fort de ne pas lui plaire mais il le laisse poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

\- De toute évidence, nous sommes maudits.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui te permet de penser ça ?

\- Je te dispense du rappel de nos hauts faits passés. Regarde seulement ce qui vient d'arriver. Aioros, nous l'avons tué deux fois. La première fois tu l'as tué parce que je t'ai poussé à le faire. La seconde, c'était l'inverse.

\- La première fois, je ne l'ai pas tué pour ça. Quant à la seconde… Nous ne l'avons pas tué Kanon. Nous n'avons ni tenu l'arme qui a servi à le faire, ni désiré qu'elle le fasse. Mac Lir est le seul et unique responsable. Ce n'était pas non plus sa volonté. C'est ce que nous avions tous les trois convenu de faire et c'est aussi la seule chose qui pouvait nous permettre de vaincre Mac Lir. Aucun de nous n'avait le droit d'y renoncer, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

L'aîné se lève et vient reprendre sa place près de lui. Même si le constat de son frère lui fait mal, c'est au moins le seul sentiment qu'il consent à exprimer alors il faut en profiter.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu ressens ?

\- « Ressentir » ? T'as une définition du mot ?

Bien que le trait d'ironie ne soit pas drôle, Saga ne peut réprimer un sourire. Cette réponse, il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Kanon, nous ne sommes pas en pleine bataille, nous sommes même à priori en paix, pour l'instant, et en plus, il n'y a personne d'autre ici que toi et moi. Alors fais moi confiance.

Kanon soupire et laisse sa tête glisser en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

\- J'ai un respect profond pour son courage. Je revois encore son horrible détermination. De toute façon, il était admirable. J'ai eu une chance inouïe qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Sinon, que veux tu que je te dise… Il me manque. Je crois que mon record de temps sans penser à lui, doit avoisiner une minute trente. Dans mes heures les plus sombres, je me dis que c'est une punition divine à mon encontre et qu'il a payé le prix à ma place. Et puis après, viennent les pensées égoïstes qui sont loin d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il était.

\- Lesquelles ?

Mais rien. Kanon jette un bref regard vers lui avant de reprendre en silence sa contemplation du plafond.

\- Aller, dis moi ce que tu estimes « égoïste ».

\- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais devoir vivre sans… _tout ça_.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est égoïste. Ce que tu décris est simplement logique.

Kanon le regarde, dépité. « Logique ». Il trouve ça « logique » ? Il n'y a rien de logique, ni dans les événements, ni dans ce qu'il ressent. Ce sanctuaire est toujours le même, et pourtant, il lui semble tellement morne et froid. Ces pierres qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, lui procuraient une telle fierté lorsqu'il les foulait, lui renvoient à chaque regard, le poids de son absence. Le Sanctuaire a perdu son éclat, puisque le manque ne lui permet plus de le voir comme avant. A chaque marche, survient une image, de lui, d'eux deux, d'une main posée sur la pierre, d'une vue qu'ils auraient pris le temps d'observer, et aussi de mots échangés. L'absence a une consistance qui l'étouffe à mesure que son esprit réalise que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. C'est effrayant, parce que l'issue est incertaine. Aujourd'hui, il lui arrive même de penser qu'il y a encore quelques mois de cela, avant de rejoindre Athéna, la Mort pouvait pleuvoir autour de lui sans qu'il n'en éprouve la moindre peine. _« C'était bien plus facile »_. Cette pensée le glace autant qu'elle le dégoutte. Non, rien n'est logique. Sinon pourquoi lui, a t-il survécu ? Rien n'est logique, puisque rien de tout ce qui est arrivé, n'aurait dû se produire après la guerre sainte. Même leur vie n'est pas logique. D'ailleurs, quel sera son avenir désormais ? En réalité, il est tout tracé. C'est sa faute s'il s'est éloigné du chemin qui lui était destiné : Une abnégation totale envers Athéna, sans le moindre sentiment parasite. L'avantage dans tout cela, c'est que sans armure, cela ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.

\- T'as sûrement raison Saga, c'est logique.

Le cadet déglutit difficilement. Saga devrait être satisfait. Au moins sera t-il tranquille ainsi.

\- J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Je vais ramener le trident.

Même s'il s'y attendait depuis le jour où l'arcane a été ramené de l'Autre monde, l'aîné ne peut réprimer un air contrit. Néanmoins, il sait tout aussi bien que, quoi qu'il en pense, Kanon fera ce qui était initialement prévu. Mais cette promesse faite à l'Empereur, s'apparente d'avantage à une fuite. Est-ce que son frère cherche à se protéger par le déni ? L'obliger à renoncer pourrait avoir des conséquences violentes. Reste à mesurer si ces conséquences seraient moins préjudiciables que celles engendrées par son départ là bas.

\- Je ne compte pas te dissuader d'y aller mais… Si Poséidon a fait preuve de bonnes intentions en se faisant représenter par Sorrento lors des funérailles, tu crois franchement que son histoire de prières c'était la vérité ? C'est purement diplomatique. De plus les généraux sont revenus. Les marinas aussi. Je ne suis pas certains qu'ils te portent tous dans leur cœur bien qu'ils te doivent finalement ce retour. Et puis ce n'est pas tout. Maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, il attendra de toi que tu officialises ton choix. Et quand tu le feras, comment le prendra t-il ? Nous savons tous les deux sa réaction quand on l'éconduit. Or, il aura récupéré son trident. Il n'aura plus besoin de toi.

 _Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous._

\- Je suis plutôt confiant. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Quant aux autres, j'en fais mon affaire.

\- Je ne partage pas ton avis. Il ne t'a pas tué, parce qu'il avait besoin de ta contribution. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. En retournant la situation contre toi, il te trompe et obtient la vengeance que je le crois capable de désirer. Ce serait une magnifique revanche pour lui.

\- Je pars d'ici une heure et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Je dois achever cette mission. Ce n'est pas un devoir, c'est une nécessité. Pour Aioros certes, mais surtout pour moi, même si je sais parfaitement que la page ne se tournera pas aussi facilement.

\- Tu n'as plus conscience du danger.

\- Mais évidemment que je n'ai plus conscience du danger Saga ! Tu sais ce à quoi ma Conscience est occupée ? Elle trie des images ! Toujours les mêmes ! Ce n'est pas toi qui revois sans cesse son regard, le dernier qu'il m'ait lancé, aussi impuissant que moi, alors qu'il se voyait mourir ! Ce n'est pas toi qui restais impuissant à pouvoir le soulager ou au moins lui rendre ce moment moins douloureux ! … Alors laisse ma conscience se consacrer à ce qu'elle estime le plus urgent.

Devant la colère du cadet, Saga reste parfaitement calme. Après tout, n'était-ce pas précisément ce qu'il désirait voir se produire ? Pousser Kanon dans ses retranchements pour qu'il évacue au moins une partie de la colère qu'il garde prisonnière en lui. Simplement le forcer à se confier, en espérant qu'il y trouve un certain soulagement, ce qui, au demeurant, ne semble pas être le cas.

\- Je vais chercher ce trident, et je pars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sanctuaire sous-marin**

Les coraux ont repris possession des lieux, reflétant leurs couleurs irisées sur le sable blanc. Le plafond marin a retrouvé sa hauteur d'antan et, au loin, le sommet des piliers océaniques en soutient solidement la voûte. Les fontaines d'eau saline ont permis la colonisation des crustacés. Sans nul doute, le royaume sous-marin, dans son apparence, a tout d'un paradis.

Mais la contemplation est éphémère. Quelques mètres à peine après avoir pénétré le lieu sacré, les six généraux de Poséidon lui ont barré la route, dans le plus grand calme. Kanon soupire discrètement, las. Néanmoins, même si Sorrento lui avait confirmé leur retour, en faire le constat lui même semble l'apaiser. Tant pis si certains d'entre eux lui sont hostiles. Il y a quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de les revoir et ce qui l'est encore davantage, c'est qu'il ne lui semble pas lire dans leur yeux l'envie d'en découdre avec lui. De la méfiance, certes. Mais pas réellement d'hostilité. Finalement Sorrento s'approche.

\- Nous allons t'accompagner. Tu n'y vois pas d'objections je suppose ?

\- J'admire la façon très diplomatique que tu as d'assurer sa sécurité. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de perdre du temps en émettant une objection alors je te suis.

\- Merci à toi. Allons-y.

Devant l'entrée remarquée de ses sept généraux, Poséidon ne peut réprimer un bref sourire. Les six officiels s'arrêtent à distance, tandis que Kanon approche lentement avant de mettre un genoux à terre comme l'impose la bienséance face à un dieu, et lui présente le trident.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le dieu des Océans l'observe puis se lève enfin avant de descendre les quelques marches qui les séparent pour venir calmement s'emparer du trident. Pendant quelques instants, l'arme résonne, répondant ainsi à la satisfaction visible de son maître qui baisse alors les yeux vers l'ex Dragon des mers.

D'un geste, Poséidon l'invite à se relever et tente de capter son regard qui d'ordinaire, n'est pas fuyant. Mais à la fierté habituelle, s'est substituée une grande lassitude. C'est probablement ce que l'ex général tente de lui cacher. La déité fait quelques pas, songeuse. Cette situation lui déplaît. Le retour de ce trident, était, dans ses projets, un jour particulier, presque festif, au cours duquel il fondait certains espoirs.

\- Ton cosmos est empreint de trop de tristesse Kanon… La perte de ton ami t'afflige visiblement beaucoup. Même si j'imagine que tu recevras cette phrase non sans une certaine amertume, je vous félicite pour ce superbe travail d'équipe. Compte tenu des avantages que j'en retire, je suis très affecté de te voir ainsi. Connaissant la dureté de ton caractère, j'en conclus qu'il était davantage qu'un compagnon d'armes. Je peux néanmoins faire quelque chose pour toi Kanon. Ça ne te rendra pas ton ami, certes, mais cela peut t'apporter le répit dont ton esprit semble avoir besoin. Pendant quelques heures, je peux reléguer au fin fond de tes souvenirs, les images qui t'oppressent. Quelques heures pour tenter de te régénérer, pour respirer, ce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fait depuis longtemps. Tu as juste à me dire que tu es d'accord, tu n'auras strictement rien à faire d'autre et je me charge d'endormir cette souffrance assez longtemps pour que tu puisses te rappeler comment c'était lorsqu'elle était absente.

Kanon plisse les yeux quelques secondes avant de les baisser machinalement vers le dragon des mers, seule scale encore présente auprès de celle de son dieu. Combien de fois s'est-il dit ces derniers jours qu'il voudrait pouvoir étouffer cette douleur au moins quelques instants? Qu'il aimerait pouvoir se rappeler d'autres images que celles, sordides, du corps sans vie d'Aioros entre ses bras et de sa propre image couverte de sang dans le miroir du troisième temple ? Et puis s'il pouvait passer un peu de temps sans revivre continuellement un combat pour tenter inutilement d'en changer l'issue…

Mais jamais il n'autoriserait qui que ce soit à le manipuler de cette façon. Pas même un dieu. Personne ne s'immiscera dans son esprit et surtout pas pour toucher à ce qui a trait à Aioros. C'est bien trop précieux et aussi difficile que ce soit, ça n'appartient qu'à lui.

Alors le gémeau relève les yeux vers lui et s'apprête à lui répondre avant de rester interdit face au regard persuasif que Poséidon a porté sur lui. Un regard persuasif qui se complète rapidement par un sourire. Kanon cligne des yeux sous l'effet d'un doute que l'Empereur vient d'éveiller. Et devant l'air interdit du gémeau, Poséidon s'esclaffe.

\- Je n'attends pas de toi une réponse immédiate. Nous avions, il me semble, convenu que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Vous voulez bien nous laisser vous autres ? Rassurez-vous, Kanon n'a pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi.

Avec une grande hésitation pour les uns et une intense perplexité pour les autres, les six autres généraux quittent la salle du trône en refermant la porte.

\- Entendons-nous bien Kanon, je ne suis pas en train de te séduire. Je suis un dieu et les dieux n'ont pas à faire ça. Comme je l'avais promis à ton écaille, je considère ta dette épongée dans la mesure où tu as combattu dans mon intérêt, en partie, et que tu m'as ramené ce trident. Pour d'autres petites choses aussi mais nous en avons parlé la dernière fois. J'ai donc le loisir de constater que tu me plais. Alors parfois, lorsque quelqu'un m'a aidé et que son comportement m'a touché, il me prend l'envie de l'aider. Je suis un dieu après tout. J'ai le moyen de te délivrer quelques heures, je t'en fais donc la proposition. N'y vois rien d'autre. Alors oui, je le conçois, la chute sera vertigineuse, après. Mais tu ne tomberas pas plus bas que tu n'es en ce moment. Par contre, tu auras au moins eu quelques heures durant lesquelles ton esprit ne pourra se consacrer à autre chose qu'au plaisir. Un plaisir dispensé par un dieu, ce n'est pas rien. Après quoi nous n'en parlerons plus et tu repartiras auprès des tiens. Tu ne me dis rien ?

\- Avouez Majesté que la proposition a de quoi saisir, tout comme l'est le formalisme dont vous faites preuve.

Poséidon fait un geste évasif avant de poursuivre.

\- Voyons Kanon, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'étais pas formel dans le cadre de tes aventures. D'autant que toi et moi savons parfaitement que sans ce formalisme, tu m'aurais déjà dit non. Tu en as besoin pour te convaincre que ça ne touche en rien ta fidélité envers Athéna. Et probablement envers _Lui_ aussi. Et puis mon formalisme ne s'arrête pas là. Il s'étend aussi à ce que je permets ou non aux élus auxquels je consens des faveurs. Mais toi et moi nous n'en sommes pas encore là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non mais… c'est juste totalement impossible.

\- Et impossible pourquoi ? Parce que tu estimes ne pas en avoir le droit ? Vis à vis de qui ? D'Athéna ? De ton amant ? De ton frère ? De l'univers tout entier ? Parce que je te garantis, moi, que techniquement c'est possible alors ne m'oblige pas à te faire un dessin, tu as passé ce stade depuis longtemps. Comme je viens de te le dire, c'est encadré, formel et ponctuel. Je n'attends de toi ni sentiments, ni engagement. Je te fais juste… un cadeau.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas… Enfin, il y a quand même une différence entre les autres et… vous.

\- Je te remercie de le souligner. Il serait donc de bon ton que tu te considères privilégié et que tu en tiennes compte dans ta décision. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'attends pas ta réponse maintenant. Tu me la donneras plus tard. Nous avons d'autres sujets à aborder en attendant. Resteras-tu jusqu' à demain ?

Le gémeau réfléchit quelques instants et acquiesce. Après tout, que Saga puisse profiter d'une nuit entière sans se préoccuper de lui, ne peut que lui faire le plus grand bien.

\- Parfait. J'aurais aimé éviter de te reparler du combat contre Mac Lir, hélas, nous avons à ce sujet, un petit imprévu.

Kanon secoue la tête, refusant catégoriquement l'idée qu'ils aient pu échouer. Et pourtant, son regard cherche ardemment une confirmation dans celui de la déité. Ils n'ont pas pu échouer. Il ne doivent pas avoir échoué. Aioros ne peut s'être sacrifié pour rien. C'est un cauchemar dont il doit à tout prix se réveiller.

Voyant la difficulté avec laquelle Kanon semble canaliser cette émotion, Poséidon pose une main sur son bras. Un bref instant, juste le temps qu'il faut pour qu'il reprenne pied.

\- Tout va bien. Mac Lir a effectivement été détruit et son âme doit être en ce moment même, en train de pourrir au fin fond du Tartare. Kanon, tu as besoin d'aide, c'est une évidence.

Mais le dragon décide d'occulter cette dernière phrase.

\- Alors quel est l'imprévu dont vous parliez ?

\- Fragarach a été conçue grâce à la fusion du cosmos de Mac Lir et des eaux du Sidh. Cette épée a de multiples capacités, notamment celle de briser n'importe quelle armure. Mais sa capacité la plus redoutable, c'est de posséder une volonté propre. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne rate jamais sa cible. Bon nombre de peuples celtes ont combattu sous la protection de Mac Lir et il lui arrivait de confier cette épée à celui de ses fidèles le plus honorable. Elle leur a toujours apporté la victoire. Elle ne vous a sûrement pas semblé difficile à détruire, mais en réalité….

Poséidon s'interrompt. Visiblement, Kanon semble avoir compris et la révélation le dégoutte douloureusement.

\- On ne peut pas la détruire réellement, parce qu'elle a, comme les armures, la capacité de se régénérer… Et dans le cas présent…

L'ex-marina reste figé par l'étau qui lui serre la poitrine. Ils ont vaincu Mac Lir au prix de la vie d'Aioros dans l'espoir de rétablir un équilibre entre les trois ennemis divins. Le sang d'Aioros versé dans une lame divine rendue ainsi plus forte, a quelque chose d'écœurant et d'intolérable compte tenu de la pureté, dans la vie et dans la mort, d'un chevalier tel que lui.

D'une main le dieu redresse vers lui son visage pour l'obliger à ne se concentrer que sur ses paroles.

\- Le combat n'est pas fini Kanon. Si tes regrets se meuvent en colère, à la rigueur, nous pouvons y trouver un intérêt. En revanche, s'ils te plongent dans la lassitude, alors Kanon, tu es déjà mort. Mais à ta place, je n'en aurais aucun. Tout à un sens, et nous connaîtrons bientôt l'intérêt que peut représenter pour nous le vol des éclats. Oui, le « vol ». Quelques jours après son retour, j'ai envoyé Isaac prospecter sur l'île de Dia afin de les retrouver. Hélas, il était trop tard. Mais l'épée n'est pas partie toute seule il y avait des traces autour du lieu de sa chute. L'avenir dépendra beaucoup des desseins de celui qui s'en est emparé. Je n'exclus pas la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'Hadès. Toi et moi, sommes probablement en tête de liste des ennemis de cette épée après tout et si mon cher frère n'a pas abandonné ses velléités de maître du monde, alors il peut épargner bien des spectres en laissant l'épée continuer d'obéir à la volonté de Mac Lir.

Kanon détourne les yeux quelques instants. La perspective d'un combat a toujours endormi sa conscience. Les effets de l'adrénaline ont plus souvent raison de leurs hésitations que toute autre chose susceptible de les stimuler. Son cas n'est pas unique. Tous, fonctionnent ainsi. Elle rend plus tolérable la douleur physique. Elle concentre leur esprit sur l'essentiel en occultant le reste, le doute, les peines, les peurs. Si bien que tous, finissent par la rechercher et à plus forte raison, ceux qui ont tout un monde à oublier.

Aujourd'hui, si la plupart des ors semblent trouver un équilibre dans la paix, lui, sait désormais qu'il ne le trouvera pas autrement qu'en combattant. Le simple fait d'y songer lui apporte déjà un certain élan.

\- Il commence à se faire tard. As-tu réfléchi à ta volonté ou à ton refus de recevoir mon cadeau ?

Cette fois Kanon redresse les yeux vers lui et la déité se félicite d'y voir à nouveau cet éclat d'assurance si particulier.

\- Et comment pourrait-on faire l'amour avec un dieu puisqu'il n'est pas permis de le toucher ?

Lentement, Poséidon sourit, véritablement amusé d'une question qu'il sait plus obséquieuse que naïve. Ce dragon des mers est décidément délicieux. Parce qu'il faut bien admettre que le respect dont Kanon fait preuve à son égard depuis qu'il l'a libéré du vase d'Athéna a de quoi le séduire compte tenu de la personnalité du gémeau. Et puis surtout, la question, posée de la plus naturelle des façons et sans la moindre hésitation, prouve qu'il n'a pas écarté la possibilité de lui céder.

\- Et bien c'est simple voyons. On ne le touche pas.

Poséidon sourit à nouveau devant la moue un peu frustrée de l'ex-marina.

\- Je vois… Là encore, tout est formalisé.

\- Et depuis quand es-tu romantique dis-moi ? Je te rappelle que sans ce formalisme, tu m'aurais déjà dit non. Aurais-tu envie d'affection ? Le problème c'est que tu t'en voudrais, après, de m'en avoir réclamé. Alors non, ça ne fait pas partie de ma proposition. Je te rappelle l'accord. Tu as besoin d'un plaisir suffisamment fort pour t'offrir quelques heures sans souffrance et sans songer à tes souvenirs. Je te l' offre. Sans aucune forme d'obligation, et sans attendre de toi un retour. Un cadeau unique et ponctuel en réponse à la satisfaction que tu m'as apportée. Et si la réponse est non, ose me dire clairement que tu refuses parce que tu n'en as pas envie.

En-a-t-il envie ? Ce qui est certain, c'est cet intérêt qui l'habite depuis le jour où Poséidon s'est adressé à lui chez les Solo. Intérêt qui s'est mû très vite en une sorte de protectionnisme dès que Mac Lir a tenté de s'en prendre à son réceptacle. Et puis ensuite, il a porté l'écaille, bien malgré lui, lorsqu'elle est intervenue pour l'aider. Après cela, les choses ont changé. Elle lui a montré de l'intérêt, elle l'a aidé, elle l'a protégé et lui a donc admis une certaine préciosité. L'écaille a estimé qu'il avait un rôle à jouer auprès de son maître et Poséidon n'a fait qu'aller dans ce sens en l'aidant à préparer le combat contre Mac Lir. C'est plaisant de susciter l'intérêt d'un dieu, surtout lorsque ce sont ses capacités qui en sont l'origine.

Et puis Poséidon n'a-t-il pas proposé lui-même de faire de ce combat un moyen d'obtenir son pardon ? Aujourd'hui, cette complicité, cette confiance, lui sont devenues précieuses et si elles ne le soulagent pas de sa souffrance actuelle, elles ont au moins réussi à le rendre plus résistant face à elle. Il y tient. Énormément. Et il faut admettre que le désir est bel est bien là, installé comme s'il était parfaitement normal et logique comme la suite attendue de ce qu'ils ont finalement créé.

Alors bien sûr, il ne se leurre pas. Si ce désir est à ce point violent, c'est bien parce que l'absence de celui qui le suscitait jusqu'alors, a contraint sa conscience à le réprimer, l'étouffer et lui interdire d'exister. Or, tout chez lui, se rebelle avec rage en général, dans ce genre de situation. Alors son désir se rebelle, et l'exhorte à le laisser se manifester.

Il ne se leurre pas non plus sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Maintenant, il sait ce qu'est l'amour. Entre lui et Poséidon, il n'y en a pas. Ou du moins, ce n'est pas le même. C'est un amour protecteur, un peu inné. Rien qui soit comparable avec ce qu'il a perdu.

Il grimace. _Ce qu'il a perdu_. Comment supporter de vivre sans Lui, si ce n'est en cherchant un moyen de compenser le vide qu'il a laissé ? N'importe quel moyen, pourvu qu'il ait, quelques heures, le sentiment qu'il n'a pas tout perdu. Créer une illusion ? Et pourquoi pas ?

Il plaît à Poséidon. Lui, ne le regardera donc pas avec les yeux vides d'une aventure de passage. Il ne sera pas réduit à chercher un simulacre de plaisir tout en ne récoltant que le néant.

Et puis c'est inédit et ça, ça lui correspond bien. Tant pis pour le formalisme. Il sera bien temps de le gérer quand ce sera le moment.

\- D'accord.

Poséidon sourit, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux. Si la réponse lui semble logique, à lui, en tant que dieu, l'entendre de la bouche de Kanon lui apporte tout de même une délicieuse surprise. Mais maintenant, il convient d'être prudent, bien que sa nature divine ne l'y oblige normalement pas. Kanon est un Homme. Les Hommes, même chevaliers, sont soumis aux affres de leurs sentiments, bons, comme mauvais. Celui-là est chevalier d'Athéna et il commence d'une façon très cruelle l'apprentissage de sa vie de repenti. Alors il semblerait qu'on lui ait mis entre les mains un cristal très fin qu'il doit prendre garde, lui, dieu des tremblements de terre, à ne pas briser.

Cela dit, un peu de pression ne fait pas de mal, pour lui rappeler qu'il a été choisi par un dieu.

\- Bien. Ta réponse me réjouit.

Lentement, le dieu des mers s'éloigne vers la double porte située à l'Ouest de la salle du trône, porte que les gardes s'empressent d'ouvrir à son approche et se retourne vers Kanon.

\- Et bien, tu viens ?

Kanon prend une discrète inspiration, tourne un bref instant les yeux vers le dragon des mers, avant de le rejoindre. Il n'est désormais plus temps de changer d'avis.

Le palais du sanctuaire sous-marin est un havre de luxe et de beautés dans lequel les généraux sont logés avec le confort dû à leur rang. Mais l'aile réservée à Poséidon dépasse ce qu'il a pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le couloir qu'ils arpentent est une galerie dont tout le côté Est est ouvert sur un jardin de coraux brillant comme du diamant. Une sorte de cloître, dans lequel aucun des marinas n'est autorisé à pénétrer. Les gardes non plus n'y pénètrent pas et le dieu va et vient ici en totale autonomie.

Au bout du couloir, Poséidon prend à droite, afin de remonter le Nord du Jardin. Il n'est pas pressé, le laissant admirer ses merveilles non sans une certaine satisfaction.

Puis il s'arrête et patiente, près de l'entrée, non fermée, d'une pièce dont le sol de marbre bleu retrace en mosaïque, la gloire de ses sept monstres marins. La pièce est vaste et peu remplie. Le cycle du jour et de la nuit existe au Sanctuaire sous-marin et de nombreux brasiers sont là pour prendre le relai à la nuit tombée. Le mobilier est assez rare, la pièce puisant sa beauté dans les peintures et sculptures, mais il n'est pas absent et se décline en marbre et or. Au fond, une autre ouverture donne sur une salle d'eau dans laquelle le dieu a visiblement été soucieux de disposer du confort purifiant d'une douche d'eau de mer au milieu d'une mosaïque de Néréides., les nymphes marines.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, le gémeau est ramené à la réalité par la main caressante du divin se posant au creux de ses reins avant de remonter dans son dos. Le frémissement est aussi immédiat que visible. De quoi satisfaire pleinement Poséidon, conscient du désir qu'il a su réveiller chez son ex-marina. Le jeu peut commencer.

\- Je t'invite fortement à en profiter. J'imagine que tu préfères largement cela à la chaleur étouffante d'une étuve.

Le sourire devant le regard noir que lui lance Kanon est un brin révoltant mais si le gémeau semble visiblement fâché, il ne le repousse pas pour autant.

\- Si vous me le permettez Majesté, je ne trouve pas cela très drôle.

Kanon s'éloigne et lui tourne le dos en enlevant sa chemise avec une certaine colère que Poséidon observe avec affection. D'autant que le spectacle d'effeuillage que lui offre Kanon met à l'épreuve sa patience divine. Mais c'est encore un peu tôt. Il doit d'abord profiter de tout ce que cet homme veut bien lui offrir à lui aussi. Alors il regarde et admire cette chute de reins le long de laquelle viennent se glisser les longues mèches azur.

\- Avoue que c'est amusant que tu aies toujours fui les étuves mais que tu n'hésites pas une seconde à te laisser entraîner par le fond en tentant un coup de poker avec ton écaille lors de ton combat contre Mac Lir…

\- Je n'ai pas tenté de coup de poker. Et puis c'était un combat. Si je veux en sortir vainqueur, il ne doit y avoir aucune place pour ce genre de sentiments. Si j'hésite ou si j'ai peur, je suis mort. Vous me l'avez vous-même rappelé tout à l'heure.

Sans attendre la réponse, Kanon disparaît sous l'eau, prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux. C'est troublant ce regard que Poséidon pose sur lui. Même s'il devrait probablement lui en vouloir pour son sarcasme, c'est juste ce regard qu'il retient. Il est réconfortant et désacralise un peu la situation. Et puis lorsqu'il a senti sa main tout à l'heure… Il faut qu'il ressente à nouveau cette contraction brûlante lui vriller les reins.

Alors tant pis. Tant pis si Saga dirait que c'est une belle connerie. Il choisit de la faire en toute conscience et avec une infinie volonté.

Il soupire et se raidit à nouveau sous la caresse délicate des doigts divins le long de son dos. Poséidon l'a rejoint et Kanon incline légèrement la tête sous la pression de ses lèvres au creux de son épaule. La chaleur brûlante de sa langue remonte petite à petit jusqu'à son oreille avant que le dieu n'y chuchote sa réponse.

\- Quoi que tu en dises Kanon, même si ta conscience ne l'a pas réalisé sur le moment, ton instinct a tenté ce coup de poker. Tu as eu besoin de savoir si elle te protégeait encore. Ne nie pas ton attirance pour elle, parce que c'est très naturel. Ne la renie pas non plus car il n'y a pas conflit d'intérêts désormais. Je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne mon rôle au sérieux et que je t'aide à expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau.

Sa respiration s'est accélérée, moins sous les mots du dieu que sous l'influence de ses mains qui sont venues d'échouer sur ses flans avec la même douceur que lorsqu'elles découvraient son dos. Si Poséidon impose un certain formalisme, ses contraintes sont oubliées par sa simple douceur et c'est précisément ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Tu viens ?

Il vient, oui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, tant l'arrêt de ses caresses lui laisse un vide énorme.

Poséidon ne leur laisse guère le temps de se sécher, le repoussant doucement pour l'allonger sur les draps de soie bleue marine avant de s'accorder le droit de l'observer quelques instants. Il est magnifique sur cette couleur. Oui, sans nul doute Athéna sait les choisir. Et l'écaille du dragon des mers a des goûts délicieux. Et puis il y a ses yeux, dans cette couleur qui lui plaît tant, et qui le regardent avec fierté et un brin de mutinerie aussi. Kanon sait qu'il lui plaît et apprécie particulièrement qu'il prenne le temps de l'admirer. Et puis il y a sa bouche, celle qui jadis a prononcé tant de mensonges et dont les lèvres entrouvertes l'attirent plus que de raison. Même muette, elle promet des merveilles. Il aimerait goûter, en mordiller la pulpe mais avec douceur, pour en retenir le goût et lui signifier, qu'il a gagné, qu'elle ne prononcera plus rien qui puisse lui nuire. Mais il ne peut pas se le permettre. Cette bouche aussi désirable soit-elle, appartient à un Homme et ils ont des accords. Alors quand Kanon tente de redresser son visage pour permettre à ses lèvres de rencontrer les siennes, Poséidon doit se faire force afin de lui refuser ce baiser. Et c'est d'autant plus difficile lorsque son dragon laisse retomber sa tête sur les draps avec une tristesse palpable. Kanon avait décroché de la réalité, mais il vient durement d'y revenir. Il faut donc l'en redétacher rapidement afin que le cadeau atteigne l'objectif escompté. Alors il se rapproche, à quelques centimètres à peine, laissant son souffle tiède caresser les lèvres avides du gémeau, tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien de façon à bien lui rappeler leur contrat. Kanon ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, la respiration nettement plus rapide, mais résiste, avec une volonté qui arrache un net sourire au dieu marin. Il respectera leurs engagements, c'est une certitude, dût-il en perdre la raison.

Lentement ses lèvres se posent sur sa clavicule gauche, en redessinent la courbe pour venir se concentrer en un point précis, juste en dessous. Kanon a frémi, provoquant immédiatement un sourire sur les lèvres du dieu.

Un.

Puis elles glissent avec douceur sur le centre de sa gorge que le gémeau lui offre sans pudeur, électrisé par la brûlure de sa langue en cet endroit.

Deux.

Kanon soupire, sous l'effet de ce corps qui glisse contre le sien, frôlant sans y prêter d'attention, la peau fine et tendue de son sexe déjà gorgé de plaisir.

Ses lèvres se posent, là, juste à la naissance de ce bourgeon de chair que sa langue frôle sans jamais le toucher pour ne se concentrer qu'au point précis où elle s'est posée.

Trois.

Puis il goutte à nouveau, juste sur son cœur, dont l'entrain le fait sourire, comblé par les soupirs que ce dragon consent à lui offrir.

Quatre.

Ses mains délicates descendent lentement de ses flans jusqu'à ses hanches qui viennent à sa recherchent sans même que le gémeau en ait conscience. Il n'avait pas tout prévu. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la vision du dragon des mers ondulant de désir entre ses cuisses pourrait à ce point lui donner l'envie de le posséder sans autre forme de préambule. D'autant qu'à en croire le regard suave qu'il lui lance, Kanon n'attend rien d'autre que cela. Mais non, il doit aller jusqu'au bout de son décompte. Le regarder avec patience se tordre de désir, quitte à l'en faire souffrir. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être mises de côté et c'est le cas de cette énergie miraculeuse, offerte par l'écaille le jour de son choix, celle de ses sept chakras. Kanon la connaît très peu. Il ne l'utilise que par instinct, lorsqu'il commande à l'écaille, lorsqu'il lui parle. Mais il gouverne son cosmos doré avec une telle connaissance qu'il n'a jamais vraiment fait appel à autre chose. D'ailleurs, il ne le souhaite probablement pas. Poséidon est parfaitement au fait de sa volonté d'être « Kanon des gémeaux ». Mais…. Après tout, personne ne lui interdit une petite concurrence.

Sa main remonte le long de la cuisse que Kanon a repliée autour de lui pour l'inviter à un contact plus étroit encore. Alors il enchaîne, avec un peu plus de rapidité, les deux suivants. D'abord le cinquième, ses flancs, avant de s'attarder longuement sur son ventre, le sixième, en refermant ses doigts autour de sa virilité qu'il sent pulser douloureusement. Un cri. Un seul, mais chargé de tant de plaisir que le dieu consent à quelques caresses. Quelques unes seulement. Kanon se mord fortement la lèvre en jetant sa tête en arrière, ses doigts s'étant brusquement crispés autour des draps. Le souffle court, il gémit et proteste avec une pointe de crainte lorsque sa main l'a lâché.

Et enfin sept. Les lèvres de Poséidon se posent à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et s'y concentre. Une légère pointe de crainte oui, parce qu'en cet instant où la brûlure du désir qui lui cingle les reins devient insoutenable, il lui vient cette idée absolument cruelle que tout ceci pourrait être une vengeance. Qu'après l'avoir savamment contraint à le supplier du regard pour qu'il abrège la torture en le possédant, Poséidon pourrait l'abandonner là, achevant de détruire ce qui reste de son courage. Après tout, _Il_ lui propose un cadeau, mais pour le recevoir, il faut qu'il s'offre lui-même. Et il l'a fait. Acceptant l'accord sous toutes ses conditions, et sans vraiment de difficulté. S'il y avait opposé une quelconque résistance… Mais non. Il l'a désiré. Il le désire encore, à tel point qu'en cet instant, Poséidon a tenu sa promesse. Il n'y a rien d'autre dans ses pensées, pas la moindre douleur. Juste lui, ses lèvres contre sa cuisse, son odeur, sa chaleur, son corps, sa main qui….

Sa main qui a cessé de le caresser.

Il se libère et se détourne de lui en basculant sur le côté, tentant de contrôler cette vague d'énergie qu'il a pris le temps – trop de temps – de réveiller et qui ne fait qu'accroître son désir. Mais le répit est de courte durée. Sur sa hanche, Poséidon a repris ses baisers la repoussant contre les draps, pour s'offrir un accès totale à son dos. Hors de question qu'il s'imagine qu'il en a terminé. Et tandis que ses lèvres remontent, gourmandes, de ses reins jusqu'à sur sa nuque, s'attardant au moindre frisson, ses doigts repoussent une de ses cuisses, courent sur la courbe ferme d'une fesse et disparaissent à la conquête de sa douceur et ses secrets. Instantanément, Kanon a replié ses coudes le long de ses flans, se redressant légèrement sous l'effet électrisant de l'intrusion, le souffle saccadé, avant de laisser tomber son front contre les draps. Il gémit, parfois, sous la brûlure du désir qui lui cingle les reins et contracte indubitablement ses membres. S'il pouvait lui crier qu'il le prenne, là maintenant bordel, sans aucune autre forme de procès… Mais c'est un dieu. Alors non, jamais il ne le salira en l'exposant à ce genre de propos. Du moins pas s'ils n'en ont pas convenu au préalable et pour l'heure, leur accord impose la formalité et donc, la convenance.

Puis il le sent, enfin, se présenter à lui et l'investir sans attendre, de toute sa puissance, avant de s'immobiliser. Kanon, n'a pas crié, le souffle totalement coupé et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il hoquette légèrement lorsque son corps l'oblige à reprendre de l'air, tandis que contre sa nuque, les soupirs de la déité s'accélèrent chaque fois qu'il se contracte autour de lui. Poséidon prend appui sur ses reins, se retire, puis l'honore à nouveau de sa présence en un râle auquel seul le cri que lui offre enfin Kanon, peut faire écho. Et encore une fois, pour ne finalement plus lui laisser le moindre répit. Son plaisir exulte, le privant de tout contrôle, sous le regard d'une déité qui s'en abreuve sans la moindre trace de prépotence.

Lorsque la main divine se referme autour de son sexe désormais brûlant et induré par un désir encore inassouvi, ses dernières bribes de raison sont brisées. Et lorsqu'il explose, ses spasmes sont d'une telle virulence que son amant l'enserre avec force pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe. Entre ses bras, son dragon a capitulé, son ventre se tordant de plaisir , l'entraînant indubitablement avec lui au-delà de toute réalité.

Les corps se remettent, avec lenteur, et pourtant, les images lui reviennent. De cette main d'abord, qui le caresse, de ses lèvres et de sa langue s'attelant à réveiller chez lui quelque chose de maintenu en sommeil. Et puis de ce sexe aussi, qui l'honore, lui et aucun autre. Et puis surtout de celui à qui ils appartiennent. Loin de le dégoutter, la perspective de pouvoir recommencer lui arrache un soupir. Ou bien est-ce cette main que la déité à glissé juste à l'arrière de sa cuisse et qui remonte sur sa fesse. Alors il tourne son visage de l'autre côté, juste pour le voir, l'observer, appuyé sur un coude et le sourire aux lèvres.

Si Kanon ne dit pas un mot, l'éclat de ce regard que Poséidon chérit tant, ne laisse aucun doute sur ses espoirs. Il ne veut pas revenir à la réalité, pas maintenant, puisque ce qu'il veut, c'est lui. Encore. L'empereur se penche, embrassant délicatement l'arrière de son oreille dans une promesse muette. _« Quelques heures »_ , voilà ce qu'il lui a promis. Alors il les obtiendra, ce soir, aussi longtemps qu'il parviendra à lui lancer ce regard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calé contre ses reins, Poséidon s'est appuyé sur un coude, de l'autre côté de sa taille, le visage posé sur sa main. Il le regarde avec patience, son autre main effleurant son dos de ses doigts gracieux. Kanon ne le regarde pas mais il flotte probablement encore, pour quelques minutes tout au plus, sur cette vague de quiétude que le dieu des océans a soufflé rien que pour lui. Mais les vagues finissent toujours par tout remporter vers la terre. Si le cadeau a fonctionné, il n'était hélas qu'éphémère et Kanon chutera probablement aussi rapidement que sa sérénité. A moins qu'il ne trouve le sommeil… De quoi lui offrir encore un peu d'insouciance. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il lui a promis ?

La nuit est tombée. Le grain de peau du gémeau réagit sous un frisson. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin est froid durant la nuit et les appartements du dieu sont ouverts sur les jardins. Du reste, ils sont trempés et ils viennent de faire l'amour. Combien de temps ? Combien de fois ? Le plaisir a rendu les choses un peu vagues. La nuit est probablement bien avancée. D'un bref regard, Poséidon allume l'ensemble des braseros. Ils seront bien mieux ainsi. Et puis, la lumière lui permettra de ne rater aucune expression de son précieux dragon. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir…

Sa conscience est revenue, il le voit, dans ce regard qu'il aimerait croiser encore une fois, mais qui semble le fuir pour se figer vers une flamme. Alors il attend. Parce que Kanon est de ces rares spécimens du genre humain qu'il aurait aimé conserver pour Utopie. Du moins, CE Kanon là. Celui que l'Amour d'Athéna a su réparer après l'avoir brisé.

Petit à petit, la réalité se rappelle à lui. Il la voit, sous forme de souvenirs, de visages. Cette fois, ça ne s'appelle pas « dépasser les bornes », c'est dépasser toutes les frontières. Saga ne lui fera pas la morale, il le tuera. Enfin, pour peut qu'il puisse y parvenir, parce qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Cela dit, lui n'a pas du tout envie de s'en prendre à Saga. Alors Saga y arrivera. Et aura t-il vraiment tort ? N'est-il pas réellement abject ?

Aioros en aurait dit quoi ? Par Athéna, il ne veut même pas le savoir. Il l'aurait probablement dégoutté. Et puis pourquoi l'a t-il fait ? Pour oublier, même peu de temps. Y a t-il plus grande preuve de faiblesse que de refuser d'affronter la réalité ?

Par besoin aussi. Ou envie. Dans tous les cas, c'était physique. Il ne voulait pas un regard transparent et vide. Il ne voulait pas un amant qu'on oubli dès le plaisir fini. Il ne voulait pas n'être rien pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise oui juste par peur de lui dire non. Il voulait susciter de l'envie lui aussi. Par tous les dieux, est-ce vraiment si difficile à comprendre qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'un minimum de complicité et d'attention ? Aioros lui, l'avait compris. Il l'en a rendu dépendant alors qu'avant, il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais Aioros est mort, ça n'arrivera plus mais pour une nuit encore, il voulait s'en donner l'impression. Alors bien entendu, il n'y a pas d'amour. Mais… Il y a autre chose que du vide. Cela fait des semaines qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de protéger le dieu des mers. Des semaines que celui-ci lui offre de l'intérêt, et plus encore, mais le reste est difficile à qualifier pour le moment.

Mais ces raisons constituent-elle un motif suffisant pour passer dans les draps d'un dieu, qui plus est l'ennemi héréditaire de SA déesse, celle-là même qui lui a rendu son droit d'exister ? La simple évocation d'Athéna et de son avis à ce sujet, lui donne la nausée. Il préférerait mourir de sa main plutôt que de la décevoir ou pire, de la dégoutter.

Jamais quelqu'un comme lui n'aurait dû mériter Aioros. Saga a raison, il est abject. Et Aioros n'est plus… Mais si son esprit est quelque part avec lui, alors sa souffrance doit être pire encore que celle des Enfers.

Kanon ferme les yeux. Il faut retenir ces fichues larmes. De toutes façons, toutes les nuits sont identiques. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas seul alors il ne peut pas se laisser aller. Il gardera ses larmes, sa souffrance et Poséidon ne le verra jamais plier. Après tout, il a accepté quelques heures sans douleur. Il les a eues. Que veut-il de plus ? Et qu'est-ce que ça lui donne au final ? C'était juste une illusion et il ne mérite absolument rien de plus que ça. Après tout, il a bien mérité ce qui lui arrive.

Les lèvres de Poséidon se sont posées sur son bras. C'est étrange cette douceur. Vraiment. Poséidon est un dieu et ce baiser, c'est celui qui protège, celui qu'on dépose sur une blessure pour la guérir. Celui qui lui ouvre enfin les portes du sommeil en toisant Hypnos de toute sa grandeur, le dissuadant ainsi de les lui refermer, encore. Cette nuit, en tous cas, il n'y aura pas de larmes.


End file.
